


Severus Snape and the Potion Master's Daughter

by imablack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imablack/pseuds/imablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Slugghorn has taken an early retirement and the new Potions Master has a daughter. After Lily rejects him, Severus Snape is feeling more alone and friendless than ever, until he meets a girl who offers him a new chance at life beyond anything the Death Eaters can offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Late

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life's Best Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9270) by Imablack (aka missyanne). 



> My friend, Luck, created two fun Youtube fan trailers for this fic.
> 
> PMD #1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIg6aAiDph4&feature=youtube_gdata_player
> 
> PMD #2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxpmlYfFiMo
> 
> Enjoy!

***1 September, 1976***

It was five minutes to eleven when Severus came dashing through the barrier of Platform 9¾. The connecting Muggle train from Manchester had barely made it on time. The platform was nearly devoid of students and now consisted of mostly parents and younger siblings waiting to wave their family members goodbye.

Severus had too much time on that train ride to think about his present situation.

Normally, he made his way to London the night before with Lily's family and stayed at her grandparent's home, camping out in a sleeping bag in front of the fireplace on their living-room floor…but this year…things were different.

This past Spring, Severus had done the unthinkable. Out of fear and humiliation, he lashed out at his best friend…his only friend…and the one person he loved above all others. In one unthinking moment, he called Lily Evans a Mudblood. The vilest of epithets he could think of…and no apology…no amount of begging for forgiveness seemed to be enough to redeem Severus in Lily's eyes. He had gone away from the encounter more alone than ever.

It wasn't as if Severus could detach himself from the likes of Mulciber and Avery. They were his dorm-mates, after all. Severus honestly didn't care a whit for them one way or another, but he was forced to live with them nine months out of the year. Dodging the Marauders for the past five years had been a daunting enough task in itself, but Severus didn't think he would survive his Hogwarts years if he alienated or shunned his House mates.

Severus had tried to explain this in letters to Lily all summer. Lily never accepted his Owls. His mother's owl, Mercury, returned twice a week…the letter remained unopened. He was really hoping to see Lily soon.

Severus had managed to make some spending money with the owl-post potion's business that he started over the summer. For the first time, he had managed to arrive to school without looking as if he was consigned to wear jumble-sale rejects. His greasy and stringy hair was still a bane to his existence, but Severus thought his black corduroy trousers looked nice with his fashionably wide-collared white school shirt and wide Slytherin tie. The black dragon hide boots were new too. He had a bit of a growth spurt over the summer and he was approaching six-foot tall. A little investment in Madam Smiley's Tooth Whitener and Halitosis Cure may not have straightened his crooked teeth, but at least his teeth were white for the first time in his living memory.

Severus normally did not care about his appearance. The only person in the world he ever cared to impress was Lily, and Severus' ugliness never seemed to matter to her before. He normally considered such preoccupation with vanity to be the hallmark of superficiality. Of course his Lily was not usually impressed with puffery, but right now, Severus was desperate and would do whatever it took to turn Lily's head. He hoped it would be worth it because frankly, it was too much effort and he couldn't imagine going through such drudgery for anyone but her.

Rowland Avery had written Severus several times over the summer, expounding the glories and virtues of his Dark Lord. The rift between pure-bloods, half-bloods, and Muggle-borns was coming to a breaking point and it seemed as if everyone in the wizarding world would have to choose the side of reaction or reason. Severus was still unsure what path to take. He had to admit, the power and riches the Dark Lord offered to those who chose to follow him was sorely tempting. Especially to one who had nothing of value in the world with the exception of his intellect. Not even Slughorn seemed to find Severus' exceptional talent in potions and high over-all grades enough to warrant an invitation into his coveted Slug Club. Not that Severus had any interest in such political manoeuvring …but it would have been nice to have been asked.

Avery and Alex Mulciber had said that they were going to take their Dark Marks during the Christmas hols and were trying to talk Severus into joining them. Severus really didn't know what to do. Avery and Mulciber already had connections to the Dark Lord. Their fathers were already a part of his famous Inner Circle. Lucius Malfoy had already taken his Mark three years previously. Lucius had told his Dark Lord of Severus' prowess in Potion's and the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord seemed intrigued with the prodigy despite Severus' blood-status. Malfoy had made it abundantly clear to Severus about the great honour he was being offered…an audience to meet the Dark Lord. He…Severus Snape…a boy without money or blood-status, but yet the most powerful wizard to come along since Albus Dumbledore had offered to be Severus' benefactor on Lucius Malfoy's recommendation alone.

It did seem too good to be true and Severus prided himself on his caution. He still wasn't certain. But he saw no other way out of poverty. It was a vicious cycle. If he had any hope of supporting himself someday, and maybe even his own family he had to do whatever he could to escape his current situation.

Thanks to his emotionally stunted mum and dad, Severus' confidence in his own ability was sorely lacking. Severus hadn't had any love or encouragement from home since his grandmother died when he was six. It was Lily who had always pushed him to reach beyond his very limited comfort zone. Now…without her…he was adrift in a cruel and unfeeling world…and it seemed as if the Dark Lord was the only one offering Severus a life preserver. Taking the Dark Mark seemed like a more viable option every day.

As Severus grabbed on to railing of the Hogwarts Express, he turned to get a better grip on his battered trunk to haul it in. He hadn't reached the platform in time to check in his baggage. As he turned, Severus' heart sank at a familiar sight. Half-way down the platform he spotted two adults who stood out conspicuously from almost all the other wizards and witches in their modern Muggle attire.

Mr Evans, a tall man by any right, with flaming red hair, looked even taller next to his blond, petite wife. It was only due to the fact that they were waving frantically at a particular window, that Severus was able to spot a familiar slender hand amongst the sea of appendages reaching out the windows like blooming coral.

His heart sank.

Severus managed to board the train just as he felt the wheels begin to lurch under his feet. The uneven movement had caused Severus to nearly lose his footing and sent his trunk to sliding across the aisle. He heaved a sigh of relief as a pair of hands steadied him. It was only after he calmed that he realised the help came from one of Marauders.

"Get your hands off me, Lupin," Severus scowled as he slapped away Lupin's hands and righted himself. Lupin may have seemed the least offensive of all the Marauders, but there was something not right about him, and Lupin's touch made his skin crawl. He was more prone to illness and changes in temperament than any other person Severus could think of. Severus had his suspicions as to what was going on with Lupin. He always took ill every month around the time of the full-moon. There were only a handful of illnesses that followed a lunar cycle. Severus was pretty certain which one Lupin was afflicted with, but he had no proof. Severus had had voiced his concerns to Lily, but she had dismissed his concerns.

With his mustered dignity Severus spat, "I see you're too good to take a compartment like everyone else, Lupin…Why don't you…" Severus' words became stuck in his throat before he could finish his sentence.

Lupin wasn't the only one out of his compartment. James Potter and the rest of his band of cohorts were also in the aisle, further back in the carriage. Potter had his arm braced on the side panel and jauntily rapped on the compartment window that Severus knew had to belong to Lily. He felt as if he might die when he heard the door slide open and familiar tinkling laughter fill the train car.

Severus' heartbreak was interrupted when Lupin said, his voiced tinged with his own embarrassment, "I'm a Prefect, Snape. I supposed to be monitoring the corridors. Why didn't you check-in your trunk?"

Severus scowled as he tossed his head back and flicked stray hair from his face with his thin fingers.

"Apparently we can add blindness to your list of infirmities," Severus groused. "I didn't have time to check-in, you toss-pot. I almost missed the train. And while you're at it, why don't put a leash on your own pack."

Severus tried to push his way past Lupin in order to find a compartment close to Lily's. No doubt she would be sharing a compartment with that harpy, Mary Macdonald. True…Severus should have never taught Mulciber how to use that Toe-Nail Growing Hex…but Dark Magic? What a load of waffle. That was innocent compared to the time that Sirius Black attempted to slip Amortentia-laced chocolates to the buxom Ravenclaw prefect, Glenda Lockhart. Knowing Black, if it had worked, he would have tried to shag the poor, unsuspecting witch.

But karma was a bitch. It was comical as hell when Glenda claimed she was allergic to chocolate and gave the sweets to her nancy twin brother instead. Oh, what sweet chaos! The girl should have been a Snake. The best part was Black's horror when he realised that Gilderoy continued to send flowers even after Madam Pomfrey had doused the foppish Ravenclaw with the antidote. The final game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had been especially amusing when the Ravenclaw Seeker spent more time seeking the Gryffindor Beater than the Snitch.

Just as Severus attempted to shoulder past Lupin, the sandy-haired prat brought down his arm, blocking Severus' path. Severus really wasn't in the mood to deal with Marauders today. Fifth Year had been an unmitigated disaster and it looked as though Sixth Year was going to head down that same slippery-slope. Severus looked up and was about to lay a few choice words on Lupin when he noticed the usually timid prefect nailed him with an almost feral glare. Severus hastily shut his mouth and made a conscious effort to maintain control of his bodily functions. It was a Freudian slip. Perhaps the 'Pack' remark went a bit too far.

"Compartments are full down this way," Lupin growled under his breath. "I suggest you take a look down that way." Severus looked back in the direction Lupin jutted his chin. He was indicating the next passenger car.

Severus took one last longing glance over Lupin's arm and was at least heartened to see that Lily had sent Potter and his side-kicks packing. Though Severus couldn't help but notice Potter's smug looks and the congratulatory slaps on the back from Black and Pettigrew as they entered the compartment next to Lily's.

Feeling his heart deflate once again, and wondering if all of his efforts were for naught, Severus sulked into the neighbouring car with his cumbersome trunk bumping along in tow.

He stood there in the corridor with his worn-out trunk, feeling like a complete Billy-no-mate. There were eight compartments he had to lug his trunk past and the train car suddenly seemed longer than a Quidditch pitch. Avery would be on his own patrol as prefect and Severus supposed he should set out to find Mulciber and Regulus before students began to pour out of the compartments and flood the cars with a mass of humanity. Severus didn't think he would survive that mortification.

He was about ready to set off down the corridor when the door to the cabin directly to his left suddenly slid open. It occurred to him that the occupant must have cast a Notice-Me-Not charm, because it hadn't even occurred to Severus that the cabin was there, much less that anyone was inside.

Severus stood and blinked, he hadn't had a chance to focus in on the occupant when a soft feminine voice said with a definite American drawl, "You just gonna stand there like a toad on his stool or you gonna come in and sit down?"

Actually, Severus stood there stunned for a moment. All he could see of the girl was her honey blonde fringe sticking up over a well-read copy of Bathilda Bagshot's third edition of _History of Magic_. Her nose was so close to the pages that Severus wondered how she managed to get any oxygen. The faceless girl wore her hair in a double-braided barnet. Her legs were up on the seat and her bent knees supported her book. Her knees held her wand in place, apparently from where she just used it. There were a pair of white canvas plimsolls on the floor in front of her and bare-toes stuck out from beneath bell-bottomed jeans. She was wearing a tie-died green and white tee-shirt. Severus ruefully thought she was at least wearing the right colours.

A set of student robes were hanging on a hook on the wall by the window. Slytherin robes. Whoever this girl was, she was obviously a transfer. Severus would have recognised any of his House mates. This girl wasn't just strange…she was a stranger….And when did she manage to get sorted?

Curiosity and the fact that students were beginning to pile into the corridor propelled Severus into the compartment. He drew his trunk in hastily as the compartment doors began to slide shut. He turned in time to see the girl put her wand behind her back. She hadn't uttered a word and Severus could only surmise that she'd performed silent magic.

She closed her book and looked up at Severus. She wasn't as pretty as Lily, but he hated to admit it, the girl had startling turquoise eyes. There was something familiar about the way she silently regarded Severus.

"Well?" she scoffed with a slight hint of good-nature.

"Well what?" Severus replied, striving to keep his venomous tongue under control. The girl, after all, had been kind enough to let him sit with her, even if he had no hope of impressing her once she was introduced to the pecking order that was Hogwarts.

"Well, you can stand there and we'll stare each other down for the next eight hours, or you can sit and make yourself comfortable."

Severus could feel his face warm from embarrassment because he realised how silly he must look, standing there like a wally and staring at this new girl, trying to figure her out.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably as he silently charmed his trunk to the overhead compartment. He was gratified to show the girl that he was her equal, at least in magical ability. He was still manoeuvring his trunk into place when he finally spoke. The words came out easier with his back to the new girl.

"Sorry about disturbing your reading," he said, thankful that his voice no longer cracked and happy with the change. Maybe Lily would find his more mature voice impressive too.

"That's okay," the girl said. "It's pretty much utter nonsense, anyway. About seventy-five percent of the book is speculative and most of the primary sources are suspect. I've heard stories about this Bagshot woman, and I wouldn't trust her findings any farther than I can throw her. How can she possibly know what Salazar Slytherin said or did strictly through the writings of Godric Gryffindor? A bit biased, don't you think?"

Actually, Severus never gave a second thought to it. But he supposed the girl had a point. The girl was seemingly more frustrated with Bathilda Bagshot's writing than Severus interrupting her reading. Frankly, Severus couldn't understand why anyone gave a rat's arse about anything Bagshot had to say. He did wonder if the girl would be as outspoken in History of Magic. Her lambasting Binns with her contrary opinions might make the class more interesting.

Severus really hoped this girl wouldn't rant on about history for the next five hours. He would rather just sit and read quietly, much the way the girl had been doing before he entered the cabin. Then again, if someone walked by and saw Severus chatting with a girl…and not a bad looking one at that…maybe word would get to Lily. Maybe she would be jealous and beg to get back into Severus' good graces.

The train lurched again as it began to pick up speed and Severus' trunk moved abruptly and nearly fell out of the rack. He had righted it, but not before the girl jumped up and tried to stop the luggage's fall with her own outstretched hand. It then occurred to him how petite she was. If she wore platform shoes, she might make it above five-foot, but her budding figure and mezzo voice indicated she was on the right-side of puberty. She was no taller than a third year, but obviously far more mature. Severus was at least head and shoulders taller than the girl.

He sat back down in his seat as the girl stood on her toes and reached for her rucksack on her shelf. Severus couldn't help but ask suspiciously, "What year are you in?"

"Sixth, I think," she grunted as she jerked her bag down from the shelf. Severus was about to jump up and help, but she appeared to have everything well in-hand.

"Whatever year NEWTS begin," she said as she rooted around in her bag.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he said, "You don't look sixteen."

"Well, I'm not," she admitted as she tossed a book on her seat. "I'm fifteen. Had we stayed home, I'd already be attending university. It's a long story. What's your favourite subject?"

Severus had to blink a second as he was caught off-guard by her sudden change of subject, "uh…Potions or DADA…Home? You're not British." Severus cringed because the obvious statement came out like a question.

"And you are," she said snidely. She turned and held up two books. "Well, which will it be, Potions or Defence?"

"Defence, I've read the Potion's text at least twenty times" he said absently. His head was beginning to swim as the girl easily carried on two conversations with him at once. "You don't have to be so cheeky. I meant to ask where you're from."

"Ooh…Daddy's gonna like you," she said mysteriously.

What the hell was she talking about? Why would he meet her father? He was riding in a train car with her, not proposing marriage for Merlin's sake!

"Charleston, South Carolina," she said suddenly as she tossed Severus her worn Defence book. He noticed that her 'r' was so soft she almost dropped it. That's why her accent was hard for him to place. It was an American Southern accent. It almost resembled that of an English aristocrat, but it was slower and more lilting.

"My great-grandmother died earlier this year. Mama is setting up practice above Pawpaw's pub so she can help him out part-time and Daddy was offered a job at the school. You know…we never did introduce ourselves."

Her father worked at the school. Now his interest was piqued. He held out his hand and offered it to her in greeting.

"I apologise. I didn't mean to be rude," he said hesitantly, "I'm Severus Snape. You said your father works at Hogwarts. What does he do?"

The girl took his hand and shook it. Her small hand had a surprisingly firm grip. She flashed a bright smile and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Severus. I'm Lucy O'Conner. My daddy's the new Potion's Master.


	2. The Train Ride

***1 September 1976~11:44 am***

"So…What about you?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat and fixed his eyes upon the open Defence book that had been sitting in his lap since the girl…O'Conner…had tossed it to him over a half-hour before.

His personal life was something Severus could not discuss as freely as this stranger had just done with her own. All he could do was nervously clear the itch out of his throat and say, "There's nothing much to tell, actually."

"Well, where are you from?" she prodded.

Severus answered dryly, "Manchester."

"See, that wasn't all that painful, was it?" After a moment when Severus refused to elaborate any further, the girl gave a resigned look and asked no more questions. She returned to reading in the same indifferent manner she had done before she invited Severus to sit.

He was somewhat relieved when she shrugged off his evasiveness and did not seem to be overly offended. He had no desire to explain himself. It took him years to open up to Lily about all of the facts of his miserable home life. Just look where trusting had landed him.

Once Severus found out that O'Conner was the new Potion Master's daughter, however, he could not help but to ask questions about her. The lack of exchange of information on his part hardly seemed fair.

But if Severus was anything, he was a realist. It would be in his best interest to know something of the girl and her family, specifically, her father. Severus could use it to his advantage if he knew something about the new Potion's Master before he entered the classroom. Perhaps if he could ingratiate himself to the instructor and if the Professor had connections, Severus could acquire a recommendation to apprentice under a reputable potioneer without having to depend upon Lucius and his Dark Lord.

Such sponsorship, if it came to pass, would obviously come with strings that strangled, for Severus knew that Lucius Malfoy did nothing out of the kindness of his heart. Rarely, if ever, did Severus. Severus himself knew this because they were cut from the same cloth, so to speak. If Lucius granted a favour, he expected to be repaid…with interest…and when it came to the Malfoys, interest was always dear. How much would Severus have to pay to the Dark Lord? It was an option Severus chose not to consider unless there were no other options available.

Mulciber and Avery might feel put-off for a while but, Severus knew as long as he kept his mouth shut and did not overtly oppose You-Know-Who, he could sleep relatively well at night and not have to worry about his own state of being the next day.

Severus had to suffer through some extraneous information before O'Conner finally revealed anything useful to him. Her mother was a Medi-witch. O'Conner, herself, was the fourth of five children. Her elder sister and two elder brothers had already left school. Severus did find it interesting that her elder brother in front of her had just entered his first year in university somewhere in Virginia in hopes of following their Muggle grandfather into the clergy and her younger brother was a Squib that had just been enrolled in Eton, leaving Lucy the only sibling to attend Hogwarts.

Severus had heard of her father, Dr Richard O'Conner. His writing on the improvement of many medicinal pain draughts had been widely published throughout the world. The Board of Governors landed a coup when they snagged him. If Severus played his cards right, hopefully he would too. O'Conner had been sorted over the summer whilst her family set up temporary household in the castle. The only reason she was on the train, was because of curiosity over her grandmother's stories.

Although she had the Potion's and Defence books in her possession, O'Conner had said that she had no intention of actually taking the courses. She kept the books for reference material. She had to sacrifice the courses because they did not fit in with here chosen field of study. She never did reveal exactly what that field might be.

Then Severus was obliged to listen to more useless facts. Lucy O'Conner was not the first of her family to attend Hogwarts. Oh, no. Her grandmother had been a student sometime in the late 1920's, before she had met and fell in love with an American Episcopal priest who was in Glasgow on holiday. They fell in love and she eventually followed him to the New World where they married and raised a family. Thankfully for the family, he was an open-minded Muggle and was actually relieved when his wife finally told him about her magic. It explained many of the strange happenings around their infant daughter, and natural magic was a better alternative than finding out that their baby was demon possessed.

Lucy's grandmother was the only surviving daughter of the old couple that ran the Hog's Head. Apparently the family was far from distant. O'Conner had said that her grandmother had remained close to her parents and as a result, Lucy's mum was close to her grandparents. Mr and Mrs O'Conner would save the refund money they received from filing their income taxes and every other summer, brought their brood to Scotland to be with family. As a result, O'Conner knew many of the residents of Hogsmeade and her way around the village quite well.

Severus remembered hearing that the proprietress of the Hog's Head had died earlier that Spring. The Headmaster had even taken some time off to pay his respects. Severus distinctly remembered the rumours amongst some students of a possible clandestine relationship between the Headmaster and the landlady because he had seemed uncharacteristically melancholy for some time after she passed. Perhaps it was why students were not allowed to custom the establishment. Severus would have to pass the word around to his House mates not to mention the subject in front of the girl.

It wasn't until over an hour later, when the Trolley Lady came by with her trolley full of sweets, that they had spoken again.

Even if Severus had a little more pocket money than he had in years past, he wouldn't waist it on sweets. After he and O'Conner had thanked the old woman and they had both been reminded of how hungry they were, Severus took down his trunk and retrieved his own rucksack. He had packed it in there for convenience but was relieved that he hadn't had time to check the trunk in during his rush. He may have forgotten to take out his lunch. He was thankful to find that his Status Charm had held. There was nothing worse than a stale cheese sandwich.

O'Conner had also unpacked a lunch from her rucksack. Judging from how deep she had to reach inside, Severus suspected it had an Extension Charm. She produced a sandwich that looked to contain some sort of brown goo and jam, some celery and something she called 'cream cheese'. When she produced a bag of crisps, she offered some to Severus, and he offered her one of his extra pickles in exchange.

She then took out a thermos and asked, "Do you have something to wash that down?"

"I was just going to get some water from the cooler in the corridor," he said as he choked down his cheese and bread.

"Here," she offered as she cracked open the thermos. "My mama sent me with some lemonade. There's enough to share."

"Thank you," Severus said timidly as he took the offered tin cup. He was taken aback by her kindness. He really wasn't very fond of fizzy drinks, but the bread was stuck in this throat.

Severus watched over the rim of his cup as O'Conner deftly transfigured a quill into an identical tin cup. When he looked at the drink, he raised his eyebrow suspiciously. Lily liked lemonade, but Severus didn't recall it looking like this. Perhaps it was an American brand. But he was thirsty and relatively sure the girl wasn't out to poison him. Severus took a sip, and next thing he knew, he began to choke and cough when he finally tasted what he was drinking.

"What's the matter?" O'Conner said in concern. "Is it that bad?"

Severus shook his head and closed his watery eyes. "No, it's quite good, actually. It's just not what I expected."

"Mama usually makes wonderful lemonade. Is it too tart for your liking?"

Now that he was somewhat recovered from the surprise, he took another drink. "It's not that. I do like it. I just wasn't expecting squash."

The affronted expression on O'Conner's face was comical when she said, "Squash?" O'Conner stared into her own cup. She then took a quick sniff of her drink before she hesitantly took a sip. She looked almost annoyed at Severus when she said, "I have no idea what you're smoking, but it is most definitely lemonade. How on earth could you possibly mistake this for squash?"

It took a few minutes of explaining on both of their parts before they figured it out and actually laughed over the misunderstanding. To Severus, lemonade was a carbonated fizzy drink that closely resembled something that O'Conner had called Squirt. The name itself was almost funny enough to make Severus piss his pants. Even more hysterical, O'Conner described a squash as some sort of vegetable that Severus could only guess to be a marrow. No wonder she looked disgusted.

They ate the rest of their lunch in companionable silence and returned to their reading afterwards for several hours.

Every so often, Severus would look up from his reading only to find O'Conner's nose still buried in her book. Funny? Every now and again Severus could swear he was being watched.

The sun had changed in the sky and Severus knew it was approaching mid-afternoon. He heard O'Conner close her book. He looked up to see her putting it in her bag and pulling out her uniform shoes.

Severus heard her mumble to herself, "I hate Mary-Janes."

Severus dug his watch out of his trouser pocket and said, "It's not quite five, o'clock. We still have a couple of hours before we pull into Hogsmeade."

"I want to change before there's a rush on the WC," she said with an air of sensibility. O'Conner gathered toiletries and put them into a smaller bag she had procured from her rucksack.

Severus put down his book and arose. "I'll go ahead and give you some privacy, then."

Severus didn't know where he would go. Perhaps he might find Lily alone…though he knew that was highly unlikely.

O'Conner grabbed her robes off of their hook and said, "Don't bother. I have to go tinkle, anyway."

The door slid open and shut again as O'Conner left the cabin and no one was there to notice Severus' stunned silence. Severus could feel his face blush from her last comment. Only Lily had ever been so bold in front of him, and even that had been years ago. He could only describe this new girl as something of a whirl-wind because for some strange reason, Severus felt breathless. Only after she was gone did he feel he could inhale a full lungful of air…his first in six hours.

Severus thought about taking this time to seek out Lily and finally have a talk. But then Severus remembered the Marauders were in the cabin next to hers. The trip had been uneventful, thus far. Severus decided it was best to stay where he was rather than push his luck. There would be other chances to get Lily alone before the Sorting Ceremony.

Instead, Severus chose to use the privacy of the cabin to change into his own robe. It really wasn't as if he needed the privacy, though. All he had to do was pull it over the uniform he was already wearing. He kept his robe open because the train car seemed a little warm today.

Severus no sooner settled back into his reading when the compartment door slid open again. He looked up to greet the girl and instantly stood up with his wand hand twitching.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to knock, Potter? Get out! "

Severus was not the only one to experience a growth-spurt over the summer. James Potter stood tall in the doorway, leaning on the entrance like he owned the bloody train. The prat was attempting to intimidate Severus with those arrogant grey eyes through ridiculous round glasses—his hair as messy as ever, as if he were too good for a comb. Black and Pettigrew stood smugly behind him like trained guard dogs. Lupin was conveniently elsewhere, of course.

"Aw, Snivellus, you shouldn't be the one to talk about manners," Potter said haughtily. "After all, we've only come to visit with an old friend. No reason to be snappish."

"Look at him, James," Black said mockingly. "Snivelly went and got himself some new clothes. What'd you do, Snape, rob Madam Makin's at wand point?"

Pettigrew laughed gormlessly and said, "I wonder if he changed his pants too. Too bad he couldn't do anything for that face."

Severus growled inwardly while Potter and Black laughed. "Well it's not as if Lils will ever find out, is it?"

Potter seemed to pick up on Severus' raising anger and ran with it. "Lils and I began to Owl each other over the summer. You know, Snape, she never did mention you…not once."

Severus had no idea if Potter was telling the truth or was just trying to provoke Severus' jealousy. Severus had to literally bite the inside of his lip to keep it from quivering. Did Lily really shun his letters, only to write Potter the Bullying Toe-Rag all summer? It stung him. It stung him like a billywig sting to the face.

"Maybe he's trying to impress the new bird that walked out of here a couple of minutes ago," Black scathingly implied.

"I said, get out!" Severus said hotly. He hoped the Marauder's had not noticed his voice waver… for Potter's taunting had hit home. The thought that Potter's words could possibly be true was almost too much for Severus to bear. Unfortunately, it was too much to hope that his weakness would go unnoticed, because even the smallest shark was capable of smelling a wounded fish.

"She must be a real minger," Pettigrew said, his bravado bolstered from hiding behind stronger friends. "No self-respecting girl would be seen dead with you, Snivellus."

"You're one to talk, Pettigross," Severus retorted with mustered courage. "The closest you'll ever get to a girl is Mary Palm and her five sisters!"

Potter's grey eyes took on an evil gleam and his lips curled to a malevolent jeer. Severus knew Potter was about to say something he would find particularly offensive. "What? Did you finally find yourself a little girlfriend, Snivellus? After all these years you couldn't get your leg-up on Lily so you'd thought you'd dip your wand into some other little bin…. "

Severus never allowed Potter to finish the statement.

"Enough!" Severus said dangerously as he was finally compelled to draw his wand. He noticed that the Marauder trio also had their wands drawn, but he was not deterred. No one spoke in such a derogatory manner of Lily! And he wasn't about to allow them to sully Lucy O'Conner's reputation before she even set foot off the train, just because she had shown Severus kindness. He had been the victim of too many unfounded assumptions himself over the years. He'd go to hell before he let an innocent girl's name be dragged down too.

"How dare you! You claim to be a friend to Lily and you so easily speak of her as if she's gutter trash! Not to mention dragging a poor girl's name through the muck whom you have never met! I've already told you to get out twice. You'll regret it if I have to say it a third time," Severus threatened through gritted teeth.

"Snivellus, you honestly don't think you can take on the three of us?" Potter said disparagingly.

Severus intended to answer him with the Langlock Hex that was about to roll off his lips when all four boys were suddenly taken by surprise as the Marauder's wands mysteriously flew out of their hands like oiled Snitches and clanked on the floor somewhere further down the corridor.

Black exclaimed, "Shite!" Severus stuck his head out the door and watched with a mixture of amusement and bemusement as the trio ran to retrieve their wands like dogs after bones.

Severus began to shut the door behind him as he wondered what had happened. It was to Severus' benefit that the Marauders most likely believed he had disarmed them with a silent Expelliarmus, but Severus was curious to know the truth.

He quickly had it when a small hand prevented him from sliding the door shut.

"Whoa, wait for me," O'Conner said as she pushed the door open and made her way past Severus. She was in her full uniform now, her long hair freed from its ties and hanging loosely down her back.

She tucked her street clothes and her book into her bottomless rucksack and pulled out a parchment and quill. She then lifted up the folding table-top from the wall and sat herself down, apparently this time to write. She never looked Severus in the eye.

Severus could feel his forehead furrow in annoyance. He sat himself down on his own bench, folded his arms and sulked, "You didn't have to do that."

O'Conner was writing fervently on her parchment and didn't even bother to look up from her task when she replied shortly, "Do what?"

The one thing Severus hated more than ignorance was feigned ignorance. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I didn't need you to rescue me."

Severus could see the irritation etched on her face as she laid down her quill and gazed absently down at her parchment. "I don't recall mentioning that you needed any rescuing at all."

"Then what do you call that?" Severus said, pointing to the corridor accusingly.

O'Conner glanced to where Severus was pointing at the door. "Oh, that…I was tired of listening to the pissing-contest and they were in my way."

Severus paled. "You…how long were you listening?"

How much had she heard? Had she heard about Lily? Had she heard the Marauders allude to her as his girlfriend and the awful remarks they had said about her? Severus felt like throwing himself under the wheels of the train then and there.

"Long enough to know I was listening to a pissing-contest," she said heatedly. O'Conner then turned and stared pensively out the window at the waning daylight, ignoring the letter she had begun to write.

Severus turned his face away too, because he didn't want O'Conner to turn back and see the embarrassment he was feeling at the moment.

Severus' thoughts that he had blown whatever slim chance he had at making a friends or allies with this girl and her father were interrupted when O'Conner said, "Three against one…You must be either remarkably brave or certifiably insane."

Severus looked back at her in confusion. Uncertain if he had been commended or insulted, he said, "I beg your pardon?"

Though he had no idea why, from the tone in her voice, he could swear it was O'Conner who was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said timidly. She was still staring out the window into the far distance. "That…that's not what I meant to say."

Severus thought that she hadn't come off as the type who was at a loss for words. Something had the girl tongue tied.

"What I meant to say was… thank you."

Severus cocked his head to the side and gazed at her…perplexed. "I don't understand. Thank me for what?"

O'Conner finally turned and met his gaze. Her blue-green eyes were watery with tears Severus knew she would never shed, and she said thickly, "For defending my honour."

At that moment, as Severus locked eyes with Lucy O'Conner, he knew he would continue to defend her honour as long as she would let him…no matter who her father was. And from that moment on, at least in his mind, she would remain, 'Lucy'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story betaed by the aptly named, tambrathegreat.


	3. Hogsmeade Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you begin to wonder about all of the ladybird (ladybug) references, the summer of 1976 was a particularly hot and dry one in Great Britain and ladybirds infested the island. It became known as, 'The Summer of the Ladybird'.

***1 September 1976~7:21pm***

Severus and Lucy were the last two to step out of their car onto the arrival platform at Hogsmeade Village. The sky was ablaze in crimson to the west and to the east, the stars were beginning to dust the indigo sky. Severus always loved stepping onto the platform. Despite the fact that the Hogwarts Express looked like a Muggle steam engine, it was powered by magic, not coal. The air in Hogsmeade was so clean and crisp in comparison to the Muggle cities he could literally taste the difference.

Severus didn't want to wrestle with his trunk in front of the other students, that was the reason he waited for the others to pass… and Lucy…well…he didn't know why Lucy hadn't disembarked with everyone else. He had noticed, however, that her demeanour had changed as soon as they stepped onto the platform.

Severus began to walk off towards the back of the train, to deposit his trunk along with the others the house-elves were collecting to take to the dormitories. He hadn't taken five steps when he realised that Lucy had not moved.

When he turned back to see what had happened to her, she was scanning the crowd as if she were searching…perhaps where to go. She wasn't facing him so he managed to startle her when he reached over and lightly touched her sleeve.

"Oh!"

He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when no one paid attention to his embarrassment. "I'm sorry," he had to say a bit loudly over the noise of the depot. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just wondering if you could find your way."

She gave a slight shake of her head and said somewhat nervously as her eyes continued to search the platform, "N…no…I'm…I'm okay. I'm just looking for my folks. Mama and Pawpaw were supposed to meet me here. You go on ahead and do what you have to do."

Lucy took her eyes off the crowd and turned back to Severus then smiled. She reached up and plucked a ladybird that had just landed on Severus shoulder then offered it to him. "They're good luck. Do you need any for your Potions?"

He held out his hand and she gently placed the blood-red beetle in his palm. His hand twitched when the tips of her fingers touched him and they watched together as the tiny insect flew away.

"That's alright," his voiced waivered slightly as he coughed, trying not to appear awkward because a girl offered him a silly beetle. "I have more dried ladybirds than I know what to do with. Little blighters have been a bloody pestilence all summer."

"Yeah…I know what you mean. Pawpaw's been in a state trying to keep them out of the pub." She then laughed uncomfortably and said as she pointed to were the luggage was being off loaded, "You better get your trunk back there before you have to ride with it all the way up to the castle. I guess I'll see you at the Sorting."

She held out her hand and Severus gingerly shook it. "Thanks for the company, Severus," Lucy said quietly.

For a second, Severus thought she might have blushed a bit, but that couldn't be right. Girls didn't blush at Severus. Girls glared at him with looks of disgust and suspicion or gave him the cold-shoulder…but they never blushed.

"Erm…yeah…I guess I'll see you later," he said as he leaned over to pick up the handle of his trunk. He really didn't know why Lucy thanked him. She was the one who invited him to sit.

Lucy swung her heavy rucksack off the ground, wrestled it over her shoulders. She softly smiled and said before she disappeared into a sea of black robes, "See you later."

Severus had just managed to get his trunk with the last of the luggage heading for the castle.

He walked back towards where the carriages were waiting and the students gathered in their cliques that would determine who road with whom. As Severus searched the crowd for any sign of Lily, he absently noted that Lucy had found her family waiting for her just off the platform.

Then…he found her.

It had seemed like forever since he had seen her but even from a distance, he knew that fiery silken mane anywhere. He stood transfixed, almost in awe of her. Even from as far as where he stood, he could tell that Lily too, had grown over the summer. She had always been willowy, standing slightly taller than most other girls her age, but she was growing into a statuesque goddess. Lily stood in the middle of her circle of girlfriends laughing gaily, seemingly totally unaffected by the fact that this was the first time she had boarded the Hogwarts Express without Severus.

She was clearly the prettiest of them all. No one could compare to her. Severus knew that there would never be anyone for him but Lily Evans.

Mary MacDonald had seen Severus and after giving him look of derision, said something to Lily. Lily turned, and for a brief moment her emerald eyes met his. She cut her eyes away and a small nervous smile graced her face. She looked as though she might have been happy to see him.

Had she noticed? Had she noticed how much he had changed and that he had done it all for her?

He was about to return her smile when the spell was broken.

"Hey, Snape…We thought you had missed the train, Mate."

Severus turned around to find Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes, and Rosier coming up behind him. Regulus Black was tagging along behind the older boys who let him hang around because of his family's name and the money and power associated with it.

Damn!

Severus held out his hand in a vain effort to slow their pace so he wouldn't be seen with them.

Severus said hurriedly, "I was running late. I rode in another car."

Lily's smile fell and eyes narrowed as Severus' fellow Slytherins approached him. He frantically looked back to his House mates and then to her…trying not to lose sight of her in the fading light.

Taking a couple steps in order to gain some momentum he yelled back to the boys, "I'll explain in a minute! I have to talk to someone first!"

He heard Black shout too him, "You might miss the carriage!"

"No I won't! Hold a seat for me!" Severus loudly replied as he rushed off to find Lily.

She was already walking off with her friends and Severus was having difficulty pushing his way through the crowd of students while at the same time manoeuvring around the carriages and the invisible Thestrals that pulled them.

He was unapologetic as he shouldered his way past other students who gave him glares of contempt and shouted out protests…some with more colourful language than others.

Severus finally caught up with Lily she was just about to climb aboard a carriage with MacDonald and Alice Blishwick who were already sitting with a couple of other girls whose names Severus never bothered to learn.

"Lily!" Severus shouted, as he waived for her attention.

She looked back at him, clearly annoyed, but at least she had stepped down from the side of the carriage.

"What do you want, Snape?" she asked irritably as he crossed her arms protectively across her chest.

The use of his surname hit him like a smack in the face, and he too protected himself by enfolding his arms around himself.

"Since when did I become, 'Snape'?" Severus asked more snappishly than he intended.

"Since you started calling me, 'Mudblood'," Lily countered bitterly.

"Creep! Leave her alone!" a spiteful female voice said from inside the carriage.

"Shut up, MacDonald! This doesn't concern you!" Severus barked back.

Lily gave Severus a small shove to his chest and snapped, "Don't talk to my friends like that!"

Severus was slightly stunned by Lily's physical assault. He scarcely heard Alice Blishwick admonish MacDonald in a hushed voice, "Mary, stop it. You're making matters worse."

Severus kept silent about the fact that Lily had said nothing to MacDonald about her snide, unsolicited interjection.

"Lily, I didn't come here to fight, I came here to talk," Severus said pleadingly. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry…to explain…"

Lily cut him off. There was a look akin to pity in her eyes and for a moment, Severus thought he was going to become ill.

"You know…sometimes 'sorry' just isn't enough, and I don't care to hear your excuses," she said sorrowfully. "I can see for myself that everyone was right about you. You're still hanging out with them."

Though her tone had softened, Lily venomously emphasised the last word and jutted her chin in the direction of Severus' House mates.

Severus answered defensively, "They're my House mates, Lily. It's not as if I have much of a choice."

"We always have a choice, Sev, and you have obviously made yours."

She had finally used her name for him, but it was said with such bitterness, that Severus had much rather that she called him 'Snape'.

"Lily, I've decided no such thing. I…"

"Just leave it, will you?" she said in exasperation. "We're through…finished. Don't you understand? We had our fun. But you've made your choice and I've moved on with my life…Now you have to live with your choices and do the same."

Severus stood there, stunned at her declaration as he watched her climb aboard the carriage.

"I don't know what you ever saw in him, Lily. He's so pathetic."

As the carriage began to pull away, Severus heard Lily's sad voice answer, "I guess I don't know either, Mary. I just thought he could change."

Other carriages began to slowly roll by, and Severus refused to give into his tears. He never even had the chance to ask her if she had been corresponding with Potter over the summer.

As always, his hurt began to turn to anger and a very real part of him wanted nothing more than to forget Lily Evans forever and tell her that she deserved the likes of a narcissistic prat like James Potter.

But he couldn't.

How could he ever forget the only true, good thing he was ever a part of?

But there was nothing for it. Lily had given her final word. She knew Severus better than anyone else in the world, but she chosen to believe those who knew nothing of him at all.

She was right about one thing though. He had to move on with his life. Severus just wasn't sure he liked the new direction it would take.

But he couldn't dwell on that anymore. He had risked exposing his weakness not only to Lily, but to her friends as well. And he did feel exposed…naked and humiliated as the caravan of students rolled past. He could hear their laughter, and though he knew most of them probably took no notice of him standing alone at the side of the road in the darkness, he could feel the echoes of their laughter as if they were mocking him.

He stood there, and steeled himself against them. No one else would see his weakness… know his inner misery.

By choosing not to listen to him and brushing off his apologies, Lily had essentially branded Severus as a liar, and who was Severus too argue. He was a liar. He was about to lie to the whole world and say that Lily Evans had never hurt him.

New feelings began to well up inside of Severus. Something he had never felt in relation to Lily before.

Resentment.

He was beginning to resent her for turning him into a liar.

"Snape!"

Severus came out of his stupor and he heard the cantering of passing and approaching Thestrals and from one of the oncoming carriages, an arm extended and reached out to him. Severus grabbed the hand and Evan Rosier pulled Severus into the oversized barouche. Black was hurriedly brushing dead ladybirds off the seat next to him so Severus could sit down.

Black muttered under his breath, "If they could ward them off the platform in London, you'd think they could keep the buggers out of the damn coaches here."

Severus hardly had the chance to sit down when the inevitable question was asked.

"Oi, Snape, where've you been?" Mulciber asked. "I thought you said you weren't riding with the Evans this time out."

Thank goodness Mulciber hadn't used one of the derogatory terms he usually applied to Muggle-borns or girls in general. As much as he was succeeding in keeping his hurt over Lily hidden, he didn't trust himself not to curse anyone who insulted her.

Severus had been in such a state last year over the whole incident with Lily, when Avery told Severus that he was, 'better off without the 'Mud-blood bint,' Severus blindly turned around and cursed Avery with a broken nose.

His dorm mates had excused Severus' violent reaction to a testosterone overload after his run in with the Marauders and blamed Avery for his own stupidity for coming too close to a raging bull. Still…no one had been insane enough to use the word 'Mud-blood' in Severus' presence again, at least in reference to Lily. Perhaps they thought Severus might have a psychotic relapse and start throwing random hexes around the common room. Either way, Slytherins knew to stay away from Severus' temper and the business end of his wand…and the insults over Lily had magically vanished overnight.

"No, I didn't ride with Evans," Severus thought he managed to say evenly enough. "I almost missed the train. I rode with someone else."

"I hope you didn't get stuck with any of those whinging Puffs," Black said.

"Or with those Ravenclaw ponces, Lockhart or Quirrell," Wilkes added. "I think if I had to listen to Lockhart talk about his hair for eight hours or Quirrell's latest flower collection, I think I'd just have to take my wand to myself then and there."

Severus noticed that Avery had been looking at Severus with a scrutinising gaze. Tired of being stared at, Severus said testily, "What's the matter, Avery? I already told you not to expect an apology for your nose."

"No need to jump to conclusions, Snape." Severus could hear the lingering umbrage in Avery's voice. "I was just noticing the new threads. Where'd you come up with the Galleons?"

"I take your summer Potion's business went well then, I take it?" Mulciber asked. "Are you ever going to tell us what it was you were selling?"

"We have a new Potion's Master this year," Severus announced suddenly and a bit too loudly.

Mulciber looked put-out by Severus' evasiveness and Avery's eyes narrowed with unveiled suspicion but the others readily took Severus' bait.

"You mean Old Sluggy's finally taken his retirement?" Rosier asked in disbelief.

"That means no more Slug Club," Black said with disappointment. "I have to admit, as much of an arse-kisser as the old man was he did know how to put on a proper supper party."

Severus rolled his eyes. Of course Black had been a member of the elite club. From what Severus had been told, Black's older brother had also been invited into the group, but had turned down the coveted invitation on principle because Slughorn was a Slytherin.

"Damn!"

"What is it, Avery?" Severus asked. "It's been rumoured that Slughorn would be retiring for years. It's hardly a surprise."

Avery shook his head, almost as if he were clearing out cobwebs. "It's not that. That means that Professor Myers is the new Head. He's not going to like that our new Head of House is a blood-traitor."

Everyone fell silent because everyone knew who He was. And from what little Severus knew about Him, Avery was right, He would not be pleased. But there wasn't anything that He could rightly do about it, so Severus couldn't understand the upset. It wasn't as if the Dark Lord had children of his own attending Hogwarts, anyway. Why should he care if the Pure-blooded Muggle Studies professor became the Head of Slytherin House? It was for the parents to lodge any protests.

"Well that explains what had Mother and Father in a state this summer," Black said haughtily. "I know the Board meetings were rather heated, but Father never speaks of business at the table. I have no doubt he will continue to voice his protests over the appointment. "

The others seemed to concur, but Severus didn't say anything because he didn't want to fan the flames, but what was done, was done. The Board of Governors had voted on Myers' appointment and any opposition would have already been made, discussed, and overruled. Like it or not…Myers was in.

"Hopefully they did better with the new Potion's Master," Mulciber said.

"Actually, for once the Board outdid themselves," Severus answered knowingly. "They managed to get the American, Richard O'Conner. I've read his some of his work. He's world renowned."

Wilkes said, "The rest of us don't get our rocks off over Potion's, Snape. What did this guy do that's so great?"

"He pioneered research in the development of nerve regenerators," Severus said with ill-hidden excitement. "An improvement in Pain Draughts was only a beginning. Now people who lose motor function through trauma can regain the use of their limbs. I even read a report where one wizard had his eyesight restored after he lost it when he received a Blasting Curse to the eyes in a duelling club fight. His optic nerves just grew back."

Severus looked about and his House-mates looked duly impressed with Dr O'Conner's abilities…as they should be.

"How would you know we have this O'Conner fellow already?" Avery asked sceptically. "Did you know that, Black?"

Black shook his head. Everybody turned and looked at Severus curiously.

"Because I rode with his daughter."

For a moment, the carriage was quiet and his fellow Slytherins looked stunned.

"You mean you rode with another girl besides Evans?" Wilkes asked incredulity as he leaned forward to get an unobstructed view from around Black.

Severus lurched forward as Black slapped him on the back. "I'm proud of you, Snape," he said with a grin. "It's about time you moved on."

Severus could feel his face flush. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't moved anywhere. No one could replace Lily Evans. He said a little defensively, "Don't be daft. She just happened to be in the nearest berth. I can tell you she's in Slytherin, though."

"Well at least that's something," Mulciber commented. "If his daughter's a Snake, chances are, he is too. At any rate, he's likely to cut us some slack."

"Is that her behind us?" Avery asked, indicating the carriage behind theirs.

Severus turned and the carriage carrying mostly Sixth year girls was directly behind them. Severus recognised the back of Aurora Sinistra's and Janice Higgs' heads leaning over across the carriage, apparently asking Lucy questions. Lucy was facing forward in the carriage and she looked as though she felt as out of place as she looked. The petite girl was sunk far into the seat, as if trying to escape the onslaught of questioning. It made her appear smaller than she already was, especially next to the older girls. In actuality the difference in their ages probably wasn't more than a few months. Severus wasn't sure if it was the waning light, or the fact that the girl looked like she might be sick from fear, but from a distance her pale skin looked as if it turned slightly chartreuse.

"She doesn't look as though she's happy to be here, does she?" He heard Wilkes comment off-handily. He and Black were both turned around like Severus, watching the girls behind them.

Lucy managed to spot Severus and she gave him a wan smile and a tentative wave. Without thinking, he gave her a half-hearted wave in return. The other girls turned their attention curiously to where Lucy was waving. Severus could swear he saw one or two looks disgust before they turned back to Lucy and began pecking her with questions again, like ravenous birds. The poor girl looked as if she wanted to hide under an invisibility cloak, and Severus couldn't blame her.

Severus' stomach turned into a knot. No doubt the dragons were already trying to poison Lucy against him.

"She's probably just nervous being in a new country," Severus said more to himself as he continued to look back and wonder at the girl. Though she had been quiet for most of the trip, neither did she strike Severus as being shy.

"More likely because she's surrounded by girls older than she is and feels uncomfortable," Avery remarked sagely. "She can't be more than a fourth year at most. A little young for you, isn't she, Snape?"

The other boys guffawed and sniggered. Severus turned back around and settled himself as if he had been unaffected by Avery's insinuation. In truth, it made his insides flutter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. She only waved because she recognised me…nothing more," Severus said. "And it just so happens, that she is fifteen and taking her NEWT courses."

"Well, I don't care if she's a first year. She's pretty enough and as long as she's not a Mu…Muggle-born, she's better than some of the riff-raff they allow into this school," Black said almost hopefully.

Rosier reached across the carriage and smacked the younger Wizard over the head good-naturedly. "Of course she's not Muggle-born you dimwit. Her father's the Potion's Master."

Black leaned back and blushed. Severus wasn't certain if it was from embarrassment of missing the obvious or that perhaps he had taken a fancy to Lucy from a distance. Even if she were a year ahead of him in classes, they were close to the same age.

If Regulus Black set his eyes on the Potion Master's daughter, no doubt he would win her over. Severus heard how the girls fawned after the Black brothers and their roguish good looks. Now that Sirius Black had gone and mucked-up his Blood-right last year, Regulus was now the scion of the Black Family…heir to one of Britain's greatest Wizarding fortunes. What girl in her right mind wouldn't take a chance on becoming the next Lady Black if given the opportunity?

"Forget it, Black," Avery said teasingly. "It looks like she's already has her sights on Snape, and your mother wouldn't approve, anyway."

Severus was aghast. "We rode in a car together…she does not have her sights on…"

"Why don't you think she would be good enough for my mother?" Black interrupted defiantly.

"Because your mother would never approve of any witch who wasn't a pure-blood and it's obvious she's half pixie."

With the exception of Regulus, the other boys' laughed at Avery's off-the-cuff remark. Severus didn't laugh either, but then again, he rarely laughed in the presence of his current company so the others took no heed to the fact that Severus did not appreciate the joke.

Though the comment was innocent and good-natured enough to anyone who had no prior knowledge of the boy who made it and those who appreciated it, Severus was all too aware of the very real prejudice that fuelled it.

"Well, someone's got to be the shortest in our year, Avery," Severus said. "And don't go giving her a hard time. She's a nice girl."

Actually, Severus didn't know if she was a nice girl or not. For all he knew, she was a complete bitch to most people she met, but she was nice to Severus, and to him that was all that mattered.

"Don't worry, Snape…nobody's going to take the micky out of your girlfriend," Mulciber teased patronisingly. "At least this one is a Slytherin."

"She's not my…"

"We know," Rosier interrupted as he rolled his eyes. "She's not your girlfriend. You really need to lighten up, mate."

"Yeah…it's all in good fun," Mulciber added. "We've just never seen you with another girl except…her…not even in study hall. It's just good to see that you've finally…expanded your horizons, so to speak."

Severus wanted to say that he wasn't expanding anything…but that was bound to stir up another hornet's nest, so Severus didn't bother to answer.

It looked as though the others had finally had enough fun with Severus and the conversation turned to more mundane subjects… girls… NEWTS… girls… Quidditch… girls…the normal conversations of most sixteen-year-old wizards.

Thankfully, there was no talk about their Dark Lord. Although they were in a private carriage, they were also exposed, and though Severus did not know why, there was an unwritten rule that the Dark Lord was not to be spoken of in the earshot of unknown company.

But, Severus had shut them out; glad he was no longer the centre of attention. He looked out to the Black Lake in the distance. Little dots of amber light danced across the water as the punts slowly carried the firsties to the castle. His mind wandered back to the time he and Lily had road across the lake together and looked up in awe at the grand edifice before them.

Severus could remember the fear he felt, that he might not live up to the expectations of the magical world he had finally become fully immersed in after living his life being raised mostly as a Muggle. He remembered that hopeful anxiety like it was yesterday and knew it was in the heart of every First-year floating across the water… only eleven-years old and going to meet destiny. The only thing that kept Severus from jumping out of the boat and swimming back to shore was the certainty that Lily would meet destiny right beside him.

But that was no longer true. As the carriages rambled past the iron gates that surrounded the imposing ancient castle, Severus had felt even less certain of his destiny than in the days of his childhood. Here he was, only four months until he met his majority, and Severus still did not know what to do with his life. No…he knew what he wanted to do, but those old dreams shattered into a million irreparable pieces now that he knew Lily no longer wanted him…and all of Severus' dreams of the future had featured Lily by his side. Just as when he was young, it was all Severus could do to keep from jumping out of the moving carriage and find a place to hide forever in obscurity.

Lily had told Severus to find a life of his own…but he could imagine no life without her. Never had Severus been so uncertain as to the direction his life would take. He would have to forge new dreams and new ambitions that couldn't depend upon anyone ever being there for him again. He had only himself to rely upon now. Severus didn't know if he could do it…and he had never been so scared in his entire life.


	4. The Potions Master

***2 September 1976***

Severus settled himself into one of the front lab tables and pulled out his mother's old textbook along with his quill and parchment. His mother's copy of Advanced Potions Making was amongst his most prized possessions. He had actually found it when he was looking amongst his mother's old school things the year before and he had practically memorised it. Severus had even signed the book as the 'Half-Blood Prince'. As a child, when they were in private, Severus' mother would refer to him as her 'Little Half-Blood Prince'. Those days were long gone.

His mother's old school book had been a boon to Severus. As he conducted research that led him to invent a potion that held the potential to make him financially independent, Severus had made many important discoveries that improved upon some existing practices and even some new techniques. He began to use his mother's text book as a journal, of sorts, where he would jot down some of his best ideas not only for Potions, but for spells. He wouldn't trade the battered tome for all of the new Potion's books in Flourish and Blott's.

Professor Myers had handed out timetables that morning at breakfast and Severus was very happy with his. Arithmancy, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and of course, Potions would fill Severus' days. The curriculum would not only prepare him for his first career choice, Potion's Master, but also his second choice, Healer.

The Marauders were half right about Severus…he did study the Dark Arts and he knew more about Dark magic than most people his age. That…coupled with his formidable wand skills was why his dorm-mates tolerated him when they normally berated most half-bloods. What they got wrong was Severus did not practice Dark magic. But just the mention of Dark magic had always been enough to set Lily off, so Severus usually kept his private studies…private. Severus could never get Lily to understand that in order to counter Dark magic one had to know how it worked.

He idly watched as the other Sixth-year NEWT students wandered into the dungeon classroom. Oddly enough, Avery was not taking Potions, although he had made a high enough OWL score. Out of his fellow Slytherins, only Rosier and Sinistra joined him on the left side of the room. Rosier was actively trying to attain Sinistra's favour and the young woman seemed to be receptive to his attention. They took a table two rows back from Severus.

Unlike in the lower level classes, NEWT level classes consisted of students from all Houses. The Ravenclaws gathered in the desks directly behind the Slytherins and the Lions and Puffs took the tables in the right aisle. Severus noticed that Lily came in accompanied by her friend Alice, and much to Severus' annoyance… the Marauders…well… the Marauders sans Pettigrew. Apparently all of Lupin's tutoring wasn't enough to drill enough sense into the runt of the pack for him to pass his OWLs on his own. Black and Potter had been boasting for years that they were going to become Aurors. Unfortunately for Severus, that meant having to suffer with them in NEWTs Potions.

Severus purposely turned his face away from the arrogant Gryffindors and focused his attention to the man at the dais. He wasn't about to let Lily know how much she had hurt him and he certainly wasn't going to give any more fodder to the Marauders in which to torment him with.

Dr O'Conner had been introduced the previous night along with his wife and daughter but today he sat alone at his desk, his fingers underlining the text he was reading on his parchment. The Headmaster had announced that the new professor would be addressed with his academic title of 'Doctor', rather than the traditional title of Professor. Lucy had explained that in America, Witches and Wizards attended university to obtain their higher certifications. As opposed to Europe, where one only needed to apprentice under a Master and pass a certification exam to obtain their Mastery, in America one had to earn their degree at a university. Her father had extended his study into the field and obtained a very coveted and rare Doctorate.

Dr O'Conner was a tall man who seemed to be relatively fit for his age. His very demeanour commanded respect. He had dark brown hair and wore curious dark, small round spectacles, even at night. At first, Severus wondered if the doctor was trying to be trendy, but from what he read of Dr O'Conner's articles and what little he had observed of the wizard interacting with the other professors, the Potion's Master didn't seem the sort. His robes were conservative enough and the dark orange-brown conveyed a picture of a man who did not seem frivolous at all.

Severus had just removed his new cauldron and his Potion's kit when Dr O'Conner stood up and called class to order. His hand brushed along the desk top as he came around the front and leaned against his desk. Dr O'Conner then waved his wand in the direction of the blackboard, making the chalk write his name on the board of its own volition.

"Good Morning," the Potion's Master said in a nasal American accent that was distinctly different from his daughters. "I'm Dr Richard O'Conner and this is Lab Four-A, Level One NEWTs, Year Six. Please double check your schedules," the Professor said, "and be certain you are in the right lab."

Only Charity Burbage and Jasper Tugwood of Hufflepuff actually pulled out their timetables to check them.

The Professor continued, "Those of you who are not sitting next to somebody, please take this moment to partner up with someone. Most projects will be solo, but there will be one or two where you will be required to work as a team. Choose your seats wisely, because it is where you will remain for the remainder of the term."

A couple of students moved their seats. Unfortunately, Lily was already partnered with her friend, Alice, and much to Severus' irritation, Potter slid into the desk behind them. Potter ended up sitting next to Clementine Wood. Normally, Potter and Black shared a table whilst Lupin shared with Pettigrew. But Wood was seated directly behind Lily and Severus knew that Potter was simply jockeying to get as close to Lily as he could and his cohorts were happy to help.

There were an odd number of students in the classroom and Severus did not expect anyone to partner up with him. Severus had a well-deserved reputation of being picky and temperamental when it came to his school work and not even his own House mates liked to work with him. Only Lily had been able to work companionably with Severus. He actually preferred to work alone, but if he was required to team up with someone he would need a partner. He was about to say something to Dr O'Conner. Needless to say, he was stunned when he felt someone brush his shoulder behind him; and someone who should not have been there, took the inside chair next to his.

"I hope you don't mind," Lucy said quietly. "I like to sit at the front of the room."

Before Severus could reply, Dr O' Conner had turned his attention towards his daughter. "Ms O'Conner," Dr O'Conner said seriously. "You aren't on the rota for this course."

"I apologise, Da…Dr O'Conner," Lucy said contritely as she took a rolled parchment from her bag. "I have note from Professor Myers approving my transfer. I just now left his office. That's why I'm late."

Dr O'Conner stood directly over their work desk and held his hand out, his lips pressed thin. As Dr O'Conner seemed to look down at his daughter, Severus could just catch a glimpse of his brown eyes behind his odd, dark glasses. Something about them struck Severus as strange. They did not follow Lucy's motion as she placed the parchment in his hands. His eyes looked almost paralyzed and they were slightly clouded.

As Dr O'Conner mumbled an incantation that caused the writing on Lucy's parchment to glow and his fingers deftly brushed across the words, Severus was struck by a stunning revelation. Despite his breakthrough into Potions to restore sight…Dr O'Conner, himself, was blind. Nobody else in the classroom seemed to notice.

Dr O'Conner sharply rolled the parchment and said tersely to his daughter as he held the parchment up for emphasis, "We'll discuss this further after class, Ms O'Conner."

"Yes, Sir," Lucy said, seemingly relieved that she was allowed to stay.

Severus was slightly confused over the interchange. True…Lucy had originally said that she was not taking Potions, but he thought that the Potion's Master might be pleased to find his daughter in his class. If anything, Dr O'Conner seemed slightly irritated. More surprisingly, Lucy seemed not to be fazed, nor did she seem to take offence as she took out her quill and parchment and prepared to take notes.

As Dr O'Conner confidently strode back up to the lecture dais, Severus could feel someone's eyes fixed upon him. Most of the students had their attention fixed on the exchange between father and daughter, but Severus had turned just in time to see that Lily had been watching him.

Severus didn't know what to think. A part of his heart raced with happiness to think that Lily might be jealous of another girl sitting willingly next to him, but Severus could not deny that he still felt emotionally caned by her betrayal. When his eyes finally met Lily's, she flushed and turned her attention to the front of the room. Potter and Black had both taken notice of the exchange between Severus and Lily, but Severus simply turned his attention to the Professor as he began to speak and ignored the Marauder's glares.

Professor O'Conner said, "When I call your name, please say 'here', otherwise you will be marked as absent."

The rest of the class soon realised that there was something different about Dr O'Conner, basically because Sirius Black couldn't follow simple directions. Jason Abbot of Hufflepuff answered Dr O'Conner directly when his name was called, but of course Black arrogantly raised his hand a remained silent when the Potion's Master called for him.

It wasn't until Dr O'Conner asked if anyone knew what had happened to 'Mr Black' that Black cleared his throat in embarrassment and answered that looks of realization dawned on the other's faces. Severus looked over at Lucy, curious to see her reaction but she simply shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, obviously used to the reactions of others. Severus was glad that Rosier and Sinistra were sitting two tables back. He knew he would otherwise be getting a tap on the shoulder and a passed note from Evan asking questions that Severus did not know the answers to.

The rest of the roll call went without incident and after Dr O'Conner explained that only students who were serious about the subject should remain and anyone caught horse playing in his classroom would be dealt with severely, he went straight into his lecture.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the first half of this term will be spent researching and brewing complex medicinal potions and unguents which will include treatments, remedies, antidotes, and cures. Contrary to what many might think, there are differences. Would anyone care to venture a guess what these differences might be?"

Severus knew the answer but was not sure how to gain Dr O'Conner's attention without shouting out. From the more than one confused look in the classroom, he wasn't the only one wondering the same thing. The room remained quiet until Lucy finally spoke up.

"If I may, Dr O'Conner," Lucy said without hesitation.

Dr O'Conner turned his attention to his daughter and with a nod of his head he acknowledged her and answered, "Of course, Ms O'Conner."

Lucy straitened herself in her seat and said confidently in her unique accent, "A 'Treatment' is exactly that…it treats the symptoms of a condition, such as headaches, fever, coughing, sneezing or general body aches and the like, but does not cure or heal a malady. A 'Remedy' is used to heal physical trauma, such as broken bones, lacerated kidneys, or burns. Unguents are generally used as topical remedies. 'Antidotes' are used to counter the effects of poisons, toxins, or other Potions like Polyjuice though the effects of that Potion do usually wear off on their own. 'Cures' are used to cure diseases or reverse the effects of Curses. There are some Potions that can act in more than one category, such as a Mandrake Restorative."

Severus was rather impressed by Lucy's thorough answer, and her father seemed to be as well, for there was a slight tinge of pride in his voice when he said, "Very good, Ms O'Conner. Five points to Slytherin. Now…there are many ingredients that are used either alone or on combination with most complex medicinal Potions. Could someone name three ingredients used in these Potions?"

Severus wondered if Lucy would answer again, but she nudged her head in her father's direction, encouraging Severus to give an answer. However, before he could find his voice, Lily raised her hand and tentatively spoke up.

"Erm…Dr O'Conner?" Lily looked about and paled. She put down her hand, nearly sitting on it, when she realised that she looked silly holding up her hand to gain the attention of a man who could not see. Severus never realised she had so many freckles. They weren't unattractive, but Severus had been certain that he had memorised everything about her face.

Dr O'Conner turned his attention to Lily and asked, "Yes, young lady? And what is your name and House?"

"Lily's voice shook a little when she replied, "Lily Evans… Gryffindor, Sir."

"Ah…Ms Evans," Dr O'Conner said brightly. "Professor Slughorn spoke very highly of you. Three ingredients, if you please."

Lily looked slightly more confident at the unsolicited praise and answered with more conviction than she had previously, "Mandrake, Phoenix Tears, and Bezoars are three ingredients used in the bases of many medicinal potions, Sir."

Dr O'Conner awarded Lily five points for Gryffindor—which Severus found to be too generous. Lucy had given a much more thorough answer and had been awarded the same points.

Dr O'Conner was about to continue the lecture, when someone shouted from the back of the room, "Professor O'Conner!"

Severus wasn't the only one who nearly jumped out of his seat when Quirinus Quirrell of Ravenclaw suddenly blurted out the Professor's name.

Quirrell's face coloured as he awkwardly continued now that the entire class' attention was set on him.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Quirrell said more timidly. "I'm Quirinus Quirrell of Ravenclaw."

"Did you have something to say, Mr Quirrell," Dr O'Conner asked, seemingly unaffected by Quirrell's outburst.

"Erm…yes, Sir. I was just wondering why a bezoar would be used as an ingredient when it can be used to counteract poisons in its natural form?"

Dr O'Conner's face brightened. Severus had to admit, he rather enjoyed the way Dr O'Conner encouraged interaction from his students.

"That is a very good question, Mr Quirrell. Can anyone here give him an answer?" Dr O' Conner asked.

Nobody else seemed to have the answer, with the exception of Lucy, who looked as though she were biting her tongue to keep from answering. Severus knew the answer and Lucy must have seen it in his face. She looked at Severus and pointedly nudged her head in her father's direction again. She silently mouthed, "Go ahead."

Severus had to supress the urge to raise his hand like Lily had. He was still looking at Lucy, marvelling at her encouragement when he said, "Severus Snape of Slytherin House, Dr O'Conner."

"Come, Mr Snape, tell us what you know about bezoars."

Old Slugghorn had never called Severus out in class before. The former Professor had always called upon his favourites and Severus had not been amongst them. For a moment Severus thought he might lose his voice.

Then, from the corner of his eye he caught Lucy smiling at him—a genuine warm and encouraging smile. Severus did not know why she smiled at him, nor did he know why he cared, but he found courage in her smile nonetheless.

"Yes, Sir," Severus answered, turning his attention back to the Professor. "It is true that the common goat bezoars can counter simple poisons and slow down the effects of more complex ones by simply shoving one down the victims throat—"

Severus was interrupted by soft giggles and choked back guffaws but a sharp "Ahem", from Dr O'Conner quickly brought the class back to order.

The Professor regarded the classroom sternly then said to Severus, "Please go on, Mr Snape."

Severus felt like he had a stone lodged in his throat, but he managed to squeeze out another, "Yes, Sir," and then continued.

"Nearly all poisons, no matter how simple or complex, will have an alternate antidote other than a bezoar. However, the more complex a poison is, the more likely it will require a goat bezoar and the more likely the bezoar will require a catalyst. By analysing the separate components and remembering Golpalott's Third Law that states, 'The antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the…"

Dr O'Conner had a funny quirk on his face as he allowed Severus to prattle on about bezoars and Golpalott's Third Law. As Severus continued to speak, the Professor turned his back momentarily and pointed his wand at a tall cupboard that set along the back wall of the room. The right door of the cabinet opened and several small boxes floated across the room and came to rest on a tall table upon the dais.

When Severus finished, Dr O'Conner said, "Mr Snape, I see that you specifically mentioned goat bezoars. Can you elaborate?"

All eyes were on Severus. Most of the class had tuned him out when he initially began to talk, but like Severus, they must have noticed that Dr O'Conner had specifically called on him. Severus wasn't sure if the attention was a good thing or a bad thing. On one hand, it was a stroke to his ego to think that he had gained positive attention from the Professor. On the other hand, positive attention from a teacher did not always equate to positive attention from one's classmates. Severus didn't mind telling Dr O'Conner all that he knew, but why did he have to do it in front of the entire class?

Severus tried to swallow down that pesky lump in his throat that stubbornly refused to go away. "Yes, Dr O'Conner. All mammals can produce bezoars, but because goats can digest plants that other grazing animals find toxic, their bezoars are most suited for antidotes, with the exception of nightshades and mould toxins. Solanaceæ and mould toxins are deadly to goats and therefore their bezoars are ineffective for poisons based on either."

Dr O'Conner smiled and said, "Very good Mr Snape. I think such a thorough explanation warrants another ten points to Slytherin."

Severus looked behind him to see the reaction of his House mates. Sure enough, they greeted him with thumbs up and silly grins. He received smattered, half-hearted applause from the Puff's and Ravens. The Gryffindor's just glared at him, mostly because over half of them were Marauders or Marauder worshippers, except Lily. Severus couldn't decipher the far-off look on her face, but as soon as she noticed that Severus had spotted her, her attention became stoically fixed on her Potion's text.

It became obvious that the topic of the day would remain bezoars and their role in antidotes as Dr O'Conner continued to lecture on some of the characteristics of different bezoars and what poisons they are best pitted against. He then passed out one box to each table and asked his students to physically describe the bezoars inside, identify what animal they came from, and name at least two antidotes they could be used in.

Severus was a bit taken aback when Lucy scooted her stool closer to his. Severus wasn't accustomed to being so close to a girl…well…except for Lily, but somehow, Lily didn't seem to count.

Severus opened their box and said to Lucy in a low voice, "You're the Potion Master's daughter. I don't expect to get anything less than an 'O' on this project."

"For some reason, I don't think you need my help to get an 'O' in this subject, Severus," Lucy said with a mischievous grin as she picked the largest bezoar and studied it. "Ten points… Keep on answering Daddy's question like that and we're sure for the House Cup... This one's bovine."

From the type of clover and the course hair embedded in the calcified stone, she was right. They both diligently wrote down the information Dr O'Conner required and went on to the next. The next one was easy. It was obviously a common goat bezoar. When Severus picked up the next one, he almost fell out of his chair.

"Merlin's balls," Severus said under his breath in awe.

Lucy looked up from where she was still writing and warily looked around the room. Apparently she wanted to make certain her father did not hear Severus' coarse language. The professor was leaning over and answering a question from Black, so he either did not hear Severus, or chose to ignore him.

"What…what is it?" Lucy quietly asked with a hint of alarm.

"Look at his one, Lucy," Severus said with quiet urgency. "Is this what I think it is?"

Lucy took the slightly purple stone from Severus' hand. Severus knew his identification was right when she nearly dropped the bezoar from surprise. She looked up at Severus with wide eyes. "Oh, my…If you're thinking that this one is human, I think you're right. But from the lavender colour, it has obviously been rendered inert."

The stone was smaller than the more common goat bezoar, but as Lucy said, it was stained a light-purple. In the middle of the calcification was a clump of very fine, long hair that could belong to none other than a human. There were also little pieces of what looked to be linen cloth embedded in the stone.

Human bezoars, though not unheard of, were exceedingly rare and rarely used, basically because as an antidote, they were only effective for the person who produced them. Unfortunately, they could also be used to cast very powerful curses against the one who produced it and the only way a counter-curse could be produced was with another bezoar from the same person. As a result, when a human produced a bezoar, it was common practice to neutralise its magic in a potion that caused it to turn light-purple. Most human bezoars were produced by children. No one wanted to risk their child's bezoar making into the hands of a Dark Wizard.

Severus and Lucy looked up at each other, both exclaiming in hushed and excited voices, "Wow!"

Severus turned to his quill and parchment, writing frantically as Lucy hurriedly skimmed through the text to look up more information on human bezoars. As Severus wrote, he silently pondered about how nice it was to have a partner that could become as excited over potion ingredients as he was. Lily was very good at Potions, but she never became excited over them like Severus. Lucy might prove to become the ideal partner. And to think…she hadn't planned on taking Potions.

The lesson ended, and Dr O'Conner assigned everyone to read Golpalott's Third Law so that they might be prepared to produce an antidote to an unknown poison at their next meeting.

Severus noticed that Lucy was packing her bag rather quickly. She tried to move her way past Severus when her father called out, "Lucy…I believe I asked you to stay behind."

Lucy plunked her bag back down on the table and gave a sigh of resignation. She knew she had been caught and there was no point in denying it.

"Yes, Daddy," she said heavily.

Severus was gathering up his rucksack, getting ready to head for lunch, when Dr O'Conner said, "Mr Snape. If you don't have a class to rush off to, may I have a moment of your time after I talk to my daughter?"

Severus felt the butterflies gather in his stomach as he put his own bag back on the table, "Of course, Sir," was all he could managed to say.

Lucy was already in her father's office, standing in front of his desk, looking very much like a petulant child who knew she had done something wrong. Severus just didn't understand what it could be. It didn't look like he would find out because Dr O'Conner ominously closed the door behind him.

Once, he heard Lucy's slightly raised voice say, "But, Daddy, I know I can do it…" to which her father replied, "Your mother and I have already given you our final word on this, Lucy."

There were a couple more minutes in which Severus heard nothing and then Dr O'Conner finally opened the door, holding up a parchment to his daughter who looked slightly heartbroken. "I'll be sending this to Professor Myers straight away."

Despite the resigned expression on her face, she still stopped in front of her father then stood on her toes, planting a kiss on his cheek, "Yes, Daddy."

Dr O'Conner stood at the door waiting for Severus to enter. As he passed Lucy she asked, "This is my lunch hour too. I can wait if you like."

He looked at her bemusedly and said, "Sure," because he was too stunned to say anything else.

Severus stepped into the Potion Master's office. It was much like old Slughorn's office had been; full of slimy potion ingredients that were fascinating, even if a bit nauseating to look at. The room was windowless and dark, despite the two sconces lit on opposite walls. It was rather eerie. Severus wouldn't want a jar of disembodied newt eyes staring back at him every day, but he supposed that wasn't a problem for Dr O'Conner.

"Please, Mr Snape, make yourself comfortable," the Professor offered as he closed the door behind him.

Severus took one of the chairs in front of Dr O'Conner's large oak desk, but he was anything but comfortable.

Dr O'Conner seated himself in his chair on the opposite side of the desk. To Severus, he seemed rather imposing, but the first words out of the man's mouth caught him by surprise.

"First thing, Mr Snape, I would like to thank you for standing up for Lucy yesterday on the train. That was very noble of you."

Severus searched his mind for the right words because, 'You're welcome' just didn't seem right thing to say and he wondered how much of the story Lucy had told him.

"Well, I couldn't just stand there and let them talk that way about a girl, Sir," Severus said, mildly astonished that he hadn't choked on his words from his nervousness.

"She told her mother and I last night after the feast," the professor said as he picked up a file that was lying on his desk.

Severus remembered Lucy ran up to the Head table to speak to her parents after the Welcoming Feast was officially over and the firsties had been gathered to follow the Fifth Year prefects. Oddly, it wasn't her father, but her mother who had been seated next to the Headmaster, and she wasn't even an employee. Severus didn't think Lucy had enough time to give them details about the train ride. Apparently, he was wrong.

Just like it had done when he was scanning Lucy's schedule, the parchment began to glow as Dr O'Conner deftly scanned it with the tips of his fingers.

"My daughter has always had a hard time socialising outside of family," the Professor commented. "It's heartening to see she has made a friend already. Hm…It seems the OWL examiners had some very flattering things to say about your brewing techniques and your problem solving abilities."

"Thank you, Sir," Severus said. He wondered where this was going. The Professor had already thanked him for defending Lucy.

Dr O'Conner closed his file and turned back to Severus, "Other than a couple of minor disciplinary incidents with the same group of boys, you have a rather impressive academic record, Mr Snape."

Severus was tempted to tell the Professor that it was the same group of boys who insulted his daughter, but he had a feeling that this meeting had nothing to do with the Marauders.

"I also noticed that you never made a grade lower that an 'O' in Potions, yet Professor Slughorn failed to recommend you in his letter to me. Did you and Slughorn not get along?"

Severus wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't that he didn't get along with Slughorn; it was just that he had been invisible to Slughorn. Severus was homely and awkward. He had no social or political connections and he was not charismatic. Chances were, the ex-Professor only thought Severus made good grades because of Lily. It never occurred to him that Lily had succeeded as well as she had in Potions because it was Severus who mentored and encouraged her, not the other way around. Certainly, Lily was bright enough to have done well in her own right, but whenever she rose her hand to give an answer in class, more often than not they were Severus' words she used.

Severus was afraid to complain about another teacher, even an ex-teacher. He did not what to be seen as a whinger or an excuse maker.

"No, Sir. I had no issues with Professor Slughorn."

Severus didn't think his voice sounded convincing and apparently, Dr O'Conner thought the same thing.

"Mr Snape, I'm asking you to be candid. I have gone over every student record over the summer and yours stands out. You were obviously Slughorn's top student and frankly, I am mystified by his omission of you in his letter."

Severus focused on the intricate design on the tips of his prized dragon hide boots. "Well…Sir…I don't think it's my place to criticise a teacher."

"In this case, I believe it is," the Professor countered. "But as we are getting short on time, we'll readdress the question at another time. I need to get to the point of this meeting so you can get to lunch. Are you interested in a career in Potions, Mr Snape?"

Severus' attention was caught immediately and his heart leapt with excitement. "Yes, Sir, I am. Especially medicinal potions and counter-curses."

There was a satisfied grin on the Professors face, "I have to admit, I've rarely heard such a detailed explanation on bezoars from one of my Graduate students. Very impressive, Mr Snape…very impressive."

"Th…Thank you, Sir," Severus stammered.

Dr O'Conner now had a wide smile. "You're welcome. I am offering you an assistantship, Mr Snape. I'm afraid it isn't very glamorous. Mostly grunt-work. You would be required to do some things that are often done by students in detention, but you would also run errands for me into the village from time-to-time, so that might be fun. There is also a small stipend and lab privileges, with my permission, of course.

"An assistantship?"

"Yes, and if that works out, then perhaps we can later discuss a formal apprenticeship."

"An apprenticeship…you would recommend me for an apprenticeship?"

"Recommend? No. I would offer you an apprenticeship under myself. That is of course only if the assistantship works out and your parents agree."

Severus sat mute. He was having a hard time breathing. He would have been more than thrilled for a recommendation. But an apprenticeship under Dr Richard O'Conner! Severus could write his ticket anywhere!

Severus was a little nervous about a letter going to his parents. He didn't know if they would even bother to answer it.

"My father is a Muggle," Severus said almost apologetically. "He doesn't understand much about magic and my mum is ill. I'll be of age in January. I can sign myself into an apprenticeship then."

Dr O'Conner arose from his chair, keeping his right hand on the edge of the desk and allowing it to guide him towards Severus' voice. "There's nothing to apologise for, Mr Snape. My father's a Muggle too."

Suddenly Severus felt a comforting masculine hand on his shoulder. "Mr Snape? Was there something else you wanted to say?"

There was much Severus wanted to say. But he would not talk about his parents. Of course, he would send his mum an Owl and tell her all about the assistantship, but he doubted he would get a reply. As the years passed, his mum had become more and more withdrawn from reality. When his father wasn't home, she mindlessly went about, quietly cleaning the house the Muggle way and obsessively reading the Daily Prophet, which was her only link to the wizarding world when Severus wasn't about. Frankly, Severus believed she needed professional care, but he had no say in it and his dad didn't seem to care overly much.

Over the summer, Severus noticed that most nights, she had to be reminded to bathe and feed herself. The only good to seem to come out of his mother's lethargy was that she had no bruises when Severus came home from school last spring. She had withdrawn so far into herself apparently Tobias found that beating up on her was no longer worth the energy. That…and Severus' threats.

Tobias hadn't laid a hand on Severus in over two years because Severus had grown enough to fight back. Severus had also told his father that although he had terrorised his wife into being a Squib, Severus was not. Sod the ban on underage Wizardry, he wouldn't hesitate to curse his own father if he laid a hand on his mum again. But despite the fact that Tobias no longer physically abused his family the psychological damage was already done.

Severus was determined that once he could, he would get his mum away from Tobias and get her the professional help she needed. He was afraid that it was only a matter of time before his father's old habits resurfaced their ugly heads, and then his mum might really be in trouble. But running away took money, and so did acquiring the services of a good Mind Healer. Severus needed this assistantship. If he could gain the apprenticeship by spring, he could actually take his exam for his Mastery before he turned twenty. His mum just needed to hold on a bit longer. Over the summer he had told her as much...that he would take her away as soon as he could. He just hoped she believed him.

He hated to think about his home life. It accomplished nothing but making him angry and resentful. Angry at his father and his temper…resentful that his mother hadn't done more to protect herself and her son in the early years, yet he could not find it in his heart to fault his mum. There was no use in talking about it with anyone because there was nothing anyone could do. His mum's Prince relatives had disowned her long ago and Severus couldn't see appealing to the Snapes. So he and his mum were alone in the world, and it was up to Severus to take care of her as much as he could on his own.

"No, Sir. I can't think of anything."

The Professor did not look convinced as he removed his hand from Severus' shoulder. "Okay then."

With a flick of his wand a parchment emerged from his desk and floated over to Severus. "This is a list of responsibilities and expectations for both of us. Think on it the next couple of days and if you're interested, be here at seven o'clock Saturday night."

Severus looked at the rolled parchment in awe as he arose from his chair. He was so grateful he was at a loss for words. "Sir…I…I don't know what to say."

"Well of course you don't," the Professor said with a chuckle as he led Severus to the door. "You haven't even read the parchment. You might have a change of heart."

Dr O'Conner held out his hand and Severus shook it enthusiastically. "I'm sure I won't. Thank you, Dr O'Conner. I am so honoured."

Dr O'Conner chuckled again and said, "Please…enough with the praise. You'll give me a big head. Just keep up what you've been doing, Mr Snape, and I'm sure everything will work out splendidly for you."

As Severus came out of the office with Dr O'Conner, he saw Lucy look up from her reading. He said, "Thank you again, Professor. I promise to make you proud."

"I'm sure you will," Dr O'Conner said as he patted Severus on the shoulder and then turned his attention to his daughter.

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Make sure you come down and say hello to your mother before curfew."

"I will," Lucy said as she stuffed her Charms book into her bag. "Severus and I better get going if we're going to eat."

"You two get going, then. I'll see you tonight, Lucy…Severus—I hope to see you Saturday," the Professor said pointedly.

Severus and Lucy said their goodbyes to Dr O'Conner and headed up the stairs to the Great Hall.

"So…what did Daddy want?" Lucy asked excitingly.

Severus couldn't help but smile when he answered, "He offered me an assistantship with a stipend."

Lucy looked like she was going to jump out her skin as her face was lit up with excitement. She began walking backwards to face Severus. "Why, that's fantastic, Severus! If you play your cards right, it could lead to an apprenticeship!"

"That's what your dad said," Severus said happily. Severus was afraid that he might have to depend on Avery and Mulciber's Dark Lord to get ahead. Who knows what he would have asked in exchange for such a favour. But now…now Severus had a legitimate chance for an apprenticeship under one of the world's best Masters. This…this could change everything.

"By the way, why did he call you in? Doesn't he want you in potions?"

Lucy sobered a little and turned around, facing the right direction. She held on to her rucksack strapped across her shoulder with both hands, and walked step-in-step with Severus. "Of course he wants me in Potions. He just doesn't want me to overload."

"Overload? You didn't drop a class to pick up Potions?"

"Of course I did," she said with a bit of offence. "The thing is I added two courses," she added remorsefully.

Severus stifled a laugh. "I take it he took issue with it.

"Took issue," Lucy scoffed. "I'm lucky he didn't call me to the woodshed."

Severus wasn't entirely sure what Lucy meant by that, but he was pretty sure it wasn't a good thing.

"What was the other course you added?"

"It doesn't matter," Lucy said evasively. "He said I had to choose one and since Uncle Albus tutored me in Defence and Transfiguration over the summer, I decided to keep Potions. Do you know how to make a Patronus? I can't make a corporeal one yet, but Uncle Albus said…"

Lucy started to ramble so quickly, it took a moment for Severus to register what she had said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," he said as he grabbed her arm. Lucy stopped and looked at him quizzically. "Did you just say, 'Uncle Albus'? As in Albus Dumbledore? As in Headmaster Albus Dumbledore?"

Lucy nodded so quickly, for a moment, Severus thought she might have a nervous tic. "Yeah. He's my great graddaddy's big brother. They don't talk much, but they try not to let that…"

Severus just couldn't believe his ears. It didn't make sense. "You mean to tell me that the Headmaster is your uncle?"

Lucy looked around, apparently making sure they would not be overheard. "I should learn to keep my mouth shut," she chastised to herself.

"No, he's not really my uncle. He's my grandmamma's uncle," Lucy practically whispered. "My grandmamma moved to America before World War Two. Look…I don't want word to get around, so keep it quiet."

"I don't understand. Why don't you want anyone to know? You could…"

Before Severus could get out another word, Lucy interrupted, "Look, Severus…I was teased enough in my last school because I was two grades ahead of everyone else. I'm going to get it bad enough here because Daddy is the Potion's Master. If folks find out that I'm related to the Headmaster, I might not hear the end of it. Please don't tell anyone," Lucy pleaded.

It never occurred to him that Lucy might have been teased in her last school. But it was often the case that the most gifted students usually suffered the most heckling from their fellow classmates. Severus knew what that was like. "I promise on one condition," he said.

Lucy gave a quirky smile, perhaps because she heard Severus' true unconditional promise. "What is it?"

"Will you teach me how to conjure a Patronus?"

"Of course I will."

Lucy had taken Severus by the hand and began to lead him into the Great Hall, but he held her back.

"Wait, Lucy. I have to tell you something before we go in," Severus said as he dropped his hand from hers.

"You better make it quick," Lucy said impatiently. "I have a pit where my stomach used to be."

Severus swallowed a deep breath and took a quick look at the large crowd of students chatting and gossiping over their afternoon meals. He was afraid that after he said what he had to say, he might lose his new friend. But she deserved to know the truth. "Look, Lucy. You should know…I'm…I'm not the most popular bloke her at Hogwarts. If you hang out with me…well…some of the others might give you a hard time about it."

Lucy face was crestfallen and Severus' heart nearly ripped out of his chest. "Would you rather I not keep company with you?"

Severus began to trip over his reply. "No…I mean, yes…I mean of course I want to keep company with you…I'm just letting you know that if you do…keep company with me, I mean…you're still likely to be teased," he said apologetically.

Lucy's smile slowly returned to her face and she took Severus' hand again. "If I'm going to be teased, it's better to be teased because I have a friend, than because I don't have one. Let's go get something to eat."

Nobody paid much attention to Severus and Lucy as they entered the Great Hall and sat at the Slytherin table.

Lily and the Marauders must have already eaten and gone outside to enjoy the warm late summer day. But Severus didn't care. He had just been offered a position that any young man his age should covet. And he was casually eating lunch with a new friend. It was the best first day at Hogwarts Severus had ever had.


	5. After Class

**2 September, 1976~2:32 pm***

Severus slung his rucksack on his bed and flopped onto his mattress, face first. He was coming down from the emotional high he had been experiencing all day, and frankly, he felt like he needed a nap.

But, there was no time for a nap. He had a letter to write to his mum, not to mention Charms and Potions homework to tackle. Luckily in both cases it was only reading. The only NEWT classes left that day were Muggle Studies and Astronomy later at night, so Severus' school day was done. He wanted to get his reading done quickly because tomorrow his day started early. It began with Ancient Runes at seven-thirty in the morning and ended with Arithmancy at three-twenty. It made for a long day, but his lunch period was sandwiched by two free periods as he was taking neither Transfiguration nor History of Magic.

From the chatter drifting in from the stairway, Severus knew his dorm mates were on their way up. Although he was bone weary, he forced himself out of bed. Severus figured that he should get the letter written to his mother first, else he forget.

Severus was struggling to remove his tie when Avery and Mulciber came in the room complaining about professors favouring Muggleborns—no doubt because, as usual, Lily had just showed out the entire class during the Charm's lesson.

Avery hadn't noticed Severus when he first entered the room. "Well of course, Flitwick is going to play favourites to that jumped-up Mu…Muggleborn," Avery corrected mid-sentence when he finally noticed Severus. "I mean—it's obvious that he's not even a Half-blood. I wonder if he is even fully human."

"Now what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked, trying to keep his pique in check.

Severus actually respected Professor Flitwick. The diminutive Charms Professor had hosted a couple of Duelling Clubs over the years and had proven himself to be a rather formidable wizard. Severus often wondered why Flitwick didn't teach Defence.

"He doesn't mean anything by it, Snape," Mulciber said as he not-so-subtly elbowed Avery in the ribs. "You know Rowe. He's just talking out his arse again."

Avery rubbed his sore side. Though he glowered at Mulciber, he spoke to Severus. "Come on. Face it Snape. You know any teacher that isn't a Slytherin is going to be prejudiced against us."

"Well, what is it, Avery? Is Flitwick favouring Muggleborns because of his blood status or because he's prejudiced against our House?" Severus asked as he knelt on the floor to open his trunk at the foot of his bed. "As I recall, Flitwick awarded a total of twenty points to our House today between myself, Wilkes, and O'Conner. I don't understand what has your knickers in such a twist."

Avery tossed his books onto his bed as Mulciber sat on the side of his own and pulled out his Defence text. "What does that matter when he gave a total of twenty points to your old girlfriend," he said bitterly.

Avery's words stung and it was all Severus could do to keep from throwing a hex at him…again. But Severus was determined that no one would ever know how much his unrequited feelings for Lily Evans still affected him.

Severus had already found what he was looking for in the bottom of his trunk, but he lingered a little longer so his dorm mates wouldn't see him collecting his emotions.

"Lily Evans was never my girlfriend," Severus said with a deathly quiet as he tossed a small wooden case with brass fixtures on top of his bed.

Mulciber's eyes darted nervously between Severus and Avery, perhaps noticing that his best friend had hit a sore spot with Severus. Before Avery could say something disparaging and thus earn himself another nasty hex and the end of Severus' wand, Mulciber wisely changed the subject.

"Why are you breaking out the writing desk, Snape?" Mulciber asked. "The term just started. Did the new Potion's Master assign an essay so soon?"

Severus stretched out on his bed and placed the case across his legs. It opened up into a small lap desk. He opened the hinged lid and took out a fresh sheet of writing parchment then he un-stoppered the bottle of ink that sat snuggly in its hole and took out his quill.

"If you must know, Mulciber—I'm writing my mother to inform her that the new Potion's Master has offered me a stipend assistantship this year," Severus said somewhat irritably, still aggravated from Avery's comments about Lily.

"You're shitting us," Avery said in amazement, apparently forgetting his diatribe against Lily. "I've only heard of one other assistantship ever being awarded since we've been here. How'd you manage it on the first day? It's not like the new professor has seen your work. Did you get a recommendation from Sluggy after all?"

Seeming to breathe a sigh of relief that he quelled the tension between Severus and Avery before Avery ended up with a pair of bat's wings for ears, Mulciber said, "Well, it's about time Slughorn recognised your genius, Snape. You've been the best in Potions for our Year since we arrived here. This must make up for all of the times he snubbed you. "

"Slughorn recognised nothing," Severus said as he dipped his quill into the ink and then began to scratch upon his parchment. "It was Dr O'Conner who so quickly recognised my abilities. He was impressed by my performance during today's lesson as well as my past record; it was as simple as that," he added, unable to stop an insufferable smug lift the corner of his lips.

"Well this will definitely make you look all the more impressive when you go before the Dark Lord and ask for an apprenticeship recommendation," Avery proclaimed presumptively. "I know Lucius Malfoy has stated that he would gladly endorse your candidacy into the ranks, but any accomplishments you can boast on your own merit wouldn't be amiss either. Let's face it. Your blood status puts you at a disadvantage and you will need all the help you can get."

Severus could bear no more of his present company. He hastily finished his letter and put his lap desk back into his trunk.

Mulciber at least knew how to make pretence at being amiable, but Avery just didn't know when to keep his gob shut. Severus was tired of everybody making assumptions about his future path…his House mates, Lucius Malfoy, the Marauders, Lily. Severus desperately wanted to tell them all what to do with themselves, and especially the Dark Lord, but he shared a dorm room with four of You Know Who's most ardent advocates in the school and Severus very much wanted to wake up in the morning with his gonads intact.

As much as Severus would love to take his frustrations out on Avery, he had already hexed his fellow Slytherin once the year before. Although at the time, Severus had the backing of his House mates, he was afraid if he hexed Avery again the act could backfire on him.

Severus said nothing as he rolled up his parchment and gathered his books. He knew if he stayed much longer and Avery continued with his pap, that curses would be flying about the room soon.

"Where are you going?" Avery asked, his expression bewildered, obviously clueless about over the offence given to Severus.

"To the Owlery," Severus answered gruffly.

As he marched out of the room, Severus could hear Avery ask Mulciber, "Did I say something wrong?"

To which Mulciber replied, "Don't take it personally, Mate. You know Snape always wears his pants too tight."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Severus came down from the Owlery, the last classes of the day were just letting out. He had agreed to meet Lucy just outside the main door after she finished Muggle Studies and they would study Potions and Charms together. The day was fine and like many other students, Severus preferred to study under the shade of the rowans by the Black Lake and he knew a secluded spot where they were unlikely to bothered by the Marauders, or anybody else for that matter.

There were already dozens of students gathered at the front gate awaiting their friends, or in some cases, lovers. Severus had no desire to wait with the herd, so he ducked behind an oak tree that was far enough away to afford him privacy but where he could still see who was coming out of the castle. He reached into his pocket and retrieved an apple that he nicked from the bowl of fruit provided in the common room.

Severus leaned against the tree and casually ate his apple as he watched the throng of students pour onto the castle grounds. Regulus and his Quidditch teammates exited the castle as well, brooms in hand and training gear donned, wasting no time getting their first flying practice of the term. It was still another two weeks until try outs for team replacements, but that didn't seem to concern the rest of the team. Severus noticed that Black's parents had bought him a new Nimbus 1500 as a reward from making team captain.

Severus did feel a slight pang of envy. He loved to fly and had always wanted to play Quidditch. Over the years, Severus convinced himself that the only reason he didn't try out for the team was because his academic schedule didn't allow for it, but the reality had been that he knew he couldn't afford a decent broom. Of course, thanks to his summer business, Severus could have bought a new broom instead of clothes if he wanted to, but now most other players his age had vastly more experience in the game and he wasn't about to provide James Potter with another means to humiliate him. Severus would stick with what he excelled in—Potions and Defence.

He was actually a bit surprised that he was able to discern Lucy out of the mass of humanity at the top of the entrance stairs. Unlike Lily, the colour of her hair wasn't very distinctive but Severus had come to associate Lucy with her long double braids and softly curling fringe. She was smiling and talking to two other students. Severus could only see the back of their heads, but even from his distance, he knew the tall, sandy-haired boy and had a fairly good idea who the dark-haired girl not much taller than Lucy was.

Severus took one last taste of his apple but stopped mid-bite. His eyes narrowed when he noticed Lucy's face sober. Approaching the trio from the bottom of the stairs were the Marauders—well—three quarters of them, which only confirmed to Severus what he already knew—Remus Lupin was the boy talking to Lucy which meant that the girl was most likely Alice Blishwick.

Severus tossed his apple aside, gathered his books, and made a bee-line for the castle steps. The other Marauders were already standing behind Lupin by the time Severus made it to the stairs, and even from the bottom, he could make out every word of the tense conversation. He paused to listen for a moment so he wouldn't break in just making assumptions.

"Don't fly off your broom handle, James," Severus heard Lupin say as he approached. "We're just discussing ideas for our Muggle Studies' projects."

Potter took Lupin aside, though he was hardly inconspicuous when he said, "Well can't you study with someone else? She's the one we told you about."

Lucy stood with her arms crossed and said in an accent only made more pronounce through her ire, "You know, She is standing right here and can hear every word you say."

"Well you're nothing but a dirty snake," Pettigrew retorted artlessly with a gormless look on his face. He then grabbed Alice Blishwick around he bicep and tried to pull her away. "Come on, Alice. Lily would throw a wobbler if she knew you were talking to her."

At the same time Lucy asked, "Who's Lily," Alice jerked her arm back from Pettigrew. Severus decided he better make his presence known before too much was revealed about Lily.

"Let go of me, Peter," Alice said hotly. "O'Conner is nice and I don't see what Lily has to do with any of this."

It was obvious that Black could no longer stand to keep his yap shut, because the tall boy broke into the conversation, stood over the group grimly and said, "Because she's friends with him."

Lucy and Alice looked even more confused. Alice looked up defiantly at Black and asked, "Him who?"

"I think Black is referring to me, Blishwick."

If the tension had been thick before, it was now so concrete that it almost seemed that nothing more than a Blasting Curse would break it. The world had suddenly become deathly silent. Even the other students in the vicinity who had been previously minding their own business now stopped what they were doing to see what was going on between the two Slytherins and five Gryffindors.

Severus ruefully thought that it was a shame that Regulus and his Quidditch team were over at the pitch. Severus wouldn't have begrudged the backup right about now.

When she saw Severus, Alice Blishwick crossed her arms across chest and took a step backwards. Her almost indiscernible, "Oh," rang through the silence like a bell.

Lucy never lost her dignity, but Severus couldn't help but notice the sadness that clouded her eyes at Blishwick's rebuff. As it would never cross Severus' mind to hit a girl, he turned his anger from Blishwick towards the Marauders.

His fist was clinched tight and Severus knew that if the Gryffindors said one more disparaging word to Lucy, he would not be held accountable for his actions. Fortunately, Severus did not have to worry. Before he realised what was happening, a small hand grabbed his upper arm. He was pulled backwards and nearly off his feet. Severus was lucky he managed to keep hold of his books.

"Let's go, Severus," Lucy stormed. "They're not worth it."

Severus glanced back long enough to see Lupin arguing with his fellow Marauders and Alice looking down at Lucy and Severus hastening down the stairs, with something akin to regret in her eyes.

Lucy had already dragged Severus down the steps and onto the lawn, when Severus heard Lupin call out, "O'Conner!"

"Is everybody so damned territorial over their Houses around here?" Lucy fumed as she continued to stalk off towards the vicinity of the Forbidden Forest and ignored Lupin's calls.

"No more so than rabid nundus guarding their territory," Severus admitted offhandedly. "By the way, Lucy—where are we going?"

Lucy stopped and dropped Severus' arm, apparently realising that she did not know where she was going.

"I think you have a point," Lucy said, panting from the physical and emotional exertion. Lucy scanned the grounds, her eyes looking as if they were trying to discern exactly where she was.

Shielding her striking turquoise eyes from the bright sun she asked squinting back up at Severus, "Do you have any suggestions?"

Severus began to rub his arm now that his circulation had returned. For a small girl, Lucy had an iron grip.

"I know a quiet spot where we can study down by the lake," Severus said, pointing back towards the vast body of water.

Lucy gestured in the direction Severus had indicated and said, "Lead the way."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus knew from how low the sun was in the sky, that they would have to make their way back to the castle soon. Dinner would be served until seven thirty and it had to be sometime after six. Their studying had ended about a half-hour ago.

They had focused mainly on Charms since Lucy's father had only assigned further reading on Golpalott's Third Law. After a quick scan through the pages, they saw no point reviewing the subject yet again. Not only could they both recite the law in their sleep, they actually had a thoroughgoing understanding of it—unlike the rest of the class who would probably be pulling their hair out over the weekend just trying to understand the jargon.

For the past twenty minutes, Severus had been asking Lucy questions about her father as he skipped stones on the lake and she walked up and down on a fallen log like a gymnast on a balance beam. Every now and then she bent over, steadying herself on one leg as the other extended behind her as a counter balance, to inspect an interesting insect or speck of fungus. She reminded Severus somewhat of a clumsy ballerina, if there were such a thing.

She had told Severus that her father was born without his optic nerves, which was why his potion was ineffective on him. He had no nerves to regenerate. There was nothing for the potion to replicate. Dr O'Conner wasn't even a candidate for one of the new prosthetic eyes that had recently been developed. The potion was strictly for the benefit of others. Severus found that to be a bit of a sad irony, yet somehow, made the Professor all the more heroic to him. The Professor created the potion so others would not have to suffer his fate.

Lucy had told Severus some of what he could expect, learning under her father. Dr O'Conner had learned the art of Potioneering by using his other senses—smell, touch, hearing, and even taste. Severus never thought about it until Lucy had mentioned it, but one could taste the difference in the lingering fumes if say…one added too much hellebore to a Draught of Peace. The Professor could tell if a flame was set correctly by feeling the heat radiating from the cauldron. Lucy had said that her father had taught all of his children how to distinguish the difference between various potion ingredients by smell alone.

"Get comfortable to working with a blindfold," she had warned.

But as sunset approached, they simply kept each other company, and Severus almost hated to admit, the silence wasn't awkward in the least. When he was alone with Lily, Severus always felt that he had to fish for something witty to say.

He watched as his last stone skipped across the water and plopped into the depths on the fifth skip. He looked up into the sky and gazed as the waning crescent moon finally made its appearance in the approaching dusk.

"You really ought to keep your distance from Remus Lupin," Severus said, nearly startling himself with the break in the silence.

"Why's that?" Lucy asked looking up from where she now knelt beside the log, inspecting some yellow lichen. "Not that we're likely to be chummy or anything, but it seemed to me that he was at least standing up to his friends."

It would be a first, Severus spitefully thought to himself.

"Well," Severus began, searching for a tactful way to broach the subject whilst at the same time not appearing to be paranoid. "I've noticed a few years back that Lupin tends to get sick at least once a month."

Lucy chuckled as she brushed the dirt off her hands, stood up and said, "You're not suggesting that Remus Lupin gets menstrual cramps every month, are you?"

"No," Severus said as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. He sat down on the log and looked up at her. "I'm saying he gets sick once a month during the full moon."

Lucy's face dropped. Her expression was a mix of horror and concern. "You're saying that he's a werewolf? Are you sure?"

"Of course I don't have any definitive proof," Severus admitted regretfully. "But he is never in class on the day of the full moon and he is always sickly for that entire week. And his temper leading up to the full moon…the only way I can describe it is…'wolfish'."

Lucy ungracefully sat herself on the log next to Severus. She didn't seem to notice how close she was, but stared blankly into the distance. Severus scooted twice to the left put a respectful distance between them.

"Your assumption makes sense, Severus, but I just can't see Uncle Albus allowing a werewolf to roam about the school. That would be grossly irresponsible," Lucy said perplexedly. "I mean…during the rest of the month, I don't see a problem, but where would he put Lupin during the full moon? In America, the law states that during a full moon werewolves should be secured in a location at least ten miles from the nearest human population. "

"Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of open space here in Great Britain like you do in the States," Severus said. "I'm not even sure what the law is concerning werewolves attending school."

Lucy said, "In America, there's a school in South Dakota that caters to werefolk or they have private tutors. The school is rumoured to be very good and it has a three year waiting list. Grandma is friends with a Gullah witch back home that adopted two young werewolves. Miss Sarah teaches Amy and Ben at home. During the full moon they stay in a cabin deep in the Edisto."

Lucy sat in quiet contemplation for another moment and then turned to Severus – her eyes meeting his. She said seriously, "Severus…are you sure he's a werewolf? That's a mighty powerful accusation."

Severus nodded his head. What Lucy said was true. It was a serious accusation—but he knew in his gut he was right on this. "Did you notice the scars on his face?" he asked her sombrely. "It doesn't happen every time, but when he shows up with new ones, it's only after a full moon."

He could see the realisation dawn on Lucy's face. "I noticed them," she admitted sadly. "Wizards don't retain scars except through curses. I only just met Lupin. I thought it would be rude to ask who cursed him. But if he was chained up during the full moon, it would make perfect sense that he did them to himself."

"Last time it happened, Potter and Black claimed they did it," Severus said as he picked up a rock that sat on the ground next to his foot, then flung it as hard as he could into the far-off leaf litter. "Claimed it was an accident whilst practicing for DADA."

"Well, that would explain why Lupin hangs out with those jerks," Lucy said heatedly. "I wouldn't doubt if they're blackmailing him."

Severus had never thought of that. But he honestly didn't want to think about werewolves anymore. Although the full moon was still three weeks away, all of this talk about werewolves and the approaching dark was giving him the willies.

He got up from the log and dusted off the back of his trousers. Severus offered his hand to Lucy and she gladly accepted his help.

Severus and Lucy quickly gathered their books together and started the long walk back up to the castle. Severus estimated that by the time they got back, they would only have a little less than half hour to eat their dinner.

Lucy grinned and said, "You see—that's the advantage of being a teacher's daughter."

Severus looked at her and asked, "How do you mean?"

"There's a small kitchen down in our family quarters. Mama's bound to have something in the cooling cabinet I can whip up quick. I promised Daddy I'd come down and say goodnight to Mama, anyway. He didn't say I couldn't bring company."

"In that case, we don't have to be in such a hurry," Severus said happily.

It was a truly fine evening. The hottest part of the summer was gone and the air had not yet turned chill. Away from the bright lights of Manchester there were already more stars in the sky than he could count and the sun hadn't even set as of yet. It was even more gladdening to know that he wasn't sharing such a brilliant night alone. He was like any other student at Hogwarts, spending his time with a friend. It felt very normal and Severus couldn't remember the last time he felt normal.

There were still a few older students lingering outside the castle, enjoying the last bit of daylight before they were required to go in.

Lucy slowed down as they approached the castle. Even in the fading light, Severus could see a question forming on her face.

"Severus—do you mind if I ask you something?" Lucy finally asked.

"I don't see where that has stopped you before," he answered.

Lucy looked as if she were having an internal debate with herself. She finally elaborated, "Well…the question might be a bit personal. I just don't know."

Severus debated himself, wondering what Lucy could possibly ask that could be so personal. "I suppose you can ask," Severus finally said. "I just don't know if I'll give you an answer. It depends upon the question, really."

Lucy nodded, still looking unsure of herself. But she nearly knocked the air out of Severus when she asked, "Who's Lily?"

It was too soon.

Severus had never spoken of his feelings for Lily to anyone. He couldn't see how he could explain her to Lucy without pouring his heart out and Severus wasn't ready for that. He honestly didn't know if he ever would be.

Lucy gazed up at him, searching for an answer he could not give her. For the first time since he met Lucy, Severus caved into panic.

He stumbled for his words. "I…I…I have to go!" he said and then ran into the castle as fast as his feet could carry him, leaving a very confused and heartbroken Lucy in his wake.


	6. Assisting

***4 September, 1976***

Severus knocked tentatively on Dr O'Conner's office door. He almost did not come. Severus had not spoken to Lucy since the night he stupidly ran from her innocent question. He thought for certain that Lucy would have told her parents and thus, he had been waiting anxiously for an owl-sent message informing him that his assistantship had been revoked.

When an owl did finally deliver a note earlier that day at lunch, he saw it was addressed from Dr O'Conner. Severus had to leave for fear that he naused-up his chances and would break down in front of the entire school. To Severus' astonishment, it was a reminder to wear old clothes when he showed up that night to begin his assistantship.

With the exception of lessons, Severus had only seen Lucy once in the past two days and that was at breakfast the day before. She hadn't even shown up in the common room. Sinistra was one of Lucy's dorm-mates, and Severus had overheard her and her friends, gossip to anyone in the common room who would listen, that Lucy had scarcely spoken two words to the girls since her arrival. She thought Lucy was a bit strange as all she seemed interested in doing was reading and writing whilst sitting in bed. Even when Lucy had finished her homework, she continued to read and write.

"She's literally reading two books a once, and not even normal books." Lucy's other dorm-mate, Janice Higgs, had commented. "O'Conner seems to be a bit of a swot, if you ask me."

"I think one of those books wasn't even in English," Sinistra had added.

Severus didn't find that strange at all. It was one way of learning foreign languages.

"Well nobody asked you, Higgs," Regulus interjected. "At least O'Conner studies and manages to keep out of other people's business, unlike a couple of harpies I could name."

By lunchtime, Lucy hadn't showed up and the girls said she had disappeared from the dorm. Severus felt bad for leaving her the way he did. He wouldn't blame Lucy if she hated him now. But the least he could do was apologise and he was determined to do it next time he saw her, even if he had to risk passing a note in class.

Severus waited for what seemed like an eternity, but was more likely only a minute. His heart fell and he was beginning to turn away when the door finally opened to a darkened lab.

The sconces from the corridor barely shone enough light in the room for Severus to discern the shadows of the lab desks. Towards the back, it was so dark Severus doubted a cat could find its way through the inky blackness.

"Sorry about that, Mr Snape," said Dr O'Conner's voice from the general direction of his office. "Lumos."

The sconces lighting the inside of the classroom came to life. Severus couldn't help but notice that in its presently abandoned state, the shadows played eerily off the desks and storage cupboards in the room.

"I tend to forget about the lamps on the weekend," Dr O'Conner explained. "I don't have papers to grade yet, so I was just working on some revisions to my Second Year lesson plans until you came."

The doctor was dressed in tan twill trousers and a solid brown waistcoat over a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Severus could see the professor's robe hanging on a hook just inside his open office.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Dr O'Conner," Severus said, doing his best not to sound nervous but failing miserably as his voice trembled. "I'll just come back some other…"

"No. Not at all, my boy. I'm glad you could make it," the doctor said, encouraging Severus with a wave of his hand to step beyond the doorway. "I have a project I wasn't able to complete over the summer, and to be quite honest with you, it would get done much faster with a healthy pair of eyes."

Severus blinked at the Professor's bold reference to his infirmity. He thought Dr O'Conner would have wanted to make reference to his blindness as little as possible, but instead the doctor had no trouble speaking of it with complete candour.

Dr O'Conner then turned and made towards the large school-storage cupboard. Severus assumed he was supposed to follow and he hurried across the room to catch up.

"It seems that Horace didn't take the time to properly inventory the school stores before he left," Dr O'Conner said as he opened the wooden door that led to a small room. "I need your help to catalogue what's in here and purge any expired potions."

Dr O'Conner reached up and waved his arm about until his fingers found a string dangling from the ceiling. The bare Muggle-looking light bulb illuminated the small, cramped space and Severus could tell that he and the professor really had a task ahead of them.

"Hmm…I see what you mean," Severus said dryly. The doctor was right. This was grunt work, but it was work that desperately needed done, nonetheless.

Knowing that the work would be hot and dirty, Severus removed last year's school robe in order to work more comfortably in a black Wings tee shirt that Lily had given him for Christmas just the year before. For some reason, the shirt didn't seem quite so sacred anymore.

"Let's start by getting rid of the expired potions, and then we can see what we have left to work with," the doctor suggested.

"I'm just going to throw my robe over a chair and I'll be ready to start," Severus said.

From behind him, Severus heard the tall ladder slide down its rail to the front of the room and Dr O'Conner said, "We'll start from the top and work our way down one wall at a time."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost three and a half hours later, Severus and Dr O'Conner were nearly done with their task. They had worked diligently, keeping their focus on their work. Severus would look into the shelves and find any phials or bottles that contained liquids that were either off-colour or the consistency had broken down, and Dr O'Conner would double check the phials Severus handed him by wafting the contents and then logging what was being discarded. Thus far, he hadn't contradicted any of Severus' findings. They were over half-way done with the last wall when Dr O'Conner changed the topic to more personal matters.

"Mr Snape, how long have you had an interest in potions?"

The question startled Severus at first, but it was an innocent enough query, so he answered without much hesitation. "As long as I can remember, actually. My mother is a housewife, but she is brilliant with potions. Some of my fondest memories as a child are of watching her brew."

Severus felt comfortable enough with that answer. He did acquire his love of Potions from his mum. She rarely brewed anymore, but when she did, it was when she was at her most lucid. But of course, Dr O'Conner needn't know that. The less anyone knew about his parents the better.

Fortunately, the good doctor chose to keep his focus on Severus. "I began to experiment own my own when I was your age," the Professor said. "How about you? Have you managed to come up with any potions of your own?"

"A fair few," Severus said absently as he scrutinised a dusty bottle of potion. "I even managed to get one patented. I actually made a little money selling it over the summer."

Severus unstoppered the bottle then immediately stoppered it again. He turned his head away when his olfactory senses were accosted by the sickly-sweet odour of mouldering citrus. "Ugh…I think it's safe to say that this Wiggenweld Potion is well past its 'use by' date."

The professor had an odd clipboard. It had a hinged slate that lay across the thick parchment. The doctor used a small stylus to create a pattern of indentations that Severus could only assume that he interpreted as writing. This was how the professor recorded inventory. On occasion, he would use the blunt end of his stylus to rub out a raised dot in order to correct a mistake. Severus though the process looked very tedious, but Dr O'Conner seemed to view it as second nature as he did this very quickly and made it look easier than Severus knew it had to be.

Dr O'Conner chuckled, seemingly at Severus' reaction to the ripe Wiggenweld Potion. Then in a slightly more serious tone he asked, "You weren't selling anything illegally, were you?

"Oh, not at all, Sir," Severus exclaimed then called out ten Wit-Sharpening and thirteen Wound-Healing Potions. "I have patent and the valid licence to sell my potion."

"Is that so?" Dr O'Conner said as he punched out a pattern that Severus could only assume represented ten Wit Sharpening Potions. "Then you would have had to send in your research to be validated. What kind of potion did you create?"

Severus heart jumped into his throat. "Nothing all that important," he said as he tried to quell his rising panic at having stupidly bragged about is success. Of course, the professor would want to hear more about his potion. "That's the last of this cupboard," Severus added hurriedly as he made his way down the ladder.

"Hold on there, Sport," Dr O'Conner said good naturedly. "If it's not illegal, why the secrecy? You do have a patent, after all."

Severus felt as if he would rather have someone pull out his fingernails one at a time. "No Sir. I promise it's nothing illegal. It's just …well…sensitive, I suppose would be a good way to put it," he said nervously.

Dr O'Conner moved to the side so Severus could exit the cupboard. "First lesson, my boy, be prepared to speak to other professionals about your work. Did you publish your findings?"

"Only the brewing process," Severus admitted. "Only enough to satisfy the patent board."

Severus suddenly felt a surge of pride as he realised that the professor had just called him a professional. He followed Dr O'Conner into his office and a tea service for two and some biscuits popped onto the professor's desk.

Dr O'Conner invited Severus to sit in the dimly lit office. Severus supposed the professor had the sconces lit for Severus' benefit, but wasn't certain exactly how bright to light them.

Severus sat in the guest's chair and the professor told him to help himself.

Dr O'Conner sat in his own chair and leaned back—steepling his fingers as he sat contemplatively. "Well, since you were granted a license to sell, your potion must work. If you want to be taken seriously in the professional community, you ought to consider writing up a formal paper- sharing your methods and highlighting your empirical evidence. I can look it over and if it's any good, recommend it to the right people for publication. You were wise to go ahead and obtain a patent. That way no one can copy your work and claim it as their own."

Severus finished pouring his cup of tea. He took the cup and saucer in hand and stirred in a teaspoon of sugar. "It's not that I wouldn't appreciate the help, but…" Severus hesitated. He really didn't want to talk about it. "But it's a bit…embarrassing if you want to know the truth." Severus had no idea why he was trying to hide himself behind his teacup. It wasn't as if the professor could see him blush.

"Embarrassing?" the professor asked with suspicious tone. "What did you invent—an aphrodisiac?"

Severus was flushing to the point he felt as if he were running a fever. He went to loosen his tie when he realised he wasn't wearing one. The teen couldn't remember the last time he was this uncomfortable. "Not exactly, sir."

From the Cheshire grin that found its way on the professor's face, he seemed to find some sadistic amusement in Severus' discomfort. "Oh, now you have my curiosity aroused. I just can't let you leave until you tell me what it is."

Funny…the professor's choice of words.

"Well…,"Severus began—trying to find a delicate way to explain things, "it's an enhancement potion," he finally blurted ineloquently.

"An enhancement potion," Dr O'Conner repeated. "Exactly what does this potion of yours enhance?"

Severus crossed his legs tightly. The tremor in his hand was causing his teacup to shake as he brought it to his lips. "Um…Wizards," he said into his cup as his voice raised another octave, making his statement almost sound like a question.

Dr O'Conner's brow creased as he apparently tried to figure out Severus' enigmatic replies. "Wizard enhancement? What exactly are you enhance…."

The professor stopped in mid-sentence and is face slackened as it finally occurred to him what Severus was trying to say. Severus sat as still as a statue waiting for Dr O'Conner to throw him out of his office—or worse—have him expelled. True, Severus couldn't think of any rules he had broken, but he was certain that the professor could come up with something imaginative.

Dr O'Conner's chest began to heave with silent convulsions, and for second, Severus wondered if he should run and get the school matron. Anyway, running seemed like a viable option, but then a slow deep chuckle that began almost like a hiccup, began to emit from the Potions Master. Before Severus realised what was happening next, Dr O'Conner was slapping his desk, in what Severus could only describe as a full-blown laughing jag.

Severus had never liked being laughed at. He was used to it from the Marauders by now, but he didn't think he could stand being laughed at by someone he held in such high esteem. "I'm sorry, sir," Severus said trying to hide his disappointment as he gingerly sat his teacup on the professor's desk and began to rise from his seat. "If that is all, I'll just be going now," he said stiflly.

"No, no…," Dr O'Conner said through his stifled giggle as he wiped his thumb under his dark glasses. "Please stay. I didn't mean to offend you," with obvious humour still in his voice.

With a tight grip on the arms of the wingback chair, Severus slowly began to sit back down as he unabashedly stared at his now- mad professor.

"I'm sorry," Severus said with a note of confusion. "I thought it was I who offended you."

Dr O'Conner shook his head and waved off Severus' concern. "Not at all," he said in a more conversational tone as he resumed drinking his tea. "Actually, I think it is a stroke of genius, especially in one so young. If it's not too personal, however did you come up with the idea?"

Severus thanked whoever was up there to listen that he had no personal problem. That was a problem for old men…like…thirty. "I was trying to think of a way to make money." He then said somewhat guiltily, "I…uh…overheard some of my dad's friends talking about…um…personal matters, and that's when the idea came to me."

Severus left out the part that he had visited the local pub to lay a bet for his dad. The punter was taking the mickey out of some poor bloke whose wife had left him for a younger man. Somehow, in the midst of all of the off-colour jokes and dirty limericks, Severus was struck with inspiration.

He just thanked Circe that since he wasn't a Potions Master yet, it was up to the Patent Board to test his potion to ensure that it worked. A cold chill shuddered up Severus' spine when he thought about the testing process if he had to conduct it. He knew that if he wanted his Mastery one day, he would have to conduct such testing himself, but right now he didn't want to think about that. He was quite sure he would have died from mortification during the first test subject interview.

"Now that I think of it, I'm surprised that no one has thought about such a potion until now. I'm even more astonished that I haven't heard of it."

Severus was struck by how at ease the professor was speaking about a topic of such a sensitive nature. Unlike his first reaction, once Dr O'Conner was over his temporary lunacy, he spoke to Severus in a completely professional manner. It somehow made Severus more at ease. It was odd, being spoken to as an adult from a real adult.

"Frankly, I was rather surprised when I was granted the patent," Severus admitted. "I mean…it's not exactly a cure for werewolves." Severus winced as he thought about his suspicion of Lupin. "And I never really thought about publishing and I've only been selling it through Owl order."

"Not every potion invented can be as lofty as a cure for Lycanthropy, but that doesn't mean that yours isn't clever. Loathe though I am to admit it that the vanity of many wizards would compel them to use such a potion, this has the potential of making you a very rich man. Unfortunately, more wizards are worried about their….Well—let's just say that a cure for Lycanthropy isn't as high on most men's priority list."

Severus only hoped that someday he could create a potion that would change the world for the better. But for now he had Professor Happiee's Magical Enhancement Elixir. It might not cure Dragon Pox, but it could put a smile on the faces of once cantankerous old men and their no longer harridan wives the world over. In a sense, Severus was bringing peace on Earth one household at a time. Wasn't that a noble goal to aspire to?

Severus realised his potion had potential when the galleons started rolling in over the summer. But he was in school now. He didn't have the time to keep up with the business, and he said as much to the professor.

"I can see your point," Dr O'Conner said. "But frankly, one man is limited to how much product he can produce and how much money there is to be made through Owl posts. The real money comes from manufacturing."

"Manufacturing?" Severus asked sceptically. "I don't like the idea of having to sell my patent."

"Of course not," Dr O'Conner said in agreement as he reached directly for a biscuit. "You could simply grant permission for the company to brew your potion for a percentage of the profit. It just so happens that I have had a professional correspondence with Rubens Winikus III going on a decade now. He might be very interested in marketing your potion."

Severus blinked in astonishment. "Rubens Winikus? You mean the Skele-Gro Rubens Winikus? Why…his family has been the world's largest potions manufacturer for nearly a century. "

Honestly, he was just going to wait until the following summer to resume selling his potion, that is, if he hadn't joined the Death Eaters by then. What Dr O'Conner was proposing was beyond anything Severus had imagined happening to him at such a young age.

"The very same," Dr O'Conner said. "I can't make any promises though. Just don't count you chickens before they're hatched."

Severus didn't know a damn thing about hatching chickens, but he did know enough not to get his hopes up. If he was used to anything in life, it was disappointment.

Severus chose to pick a non-existent piece of lint from his robe since he no longer had his tea to occupy him. "No— I won't get my hopes up," he said thickly, "but it's nice to know that someone has faith in my abilities."

Severus wished he hadn't said that last. It revealed too much and sounded as emotionally desperate as he all-too-often felt.

Dr O'Conner gave a warm smile and said, "Of course I have faith in your abilities. If I didn't, you wouldn't be sitting here right now, now would you?"

Severus gave a slight nod. When he remembered that the professor couldn't see his silent agreement, he said softly, "Thank you, sir. I never thought I would get a chance like this."

"You have a brilliant mind, Mr Snape," Dr O'Conner said pointedly, "and have the potential to be the most celebrated Potions Master of your generation. I've reviewed your work and I can't understand why Horace didn't see that potential," he added, shaking his head in apparent disbelief. "You deserve this chance and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thank you, sir."

"You already said that."

"Sorry," Severus said sheepishly.

"Don't be," Dr O'Conner replied assuredly. "So about that potion of yours…"

"Do you honestly think Rubens Winikins would be interested in it?" Severus asked hopefully.

Dr O'Conner wiped his fingers on a napkin after finishing his digestive. "You won't know if you don't ask. And the fact that you have already made a profit off of it from an Owl order business run out of your house shouldn't hurt your chances. So, I take it you are interested?"

Severus never dreamed an opportunity like this would ever present itself to him and he answered determinedly, "I'd be a fool if I wasn't."

Dr O'Conner arose from his chair. "I wouldn't put it in such harsh terms, but I do agree that you should try."

Severus rose also. The professor was making his way towards the door, indicating to Severus that it was time to return to his common room. "If you want, I could ask Albus to recommend a reputable attorney that can represent your interests to the company," Dr O'Conner said as he opened the door.

Severus nodded his agreement, though he doubted anything the professor suggested would actually happen. "That would be fine, sir. Thank you, again."

Severus was about to turn and leave when Dr O'Conner called to him again.

"Mr Snape."

"Yes, sir."

"Have you seen my daughter today?"

Severus closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he held back his sigh. "Um…no, sir. If I see her in the common room, do you want me to tell her you want to see her?"

"No—she's in our family quarters doing homework. But I am aware that something happened between you two over the past couple of days."

Severus felt his gut twist as he thought that he had just lost any chance at an apprenticeship; but that didn't make any sense. If his chances were at risk, why did Dr O'Conner just take the last thirty minutes praising Severus' talent and offering to help him market his potion?

But Severus was still nervous. He still felt like such a coward for running away from Lucy the other night. He just didn't know how to apologise. Severus was never any good at saying he was sorry. It was just—when it came to Lily Evans, he was never capable of thinking straight, any coherent thoughts he had just flew out the window. He felt rather ashamed of himself now that he thought of it.

"I…I don't know what to say, sir. But with the exception of classes, I haven't seen Lucy so I can explain my behaviour." As soon as he said it, Severus wished he hadn't. What if the professor thought that Severus had made some sort of improper advance towards his daughter?

"I'm not going to ask you what happened between you and my daughter, Mr Snape. But from what Lucy had told me, she was the one in the wrong. Lucy said she asked you a personal question she apparently had no business asking. Her mother and I have been trying to talk her into seeking you out and apologising, but she is too embarrassed. I don't condone her avoiding you, but I think if you were to approach her first, she might find her courage."

Severus was wrapping his brain around what Dr O'Conner had just told him. He—Severus—was the one who ran away from Lucy like a rat startled by a cat…and she felt she needed to apologise. Why did she tell her parents that she was wrong? Was she trying to keep Severus from losing face with her father so he wouldn't lose his chance at his apprenticeship? If that was the case, Severus was too stunned for words. Why would she do that?

"Her question wasn't that personal," Severus admitted miserably. "If truth be told, it was a rather innocent question. I totally overreacted. I should be the one to apologise."

Dr O'Conner patted Severus on the shoulder sympathetically. "I'll leave the details of who need to apologise to whom between you and my daughter."

Severus looked down at his shoes and nodded. "I'll try to find her tomorrow and talk to her," he promised.

"Good fellow," Dr O'Conner said gladly. "But if you don't mind me changing the subject, I'd like to ask a small favour of you tomorrow. Do you mind very much going down to the village for me after lunch? Abe has some fresh Bezoars for my lessons this week and it would be a great help if you could fetch them for me."

Severus' heart began to swell with excitement, "You mean go to Hogsmeade? Alone? I don't mind going in the least, but it isn't even a student weekend yet. Won't I get in trouble?"

"Not if I allow you a pass," the professor said with an air of unconcern.

With a flick of his wand, the professor's desk drawer screeched open with the sound of wood rubbing on wood and a piece of parchment gracefully landed on top of his desk. His quill dipped itself into the inkpot then began to scratch out instructions onto the thick paper. With another flick of Dr O'Conner's wand the parchment floated towards the door and into Severus's hand.

"Just make sure you go straight to the Hog's Head and back—no side trips," the doctor emphasised.

Severus couldn't believe his luck. His housemates were going to be as green as Pettigrew dissecting a toad. His heart raced with excitement. Not only was he going to the village on a forbidden weekend, he was going to see the inside of the infamous Hog's Head Tavern. Now Severus would get the chance to see what the fuss was all about. He knew he would the centre of attention of his House—if not the entire school, for the next week.

Lucy had said that the mysterious Mr D was her great grandfather. Severus and his housemates had always heard the old man and his wife referred to as Old Aberforth and Miss Ellie or Mr and Mrs D. They had always assumed that 'D' had actually meant 'Dee'—meaning that the tavern owner was probably descended from the famous Dr John Dee, Queen Elizabeth the First's wizard advisor. It was a prestigious name in its own right. But Lucy had actually told him that the 'D' actually stood for Dumbledore. Severus was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that the old man was none other than the younger brother of the venerable headmaster. Maybe he could find some clue behind all the secrecy.

Dr O'Conner gave Severus directions to his family quarters in case he wasn't in his office by the time Severus came back from the village. Severus gave his thanks and said his farewell then returned to his common room. He still had some Runes he needed to translate in order to finish up his homework. Hopefully, Lucy would be back in the common room. The promise he made to find Lucy was the truth. Severus still intended to apologise for acting like such a coward


	7. Still Friends

***5 September, 1976***

Severus hadn't found Lucy the night before. Not only did it seem she did not come back to the common room for curfew, neither had she shown up for breakfast. For that matter, Dr O'Conner and his wife hadn't shown up either. Nobody else seemed to comment on the matter. Nobody else really seemed to miss Lucy and nobody seemed to realise that the Potion's Master had not come to breakfast. Severus wondered if they were simply having a quiet family breakfast or if there was a more troubling matter.

Across the way at the Gryffindor table, Lily ate with her friends Mary and Alice. Alice Blishwick's new boyfriend, a seventh year Gryffindor named Frank Longbottom, joined them. He was tall, with dark hair, and for the most part, unassuming. Severus wouldn't even have known the boy's name if Regulus hadn't pointed him out during his first year. Apparently, Frank Longbottom once had a younger sister that Orion Black had hoped to betroth to Sirius. But despite being several generations pure-blooded, Helen Longbottom was not good enough for Walburga Black nee Black's eldest son. Not that it mattered in the end. Helen had died from an undisclosed illness at the age of two—only weeks before Orion intended to approach the Longbottoms with a marriage contract.

The Marauders were nowhere to be seen, but Severus knew why. The Gryffindor's were having Quidditch try-outs. It was the second year that the prat, Potter, was team captain. Black was also a part of the team and Lupin and Pettigrew would never be far behind their leaders, so smart money had those two particular boot-lickers in the Gryffindor stands, living vicariously through their mates.

Severus tried to keep his head down and his focus on his porridge, but no matter how hard he tried, his treacherous eyes always managed to steal a fleeting glance at Lily. She was so beautiful with her flowing, fiery hair and entrancing green eyes. As long as he could remember, Severus could not get enough of looking at her. Now, he desperately wished he could stop looking. No matter how much she had hurt him, she would always be beautiful. He found her beguiling and infuriating, all at once, and he loved her and hated her for it.

Presently, Lily seemed to be caught up in her friend's conversation. Her laugh came easily and her gaiety, genuine. She offered Severus no side-long looks or any wan smiles. It was as if he didn't exist.

Severus' insides began to burn. Between Lily's indifference and Lucy's disappearance, he felt every bit of a persona non grata. He was no longer hiding his gaze as he looked hard at Lily.

Lily sat there talking and laughing without care when Lucy remained in hiding because she thought she had hurt Severus' feelings. Lucy had hurt Severus' feelings, but it wasn't her fault—somehow it was Lily's.

Severus suddenly lost his appetite along with his need to stare at Lily. He could taste the bile in his throat, ashamed of his sentimentality for a girl who didn't even like him, much less love him. What galled Severus all the more was the fact that he knew he would pine for Lily always. He knew he would as surely as the moon circled the Earth. Severus shoved aside his bowl with more force than he intended. It was enough to garner quizzical looks from his fellow Slytherins, who before then, had been pretty much ignoring him.

By one o'clock, Severus still had not found Lucy or his appetite. If he was going to walk down to the village and back before dusk, he had to get going.

It was still unseasonably hot for September and as Severus walked past a group of Ravenclaws heading down to the lake's shore for a swimming party, he fervently wished for an end to this endless summer. It wasn't just hot, it was humid and Severus looked up hopefully at the white-puffy clouds forming in the afternoon sky. It looked as though the swimmers might be rained out in a couple of hours. He noticed that he wasn't the only person who had shed his outer robes in favour of the more Muggle-like jeans or trousers. He would never make the mistake of wearing nothing but his pants under his robes again in an effort to keep cool no matter how hot it became.

Other than the swimming party and the Gryffindor's Quidditch try outs, there were few people outside. Most students opted to stay inside and avoid the scorching heat. No one took notice of Severus as he marched his way down to the school gates. It was at this time he could scarcely wait to get his Apparition licence. But he had promised Dr O'Conner that he would fetch his Bezoars, and so Severus resigned himself to the over two mile walk in the thirty-three degree heat. Unfortunately, it was all uphill.

As he approached the village, it seemed that everything was just coming to life. It was Sunday, and nearly a quarter of the Hogsmeade residents attended the town's small kirk. It was too early in the term for a Hogsmeade weekend, so it seemed that with the exception of the Three Broomsticks which never seemed to close, most of the shops were just beginning to open to customers. Some looked as if they weren't opening up at all for the day.

Over halfway down High Street, Severus turned down a small, narrow alley. The closeness of the buildings did not allow for much sunlight, and Severus was glad for the shade and the coolness it provided his hot, sticky body. He was already regretting his long sleeves and had rolled them up to his elbows. The further he walked, the further there was between the structures, until he came to a lone tavern on the edge of the village. It was two stories, stone, with a thatched roof, like most of the other buildings in town, but it was a bit more unkempt and there was a smaller building attached to the back. There was also a musky smell that seemed to cling in the air. The place more closely resembled a small croft, rather than a pub.

Severus came to the entrance, only to find that the place was locked. Confused, Severus wondered what he was supposed to do now. He would have thought that Dr O'Conner would have told the old innkeeper to expect him.

After knocking and waiting for nearly ten minutes, Severus decided to take a look around the back. Perhaps the old Mr Dee was in the outbuilding.

As Severus rounded the inn, the pungent smell of musk nearly hit him in the gut and he realised it originated from the stone building. There was a set of double doors open along the long side and Severus noticed several stalls inside. He could see the shadow of movement, but could not discern what kind of animals were inside. Then he remembered something that a seventh year had mentioned a couple of years previously. The old couple that ran the Hog's Head raised goats.

Well, that would explain why Dr O'Conner sent Severus to such an unconventional source for Bezoars.

The barn was small, and Severus could tell right away that there was, indeed, someone inside, but that someone was definitely not the old man. A small figure, with a single dark-blond braid down her back was using magic to spread fresh hay in the farthest stall. She was babbling some sort of nonsense to a shaggy brown goat with a white face and socks while she worked. She wore a long, thin, blue and white bandana print skirt that wrapped around her waist and reached her ankles, and a gauzy white top, held up with thin straps over her bare shoulders. Severus noticed that her feet were bare and cringed slightly at the thought of what those naked feet could be walking across. The single door, opened at the end of the barn, framed her small physique. Small windows were open overhead and the sunlight streamed in, creating a smoky haze as it filtered through the disturbed dust and straw.

"Lucy?"

Lucy jumped, clearly startled by Severus' unexpected presence. She stood there, saying nothing, and staring at Severus as if she were in some state of mild shock.

"Se…Severus," Lucy finally managed to stutter. Her distinct accent was even more prevalent through her apparent nervousness. "How did you…I mean…what are you doing here?"

There was no accusation in her tone, but she truly sounded surprised to find Severus in her great-grandfather's barn. If truth be told, Severus was startled to find her as well.

"I'm here on an errand for your father," he said, equally flummoxed.

"Daddy?" Lucy questioned, finally breaking eye contact as she slide her wand into a leather sheath tied around her waist, draping over her hip. "What on earth did Daddy send you for that Mama or I couldn't bring back?"

Severus thought that was a good question himself. Why couldn't Lucy or his wife bring back the Bezoars?

"Bezoars," Severus answered, still feeling ill at ease. "I'm supposed to pick them up from your grandfather. Perhaps your father just wants to know if I can be trusted with the task."

Severus figured that sounded like a plausible enough explanation.

Lucy smiled wanly and began scratching the goat that she had been speaking to when Severus came in, behind its ears. "We were going to go to church, but Mrs MacGregor's cow is having a difficult time calving and Pawpaw and Mama went to help. Daddy went to Diagon Alley with Uncle Albus, and I stayed here to clean the stalls for Pawpaw. I'm not sure when he will be back." Lucy waved Severus to her side and said, "Come on over and meet Shadowfax."

Severus regarded the little goat Lucy was lavishing so much attention on. "Shadowfax is an odd name for a goat, don't you think?" he said as he squatted down next to Lucy and picked up a handful of hay. "Isn't that the name of Gandalf's horse in Lord of the Rings?"

"Of course it is," Lucy replied in a voice that seemed to take pleasure in the fact that she and Severus had read the same book, and offence that he didn't think the name was good enough for her goat. "Shadowfax is the first kid Pawpaw let me pull and I got to name him."

"He's not even silver," Severus scoffed as he reached up and absently fed his hay it to the goat.

"Shadowfax is a noble and majestic goat," Lucy said, jutting he chin out proudly. "Just ask him. He's only three, and he already has five kids of his own."

Severus just smiled inwardly and shook his head in disbelief as Lucy continued to talk nonsensically to the goat. He counted at least six others inside the various stalls, chewing their cud and paying no heed to the two humans.

The air seemed to grow thicker as Lucy and Severus seemed to run out of things to say. He could tell Lucy was beginning to feel awkward as well. Severus still wanted to apologise for running out on her the other night, but he did know how to approach the subject.

He almost wished he could excuse himself and come back later, but he didn't have permission to roam the village and once he returned to Hogwarts, he would have to stay.

"Want to see something cool?" Lucy's sudden outburst caught Severus off-guard and he just managed to get his hands behind him and keep from landing on his arse.

He couldn't get enough leverage to push himself up, and Severus reluctantly took Lucy's outstretched hand for help.

"Erm…sure," he said as Lucy pulled him up with a grunt and he dusted off his buttocks, just in case he managed to get any barn soil on him.

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, probably at Severus' fastidiousness. With a wave of her hand, she beckoned Severus to follow her. There was a space between the two middle stalls, just wide enough for the narrow ladder that came down from the loft.

Lucy placed a finger over her thin lips, "Shh…you have to be quiet or you might upset them."

Severus watched from below as Lucy ascended the ladder. When she was almost into the loft, he followed, taking care to not look straight up. It wouldn't do to be smacked by Lucy for looking up her skirt, even if he could not help the view. As it was, all he saw of Lucy were the black underside of her feet. He tried to convince himself that he was not disappointed that he wasn't afforded a look—even a quick one. He felt his face warm at such impure thoughts and he internally chastised himself for being such a perv. Why—he was no better than Sirius Black.

As Severus poked his head through the hole in the ceiling he looked behind him. Lucy sat on her knees waiting for him. The room was every bit as large as the one below, but there were no fenced stalls. It was also much darker. There were several large stacks of hay which blocked most of the direct sunlight that streamed through the only window on the far end. Severus looked and noticed that there were three other holes in the floor on either side of him. They were spaced evenly apart, and Severus realised that they must be over each of the stalls below.

Lucy said in a barely audible whisper, "Come on, have a look."

She then began to crawl across the straw-matted floor and stopped when she came to the opposite side of a large hay stack, approximately halfway across the room.

Severus realised that no matter what he did, he was going to get dirty. He exhaled a long sigh and resigned himself to the fact that he would just have to cast a cleaning charm before leaving for the castle. He followed Lucy's lead, and crawled quietly across the floor. When he reached Lucy's side, she pressed a finger to her lips and pointed to the far wall.

Severus gasped. Tucked into the A-frame, sitting on a wooden beam, were seven fluffy-white creatures with heart-shaped faces. True—barn owls were common in Britain, even amongst Muggles, but Severus had never seen owlets before. The nesting boxes were well hidden in the Owlery. Severus found himself drawn to the tiny owls and hadn't even realised that he was crawling closer for a better look, not even bothering to pay any heed to the damage the white droppings on the floor were doing to his new, black trousers.

He was startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He craned his neck around to find Lucy pointing to the top of a hay pile on his right.

"Pawpaw's going to let me have one when they're old enough," she said softly. "You better watch out for Mama and Daddy," Lucy warned, almost as an afterthought.

Severus looked up to notice the mating pair—both looking rather ruffled at Severus' intrusion. Severus couldn't tell the male from the female, but both were breathtakingly beautiful. Both birds had white bellies and britches, but one had a fawn-coloured back and wings whilst the other sported burnt orange and rich brown colourings. The darker one was also more spotted. They were beautiful birds and Severus thought he wouldn't mind having one for his own.

Lucy must have noticed that Severus was watching the dark one with the same intensity that the owl and its mate regarded him. "The dark brown one is the female, I think," Lucy said.

"How can you tell?" he asked, matching Lucy's quiet tone.

"Pawpaw said the females usually have more spots, and it was the one that was doing most of the roosting," Lucy replied and then looked up at the owlets. "If you want a closer look at the babies, you better let me go first. They're used to me."

Severus settled back and let Lucy budge her way up in front of him. The adult owls did not scrutinise her as intently, and the owlets were jockeying for a position, as if curious to see what she was up to. Severus was curious too, as Lucy shoved her arm into a hole in the pile of hay. Her hand emerged with an old, open bag of owl treats. Suddenly, the loft went from being as silent as the Great Hall during OWL testing, to being as raucous as a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Lucy was accosted at once by seven hungry and insistent owlets. Even the parents flew down from their perch. Whether it was to better keep an eye out on their brood, or to not miss out on a chance for free food, Severus did not know.

"Here," Lucy said as she held the bag out to Severus, gently shaking it, "help a poor girl out."

Severus hesitated for a moment, and then reached into the bag for a couple of treats. He felt something light hop across his outstretched leg. He looked down to see a lone, puffy-white owlet sitting on this thigh, staring back at him expectantly.

Severus imitated Lucy and broke the treat into manageable pieces for the tiny owls. Unlike Lucy, he did not scatter the treats. He only had one owl to contend with so he held the morsel in the flat palm of his hand, offering it up to his new, little friend. The brazen little owlet greedily snatched the offered treat from Severus and hopped off his leg in order to have a more stable surface to eat from. It made quick work of its snack and boldly hopped back on Severus thigh to beg for another.

"I think he likes you," Lucy said as she cut her eyes over to Severus while still idly tossing treats to the rest of family parliament.

"Isn't it too young to tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Severus couldn't make out any detailed markings, spotted or otherwise, under all of the feathery fluff. He offered the greedy owl another treat and again, it hopped down to enjoy its prize alone.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems like a little boy to me."

"You're probably right," Severus agreed sullenly, keeping his attention on the little owl rather than meet Lucy's eyes. He was scratching the owlet between the ears and the little puff-ball seemed to be enjoying it. "Girls don't like me very much."

"Well, what am I? Do I look like Bundimun to you?"

Severus was startled to hear genuine indignation in her voice. His eyes darted up and met hers and as soon as their gazes met, Lucy immediately flushed and turned her attention back to the six owlets clambering around her, begging for a treat.

"I…I mean…I like you…as a friend, I mean." Lucy tentatively cut her gaze at Severus, almost as if she were afraid of what his reaction might be. Severus just looked at her, stunned. Frankly, so many thoughts were going through his mind at once, he wasn't quite sure what he was thinking. Lucy must have taken his silence as an offence because she quickly amended, "Not that you wouldn't make someone a good boyfr…" Lucy trailed off as her cheeks turned so crimson, she looked sunburned.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing it again," she said miserably. "I need to learn how not to stick my foot in my mouth."

It took Severus a moment to realise what Lucy was talking about. He didn't know how she had stuck her foot in her mouth, he was still wondering what she meant when she said he would make someone a good boyfriend. Apparently, Lucy thought she was getting too personal again. True, it was a rather awkward topic— for the both of them. But for reasons Severus couldn't quite articulate, he now felt like he could speak openly to Lucy without fear of rejection of her friendship. He supposed that if he were going to be a good friend too, he should return the favour.

"Lucy," he began hesitantly, "you're not sticking your foot in your mouth. In fact, I've been looking for you for the past two days so I could apologise."

Lucy's back straightened as she drew in a long, deep breath. When she turned to Severus and stared at him steadily in the eyes, Severus knew what was behind her determined look, because he had faced others with the same resolve. She did not want Severus to know that she had been hurt.

"Severus," Lucy began soberly, "I'm glad you feel the need to apologise, but you wouldn't have been offended if I hadn't asked questions I have no business asking in the first place. I'm the one who needs to apologise."

Severus turned his gaze back to the owl, not wanting to meet Lucy's stormy eyes. He shook his head in shame and said, "No, your question was innocent enough. It's just that Li…," Severus hesitated, not yet able to say Lily's name aloud. "I'm just not ready to talk about her yet," he quickly added. "But that is still no excuse for running out on you the way I did the other night."

He felt a gentle hand tuck the stray hair that had curtained his face behind his ear. He twitched at the tender touch, but thought it was to his credit that he did not completely shy away. Even so, Lucy quickly withdrew her hand, as if she were trying to avoid being bitten. She then turned her attention back to feeding her owls.

"How about this? I'll accept your apology, if you accept mine," she said. Severus could see the slightest hint of a smile form on the corner of her lip. It almost seemed as if she understood what he had wanted to say, without him saying a word. He didn't need to explain Lily to her, at least right now, and Severus was more grateful to her than he could express.

Severus allowed the faintest hint of a smile to crack his own lips. "Sure," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He actually never realised that apologising could be so easy. No guilt trips. No "I told you so" or outright rejection. Just an honest, heartfelt "I'm sorry" and life goes on.

Lucy now had a very satisfied smile on her face, as if she had just won some great victory. Oddly enough, the feeling was infectious. He sat there in companionable silence, in the dusty hay loft of an old barn, with this strange girl whom less than a week ago, he hadn't even known existed. They hadn't sat for long, when the stillness was interrupted by a woman's voice emanating from the stalls below, even more heavily accented than Lucy's.

"Lucy, are you in here?"

Lucy had been startled just as much as Severus. "We're up here, Mama," she cried out, than scattered the leftover owl treats to the ground. The owlets didn't pounce on them like a pack of ravenous wolves as Severus expected, but they got the hint and hopped off her lap.

"Who's 'we', Lucy love?"

Severus put down his owl, arose, and cast a quick cleaning charm on his clothes.

"Severus is here to fetch some Bezoars for Daddy," Lucy said loudly as she crouched next to the hole in the floor, addressing her mother below.

"Your father mentioned something about that. What are you two doing in the loft?"

"I was showing Severus the baby owls," Lucy said as she began to descend the ladder. She paused for a moment when she noticed that Severus had not moved from where he was standing. "Are you coming?" she asked in an unconcerned tone.

Severus couldn't understand how Lucy could be so calm. Hadn't she just been caught alone in a hay loft with a strange boy by her mother? True—Severus hadn't taken any liberties with Lucy—nor had the thought even crossed his mind, but surely the situation had to look bad to Mrs O'Conner. What would she say to the professor? Severus supposed he had been guilty of a couple of impure thoughts as Lucy climbed the ladder, but the only uncovered part of her body he had a glimpse of was the bottom of her dirty feet.

Severus followed Lucy down the ladder, halfway expecting to be harangued by Lucy's mother when he reached the bottom. Instead, as he climbed down the ladder he looked over his shoulder to see Lucy and her mother chatting rather amicably. Severus had no sooner stepped foot off the ladder when Lucy said, "Mama, this is Severus."

As Severus was being presented to Madam O'Conner, he wasn't quite sure what to do. A decade after she had passed, Severus could still hear his nana's admonishments to stand up straight in front of his elders, but Lucy's mother was only a couple of inches taller that Lucy, herself. Severus wanted to show his respect, but he didn't want to come across as intimidating, either.

He offered his hand and said nervously, "Madam, O'Conner. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

At first, Severus though his fear was justified as Lucy's mother seemed to scrutinise him from toes to nose, but then her eyes finally met Severus'. They were much like Lucy's with the same turquoise colour, but there were fine lines in their corners, and they seemed convey wisdom won through experience. It was a quality that, at the age of fifteen, Lucy's own eyes lacked.

Despite the fact that Lucy's mother had a few more lines in her face, softer curves around her middle, and slightly darker hair, mother and daughter looked remarkably alike.

Severus was almost afraid to breathe until Madam O'Conner said something. When the look she gave him changed from assessing to warm, he could feel the tension release from his shoulders and he was able to breathe easier. Severus didn't know why the sudden change, but apparently she seemed to think that there had not been any shenanigans between her daughter and Severus in the hay loft.

"My daughter and husband have spoken of you quite often these past few days, Mr Snape," she said pleasantly as she shook Severus extended hand. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Thank you ma'am," Severus said, wondering how he had got off so easily, even if he wasn't guilty of any true transgression.

Severus thought that now would be a good time to change the subject back to the order of business and the subject of he and Lucy being alone in the hay loft wouldn't be brought up. "I really do need to get back to the castle. Is Mr Dumbledore around?"

Madam O'Conner pointed to the open barn doors. "Pawpaw's in the kitchen waiting for you," she said. Looking through the open doors, Severus could see the covered walkway that led directly to the backdoor of the Hog's Head.

Severus thanked her again and head off to the pub, He had only reached the barn door when Lucy called out, "Wait up, Severus. I'll walk back up to the castle with you."

Severus waited for Lucy as she ran to catch up with him.

"Lucy, please remember to tell your daddy that we'll be attending evening services and I'll be home as soon as I check in on Mrs Campbell's baby."

"Yes, Mama," Lucy answered dutifully.

"And, Lucy."

Severus and Lucy both turned back to see her mother looking at them both pointedly. "We will be having a talk before you return to your common room tonight, young lady. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus could feel the blood drain from his face, just as he watched it drain from Lucy's.

Lucy looked like she was going to choke on the gulp of air she had just swallowed, but she managed to squeeze out a respectful, "Yes, ma'am."

So much for getting off easily.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before Severus and Lucy were on their way back to the castle. Lucy was still barefoot and carried her leather sandals at her side. Severus had a box a little smaller than a rugby football tucked under his arm. He already had a pretty good idea what his next chore for Dr O'Conner would be—sorting the Bezoars according to size a quality.

Meeting the famous "Mr Dee" wasn't all Severus expected, though he quite honestly didn't know what to expect. He was nothing like the Headmaster. He was shorter, his hair and beard was more of a dirty grey than pristine white, and he had more of a Scottish brogue than his older brother. Severus had always pegged the Headmaster's accent as West Country. Lucy had explained this disparity.

Apparently, her great grandfather had come to Hogsmeade looking for work not long after the turn of the century. He was offered a job as barkeep at the Hog's Head, fell in love with, and eventually married the innkeeper's daughter who was Lucy's great grandmother that had recently passed. Living in the same Scottish town for over seventy years, one is bound to pick up the accent.

As far as Severus had been able to tell, Mr Dumbledore only had one trait in common with the Headmaster—his sparkling blue eyes. Other than the eyes, there was nothing about the two men that would distinguish them as being remotely related, much less brothers. Their eyes were a brighter and clearer blue that Lucy's or her mothers. It had just occurred to Severus that the Dumbledore brother's eyes were almost the colour of sapphires.

Mr Dumbledore, or Abe—Mr Dumbledore was his father, was a brusque man, but did not seem to be overly unfriendly or unkind. He was just rough around the edges. Actually, Severus preferred his gruff and growl and abrupt nature to that of the Headmasters. The Headmaster always seemed to give a double meaning to anything he said, and Severus wasn't exactly sure he could trust a man like that. Severus would rather tactless honesty any day over subtle half-truths.

Before Severus and Lucy began their trek back up to the school, her grandfather had insisted that they sit down for lunch. It was an excellent Shepard's Pie, one of the best that Severus ever had the pleasure of eating. Lucy agreed, but warned that in the future not to try the steak and kidney pie or the haggis. Her grandfather tended to undercook organ meats. Severus was in no danger of trying either one. He detested kidney and just the mere thought of what was in haggis was enough to make his skin crawl.

The only thing that made the walk back to Hogwarts more tolerable than the walk to the village was the fact that Severus now had some pleasant company. There was a breeze now, but it was too warm to offer any real relief from the heat. But at least that meant an increased chance of rain. The cumulus clouds, which were now fully formed, were occasionally backlit by sheet lightning.

Severus looked up at the flashing clouds. "I think we still have plenty of time before the sky opens up. No need to hurry."

Lucy agreed. "Hopefully, it will hold off until this evening. If it's raining too hard, we can't walk to the Apparition point. I don't really feel like going to church tonight."

"Apparate? Why would you Apparate when the church is in the village?"

"Because we're not Presbyterians," Lucy said. "We've been attending a small Anglican church in Godric's Hollow. Pawpaw has been a member there since he was a boy and his parents and sister are buried there. To be honest with you, I think he goes every week more for paying his respects to Aunt Arianna, than for listening to anything the vicar has to say."

Severus didn't pry and ask who Aunt Arianna was.

"Don't you enjoy going to church?" Severus remembered very little from the days that he attended. He remembered enjoying the crafts in Sunday school and he remembered being fascinated with the ornate misericords and the only two stained glass windows in the old tow'd church. It wasn't until after he stopped attending that the rest of the windows that were destroyed during the Blitz had been replaced. His six-year-old mind retained very little of the dogma.

"It's not that I don't enjoy it. Most of the time I do, but I'm just not as devout as most of the family. Frankly, I prefer to go in the morning because by evening, I'm just ready for the day to be done."

There was something in the tone of Lucy's voice that suggested that her lack of devotion might be a sore spot between her and her family and he remembered Madam O'Conner's stern reminder to Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with your mum."

"What? Oh, I'm not in trouble with Mama," she said dismissively.

"Really?" Severus questioned. "She didn't sound very happy to me. She doesn't think that we were…you know."

Lucy laughed as Severus blushed. "No, of course not. Mama believed me. She knows that I know she'd catch me in lie. She's probably going to lecture me about a lady's reputation and how a boy might misinterpret my intentions by inviting him into a hay loft."

Severus wasn't sure if he should feel commended or insulted. "What makes you so sure I wouldn't press my advantage? I do like girls, you know."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "I've already figured that out. You were a gentleman out by the lake the other night. I don't see any reason for you to have changed in three days."

"But you didn't know that," Severus said, surprised that he might be taking Lucy's mother's side. "I might have been leading you into a false sense of security."

"I'll take that into account next time," Lucy said. "But I'm not totally defenceless, you know. My big sister taught me a rather nasty hex that would make you a castrato for a week."

Severus swallowed and had to shove his hands in his pockets to keep from covering his bits. "I'll be sure to take that into account too."

Ten minutes later, Severus and Lucy had made it back to the school gates. The grounds were nearly deserted. The lightning had called a quick end to Quidditch practice and chased off the swimmers.

Lucy had been explaining her idea for her Muggle Studies project when Severus suddenly tripped over his own feet, he only just managed to put out his hands fast enough to keep from planting his face in the dirt. The Bezoars flew out of his hands and scattered across the pebbled path.

"Severus!" Lucy exclaimed as she tossed aside her shoes. He had no sooner hit the ground that Lucy was knelt down by his side, attempting to help him up.

Severus tried to get up, but he couldn't move his feet more than a couple of inches. He couldn't get steadying footing and he ended up tumbling back on his arse, taking Lucy with him.

Lucy turned on her side and began to rub her sore hip. She had hit the ground rather hard when Severus' momentum pulled her down.

Severus was so angry he could feel his temple begin to throb. Though he couldn't see anyone, just over in the hedgerows there was movement, and Severus could swear he heard male voices actually giggling.

Lucy noticed the commotion as well. "I think there's someone over there under a Disillusionment Charm," she said furiously. "Show yourself, you cowardly sack of shit!"

Both of Severus eyebrows shot up in surprise. Not only was Lucy willing to stand up for herself and her friends, when she was hacked-off, she could throw a vulgarism as quickly as a Manc dockworker. Severus was impressed.

There was still laughter coming from the other side of the hedges and Severus had had enough. He was nearly trembling rage when he grabbed his wand and threw a spiteful Stinging Hex in the general direction of the laughter.

"Ow!"  
"Shite!  
"Merlin's harry ball sack!"

The exclamations came all at once, and as Severus expected, there was more than one bastard hiding in the bushes.

Severus' hex broke the Disillusionment Charm. The thick foliage obscured their view of the perpetrators, but Severus knew all too well who their assailants were. Lucy's eyes narrowed as she watched them run off like the bloody cowards they were.

"Who the hell was that?" Lucy was still so enraged that she didn't bother to check her language.

"Marauders," Severus said irritably as he looked down at his cross-tied trainers.

"You mean those guys from the train?"

"The very ones. Damn it!" Severus said crossly as he gave up trying to untie his shoes. Apparently the Marauders improved this particular hex, making his laces stick together permanently. Severus would rather find himself damned than have to walk barefoot inside the castle, or even worse, hop inside like a helpless Muggle.

Severus transfigured his trainers into a pair of dress shoes while Lucy Summoned the Bezoars back into their box.

"Well, I'm not taking DADA this year," Lucy said, "I suppose I should practice my hexing on someone or I might get rusty."

Considering at least one of the hexes Lucy had in her arsenal, Severus almost felt sorry for James Potter and his lackeys—almost.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the corridor that led to the O'Conner's private quarters, Severus and Lucy parted ways after agreeing to a game of chess after she returned from church. There were other students at Hogwarts that observed some religion or another, but Severus could count on one hand those whose parents escorted to services every week.

Dr O'Conner was back in his office by late afternoon. Severus passed off the Bezoars and the Professor praised him for a job well done. Dr O'Conner told Severus to return Tuesday night to sort the Bezoars, and then sent Severus on his way.

As soon as Severus reached the Common Room he felt as if he was being attacked from all sides. It seemed as though the word had got out that he had visited the forbidden Hog's Head. Severus wished he had some exciting story to tell, but he hadn't seen any more than the kitchen. He had no idea if werewolf heads were mounted on the walls, though most of his fellow Slytherins were duly impressed that he now called the enigmatic "Mr Dee" by his first name.

Severus managed to break away. He was making his way to the boy's dorms when he heard Avery say from behind him, "Snape, an Owl post came for you while you were gone. It's sitting on your bed."

"Thanks, Avery," Severus said and rushed to his dorm. He had sent a post to his mum, telling her about his assistantship. He wasn't really expecting a reply, but he was earnestly hoping for one.

His heart was almost broken with disappointment when he noticed the green wax seal. Even from a distance, Severus could see it was the Malfoy family crest.

Severus sighed and opened the letter, having no conception of why Lucius would be writing him. Severus dropped the letter on his bed as soon as he read it. It was an invitation…an invitation to the Malfoy's Annual Christmas Ball. It was one of the most coveted invitations in Wizarding society and invitations were said to be given well in advance. Severus didn't know what to do. It was rumoured that Lord Voldemort himself would be attending this year. Severus wasn't a fool. He knew Lucius was intending to present Severus to his Dark Lord. Severus already had his sponsorship and the arrangement with Dr O'Conner was more than Severus could ever dare hope for. He had no intention of letting it go.

Severus knew that there was no way of refusing Lucius Malfoy without repercussions and he shuddered to think what the consequences were for refusing the Dark Lord. Nevertheless, Severus would refuse any overtures from Lucius or You Know Who. He wasn't sure how he would do it without losing his head, but he had over three months to figure it out.


	8. The Plunge

***3 October, 1976, 9:27 a.m. ***

The past month had been a busy one for Severus. All of his term projects were underway and his assistantship was proceeding well. He had finally received a reply from his mother concerning said assistantship, and to Severus' surprise, it had been a very coherent one. In nearly seventeen years, Severus had never had either of his parents express a sense of pride in him, no matter how hard Severus had worked to earn it. The letter from his mum had revealed a lot to Severus—mostly that she was more aware of the happenings of his life than he ever realised. He did not think his mum had noticed the increase in owls from his housemates and the obvious lack of owls from Lily…or that Severus had remained to himself all summer instead of visiting with the 'Evans girl'.

Severus's heart had swelled so much by the time he had finished reading his mother's letter, he thought there was no more room left in his chest for his lungs. Eileen had indicated how proud and relieved that he had earned an assistantship with a Potions Master as prestigious and well-respected as Dr O'Conner. She had been afraid that with the increased correspondences from Avery, Mulciber, Black, and Malfoy, that Severus might be tempted to join the Death Eaters when he came of age, and that she didn't think she would survive the heartbreak if her only child had chosen a path of indentured servitude.

Severus wondered how his mother knew so much about the Lord Voldemort. Severus knew that Avery and Mulciber's fathers had been contemporaries of the Dark Lord, but they had been a couple of years ahead of Severus' mother at school. He guessed that she had been in her Second or Third year when the enigmatic Tom Riddle left Hogwarts. Severus wondered what the Dark Lord had to have been like as a school boy for his mother to remain leery of him after all these years.

It wasn't only who had sent owls to Severus, but who had not, that had earned his mother's attention. She wrote that she was aware that something must have happened between Severus and Lily, but she didn't think it was her place to pry. If it had been anyone else, Severus would have been grateful. But he wished his mother had stuck her nose in his business long before this. At least he would have known that she cared.

Severus' cynical side had always been a huge part of who he was, and his inner cynic yearned to say that his mother's sudden interest in his life was too little, too late. But recently, Severus had found optimism inside that he thought had died in him long ago. He loved his mum—he always had, and now he was sure that his mum loved him in return. Her one letter had acted as a plaster on his damaged heart. It was a small step in his healing.

It was obvious that she had taken notice of the changes in Severus' life. He wondered if he should have mentioned Lucy to her in his letter, but then his mum might start making assumptions when there was nothing to assume.

There was little said of his father, only that he was the same. Severus supposed that was a good thing. Although it meant that Tobias was still going out and spending most of his meagre earnings on the punter and ale, at least he was still keeping his hands off Severus' mum. Severus noticed over the summer that there were many nights that his dad hadn't return home. He couldn't help but wonder on those nights if Tobias was passed out in a flop house or a whore house, not that it mattered. Tobias Snape could rot in jail as far as Severus was concerned.

Severus was already dressed with the exception of his shoes and socks. Instead of attending services with her family, Lucy was studying for an upcoming exam. They would meet by their usual log by the lake when she was done.

Usually they spent the time going over the progress of their class projects or talking pretty much about nothing, but it was better than spending the day alone. Every now and then, they might find themselves joined by their fellow Slytherins, especially Regulus. Severus could never understand why he wanted to join in their study sessions. They weren't even in the same year.

Severus sat on the edge of his bed, bent over and reached for one of his dragon hide boots. He looked inside and wrinkled his nose as he caught a whiff of an overly-ripe sock.

"I thought you'd be down at the lake with O'Conner by now."

Severus looked up to find Rosier returning from the showers wrapped in his dressing gown and rubbing his hair dry with a fresh towel.

"I probably will this afternoon," Severus said dismissively, not wanting to sound eager. "She's usually at church with her parents right now, but I think she's with a study group in the library studying for an exam on Tuesday. She mentioned that today was the only time her entire study group could get together before the exam."

Severus turned his back on his dorm mate, having the courtesy to afford Rosier some privacy as he pulled on his pants.

"Are you taking her to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Rosier asked.

"I'm not  _taking_  her anywhere," Severus replied as he tugged a clean sock over his foot, "but she's more than welcome to accompany me if she wants to."

"Are you bent, or just thick?"

"What?" Severus twisted to face Rosier. His blond dorm mate stood there with his hands on his hips, bare-chested wearing only his black trousers.

Rosier grabbed his long-sleeved green shirt from his bed and began to slip it on. "Well, what should people think, Snape? I can't think of a single bloke who spends so much time with a girl without trying to get at least a good snog out of her. Admit it, Snape. You would have dived right into her minge if that Evans girl had put out."

Severus snatched the dirty sock out of his boot and launched it at Rosier, who managed to easily sidestep it. "Will you stop being so crass? Some of us think that girls have more to offer than tits and pu…" Severus stopped. He had a bad habit of letting his language degrade to that of a drunken hooligan when he was pissed off enough. From years of conditioning, he still couldn't let anyone disparage Lily, even though he had only spoken to her once in the past five months…and he definitely wasn't going to let anyone compare Lucy to a common whore.

"And just because I'm not trying to get into every girl's knickers, doesn't mean I'm trying to get into Lockhart's. Besides," he said scathingly, "Evans is old news and O'Conner is a decent girl. Is it so wrong that she is treated decently?"

Severus felt his heart break slightly at the way he dismissed Lily so easily, but it was true—he and Lily were old news. In addition, Lucy really was a decent girl. Sure, Severus wasn't blind to the fact that the girl was pretty, or that she was one of the few people he knew that he did not have to explain the difference between an elixir and a tincture to. But just because he thought Lucy had a certain attraction and lately he spent almost all of his free time with her, didn't mean Severus was about to run out and make her is girlfriend.

Rosier shrugged as he buttoned his shirt, "Who you decide to date or to not to date, is totally up to you, I just thought you should be aware that someone else has their eyes on O'Conner. I didn't think you'd appreciate it very much if you ended up being a third wheel. I'd lose all respect for you because I'd feel sorry for you. And I simply cannot respect anyone I feel sorry for."

_Third wheel?_

Who was it that had their eyes on Lucy? More importantly, why did Severus suddenly feel his heart race in panic?

"Someone else…," Severus paused and swallowed hard, "I mean, someone has his cap set on Lu…O'Conner? Who is it?

Rosier grinned as he slipped on his outer robe. "Well, since you have no interest in keeping, Lucy…I mean,  _O'Conner_ ," he emphasised teasingly, "for yourself, I think I'll leave that mystery for you to figure out, old chap."

Severus could only sit in stunned silence as he tried to figure out who might have an interest in Lucy. He never noticed Rosier pick off the wadded up dirty sock from off his bed. And Severus certainly didn't feel it bounce off his head as Rosier tossed it at him when he headed out the door.

* * *

Severus' mind raced along with his feet as he tried to keep himself from running down the dungeon corridor. Several candidates for Lucy's affections flashed across his brain and only one name came to mind over and over again—Regulus Black. It was fortunate for Regulus that he was at Quidditch practice.

With the exceptions of lessons and Quidditch practice, Regulus had taken to spending as much free time as he could with Severus and Lucy.

It had to be Regulus. After all, he did mention that he thought Lucy was pretty on the carriage ride that first night back.

Severus was already up the stairs and on the ground floor when he realised that he had passed up the potions lab. It had just occurred to him that his feet were taking him to the library where Lucy was with her study group.

Severus was angry and he did not know why. He was beginning to feel a burning hatred towards Regulus when Reg hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't Severus' business if Lucy decided to go out with Regulus Black. She certainly wasn't Severus' girlfriend. But why was he so determined to prevent Regulus from asking out Lucy at all costs?

Although he could think of no legitimate reason to go to the library at this time, Severus went anyway, not sure about what he was going to say to Lucy when and if he found her there. Lucy was already aware that he had all of his research materials for his class projects. She had helped him pick them out. Lucy had even taken Severus to her family's quarters and convinced her father into letting Severus borrow books from the doctor's private collection. Severus' papers were already outlined and his rough drafts were well underway, so hunting for research material was out.

Severus supposed he could feign as if he were going to study, but most professors did not bother with middle of the term examinations. Most professors just had weekly quizzes. He and Lucy had already made a date (Was it really a date?) to study for Flitwick's upcoming Charms exam, but he figured he could say that he wanted to look up some material for Herbology or Defence. Lucy wasn't in either of those courses.

Severus stepped into the library and realised that finding Lucy was going to be harder than he anticipated. The term was in full swing and with examinations coming around in some courses, the library was unusually full for a late Sunday morning. It was eerie to see so many students congregated together in one place, and yet so deathly quiet. Severus felt like some sort of voyeur.

He quietly walked past the long rows of study tables. On occasion, a student would look up and give him a hard glare as he craned his head, searching for Lucy's familiar dark blonde braids amongst the rows of heads. Severus never found Lucy at the tables, but he did spy someone else. Lily was studying with not only her friend Mary, but the Marauder's too. Severus surmised that McGonagall had set an exam too. It would be just like the old cat.

Severus wished that there had been time in his schedule to include a NEWT course for Transfiguration. He actually enjoyed most of McGonagall's lessons, even if she had an annoying habit of favouring her pet lions. But Charms was more practical for a career in potions work. Transfiguring ingredients had the tendency of making a potion unstable, but Charm magic was practically a requirement for brewing. That is why Muggles and Squibs could not brew potions.

Severus did notice one omission from the Gryffindor group. Lupin wasn't there. It was true that over the course of the term, that Lupin seemed to spend less and less time with his beloved Marauders. In fact, he seemed to spend more time with Lily and her friends, but they were with the Marauders now. It was only five days until the full moon. If his suspicions about Lupin were correct, perhaps he was sick. But Severus didn't think that made too much sense. He had memorised every word about werewolves from Third Year DADA. Werewolves didn't start feeling the effects of the cycle until about two days before the full moon.

There were only a few more places in the library that Lucy could be and Severus' thoughts went from sick werewolves to finding Lucy again. Behind the stacks and along the back walls were some old study rooms. Most early evenings, they were used as private getaways for snogging sessions, but on occasion, they were actually used for studying.

There were five doors lined up along the back wall, each with a modern door and large glass windows which were glaringly out of place with the dominant gothic architecture of the library. Just as he expected, and much to his annoyance, the first two rooms he peered into each contained a couple, limbs akimbo and lips locked. Severus couldn't even tell their gender, and frankly, he did not care. At least they had managed to keep the majority of their clothing on.

It was in the third room that he finally her. Lucy was there with her study group. She was the only Slytherin in the group of Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws because she was the only Slytherin taking a NEWT in Muggle Studies. Severus thought that fact was a bit of an embarrassment to Slytherin House. Not because a Slytherin was taking Muggle Studies, but due to the fact that the course was lectured by Professor Myers, Slytherin's own Head of House, and only one of his Snakes had opted to attempt a NEWT in his subject.

The group was small, all of them sitting around a circular table. Along with Lucy, there was Alice Blishwick and Lupin from Gryffindor. That, of course, had solved the mystery of where Lupin had disappeared to. Severus hadn't even noticed Blishwick's absence from the Gryffindor group. Quirinus Quirrell was there from Ravenclaw. There were also two Severus didn't know. They were in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, respectively.

Severus was dismayed to notice that Lupin was sitting directly to Lucy's right. His skin crawled when he noticed Lupin lean in close to Lucy when he tried to get a better look at her notes. It was then that Severus decided to screw trying to come up with a lame excuse for disturbing Lucy's study session. He boldly knocked the glass and everyone in the room looked up to see who had interrupted them. Only Lucy gave him a smile. The rest looked as if they wanted to flush him down the toilet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

He couldn't help but feel smug as Lucy turned and seemingly excused herself from the table. There were definite looks of confusion on everyone's faces as Lucy silently closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Severus. What's up?" she asked cheerfully.

No, " _What are you doing here_ ," or " _Couldn't this wait until later?"_

Severus almost didn't know what to say. Actually, he didn't know what to say. He had been certain that whatever he was going to have to say to Lucy would be a defence of why he had disturbed her studying.

"I…uh…I was just wondering how much longer you were going to be." Severus cringed and scratched a non-existent itch on the back of his head. Why did he say that? It sounded so desperate.

All studying had ceased in the room behind Lucy and they were being watched. Lucy hadn't noticed because her back was to the room. When she did look back, all eyes suddenly found the dry text interesting again. Lucy had noticed  _that_ , and when she turned back to Severus, there was laughter in her eyes.

"We're working on the last bit of the study guide now. It shouldn't be too much longer. Are you heading down to the lake early?"

"No, I'm going down to the lab and prep some ingredients for a new potion I have in mind. You're welcome to join me when you're done." Severus looked over her shoulder and eyed the group in the private room suspiciously—especially Lupin.

Lucy followed Severus' gaze and looked behind her. She turned to Severus and said, "I know what you're thinking."

Severus snapped out of his not-so-charitable thoughts about Lupin and said, "What?"

Lucy looked back at the group again and then craned her neck to have a look into the stacks behind Severus. Severus was taken aback when she grabbed his hand, pulled him into the next empty study room and closed the door.

"There's nothing to worry about, Severus," she said reassuringly as she reached up and straightened Severus' collar. "He's not dangerous unless there's a full moon."

"Excuse me!" he exclaimed and needlessly looked around to make sure no one else was in earshot. "Do you know for sure? Did he tell you?"

Lucy nodded and crossed her arms. "I don't know why, but he sent me an Owl a couple of nights ago. He mentioned that you had a habit of following Potter and Black around during the full moon and he was afraid that you would drag me along with you."

"And he doesn't want to see you hurt," Severus said, finishing the unsaid thought.

Lucy frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. I had a talk with Uncle Albus about it. He assured me that every precaution has been taken with Remus, though he did not know that Potter, Black and Pettigrew knew where he is being hidden every month. He promised me he would look into it. If they're following him every month, they're putting themselves in danger."

It did not go past Severus' notice that Lucy had just called Lupin by his given name. "Why are you telling me this," he said, chewing on the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping at her. "I'm sure he told you this in confidence."

"Your safety is more important than his confidence," Lucy said seriously. She took his hands into hers and kept her eyes downcast. "Please, promise me you won't go following Potter and his gang around looking for trouble. Let Uncle Albus handle it."

"There's nothing to worry about," Severus assured her, but Lucy's words were still swimming in his head, "I haven't followed the Marauders around in ages. In fact, I should think you would find it more than obvious that the opposite is true." Severus really was telling the truth. He hadn't followed the Marauders around at night in ages. Between studying for NEWTs and his assistantship, he simply did not have the time.

Lucy looked up and was about to say something else, but Severus stopped her. "And I promise not to say a word of this to another soul…living or dead," he added with a small, cheeky smirk.

Lucy's smile slowly returned to her face. When Lucy rose up on her toes and pecked him on the cheek, Severus almost felt as if he were hit by a rogue Bludger. He began to rub his cheek to assure himself that the sensation was real.

"Thank you, Severus. You really are the best."

Severus didn't know what he was the best at, but it felt really good to know that Lucy thought he was the best at something.

Lucy sighed and her smile fell a little, "Well, I suppose I better get back before they send out a search party for me."

Severus hadn't been aware that Lucy had still been holding one of his hands until his arm was outstretched as she began to walk away.

"Erm…Lucy, where did you want to meet later?" He had no clue as to why he felt so awkward. He and Lucy met all the time. It didn't mean anything.

"Really, I don't see us being more than a half-hour or forty-five minutes here. Just go ahead down to Daddy's lab and I'll see you when we're finished up."

Lucy dropped his hand and left Severus alone in the private room. He was awash in a mix of feelings, some he recognised and others he did not and Severus was at a loss for what to think.

***11:39 a.m.***

Severus was alone in the lab, taking down the ingredients he wanted from his private store cabinet that the doctor had given him and placing his  _mise en plas_  neatly on his work table. It was one of the few chances he had to work for himself and he was grateful for the quiet time to think. He didn't want to believe that he was feeling jealous of Regulus possibly fancying Lucy, or Lupin confiding his darkest secret to her, but he was beginning to wonder. Besides, Severus would be taking a huge risk with his career plans if he suddenly went up to Dr O'Conner and asked to take his youngest daughter out on a date. Severus didn't want to come across as openly manipulative.

Severus wasn't an idiot. He knew that there was more than one rumour going around that the only reason he was befriending Lucy was so that he could get into the Potion Master's good graces. In fact, Severus and questioned his own motives more than once over the past month, but had always came to the same conclusion—he liked Lucy for being Lucy.

He had his back to the door, shuffling through phials and boxes, desperately looking for the extra bezoars that Dr O'Conner had given him the other week.

"Hello, Sev."

The familiar, soft voice had caught Severus off-guard and his hand swept across the self, knocking precious phials of ingredients, along with the missing bezoars to the floor. Just as when he was tripped up by the Marauders, the bezoars scattered across the ground. Thankfully he had foresight enough to pay extra for phials with an Unbreakable Charm on them.

"What do you want," Severus turned and snapped. He would like to think that he hadn't meant to greet Lily so harshly, but that would have been a lie. If he had been brewing, sneaking up on him like that could have been a deadly mistake.

"I'm sorry. Here…let me help."

Lily silently summoned the bezoars back into their tin box as Severus spelled the phials onto the table to be sorted out.

"Thank you…I think," Severus said tersely as he began to arrange bottles in alphabetical order. "You still haven't told me why you are here."

"I just stopped by to say hello to an old friend," Lily said matter-of-factly as she absently inspected a bottle filled with translucent green liquid. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

It was a good thing the fragile looking bottles did have a charm on them, otherwise with the force that Severus had set down the phial, he would have had hellebore syrup and glass shards all over his face.

"As I recall, it was  _you_  who announced in no uncertain terms that our friendship was over."

Lily put the bottle back on the table. "I'm sorry about that, Sev," she said sadly. "I didn't handle that very well."

Severus turned away from her and began placing bottles back into the shelf. "No, you didn't," he said bluntly. "I tried to explain, but you wouldn't listen. I may have made some mistakes, but one would think after all of these years, I had at least earned that small courtesy from you."

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Jeeze, Sev. I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"I seem to remember asking the same of you, Lily."

There was an unmistakable flash of regret in Lily's eyes. Severus couldn't be certain what it was for. Did she regret tossing Severus aside like an old shoe, or did she regret being caught in her own hypocrisy?

Lily leaned her back against his work table. Severus could tell she was trying to rein in her emotions. She slowly opened her left hand and looked at it. Lily turned abruptly and said, "Do you remember when we did that, Sev?"

Lily stuck out her left hand. If Severus hadn't known what she was talking about, he would never have seen it. Lily was referring to the small scar that cut across her heart line, just below her ring and little fingers. Severus knew what she was referring to, because he had a scar just like it on his left hand. He resisted the urge to look at his scar. It would hurt too much. The happiness of that long ago day was gone forever and those two innocent children no longer existed.

Severus closed a tight fist around his scar and pushed Lily's hand away with his free one. She was the first to break the promises made that day…not him.

"Some things are best left in the past," he said bitterly. "You told me to find my own life. Now that I have, why do you feel the need to barge in?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while now, Sev, but I can no longer deny that I still care for you," she confessed, though Severus could tell, reluctantly. "I… want to know that you're okay. I just haven't had a chance to speak to you alone before now."

Severus narrowed his gaze because he knew she was only speaking a half truth. Lily always favoured her lower lip when she had something to hide.

"Tell me, Lily," Severus said silkily, "Do your friends know you're in the dungeon conversing with a Dirty Snake."

"What's that supposed to mean, Severus Snape?"

"It means that you have had plenty of chances to speak with me alone, Lily Evans. I think you don't want your friends to know you've come to me."

"That's not true and you know it!" Lily practically bellowed. "Every time I see you, you're with  _her_."

"Funny…every time I see you, you're with  _them_. You could have asked to speak to me in front of Lucy at any time and she would have understood. Can you say the same about your friends?"

"Oh, so it's 'Lucy' I see," she said snidely.

"And what does it matter to you what I call my friends?"

"I thought as much. She is one of them, isn't she? Mary suspected as much. She's tried to warn Alice and Remus, but they just won't listen. Just like I wouldn't listen about you until it was almost too late!"

Never in his life had Severus wanted to strike Lily Evans, but it was taking every ounce of his self-control not to knock her across the lab like a man.

"So this is why you've come here? To see what my relationship with Lucy is?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, Snape. You're looks haven't changed that much for the better."

Severus just stood there in silence and stared at Lily. She was still as beautiful as ever, at least physically. Her auburn hair was feathered around her face in the latest fashion, but her beauty seemed to have acquired a hard edge.

When had he stopped loving her? Severus had to admit that he still cared for Lily Evans, but he didn't love her. If he had, this argument would be affecting him more acutely than it was. He wasn't hurt by her words anymore…at least not those directed at him…but he just wanted Lily to go away.

Severus was so incensed over her accusation about Lucy, Severus uttered two words he thought he would ever say in the same phrase. "Lily…leave."

Lily's almond shaped eyes turned round with disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I said,  _leave_ ," he emphasised even more strongly. "As in go away…you aren't welcome here anymore."

Normally, Severus would have been amazed at the sudden hurt looks in Lily's eyes and taken pity on her, but after her remark inferring that Lucy was a future Death Eater, Lily had hardened Severus' heart to her.

"Okay," Lily said, sounding as if she had choked on her words. She turned and bumped into a stool in her attempt at a hasty exit.

As Lily exited the door, she nearly ran down Lucy, who was trying to enter.

The two girls stood silently for a moment as if assessing one another. Lucy was the first to speak. "Hi, Evans." To most, Lucy's greeting might sound cordial enough, but Severus noticed a harsh underlying tone that was not normally in her nature.

Lily looked down her nose at the shorter girl and said stiffly, "O'Conner."

As Lily stormed off, Lily raised a single eyebrow and shrugged off the taller girl's cold shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked as she hitched her thumb in the direction Lily had run off.

"Just someone sticking her nose where it doesn't belong…I suppose you know that was Lily."

Severus wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. He trusted Lucy enough to know that she would not pass judgment.

"I know…I've known for a while now. Unless of course, everyone has been talking about that first year, Lily Mackie," Lucy teased.

Severus smiled, almost as brightly as Lucy. She had a way of bringing fresh air into a room and sweeping away the heavy dankness.

"Here," Severus said as he tossed Lucy the box of recovered bezoars. "If you help by crushing these we can get out of here that much sooner."

Lucy managed to snatch the box in mid-air. She must have noticed the impressed look on Severus' face. "Don't look so shocked. I do have three brothers, you know."

For the next hour, Severus and Lucy worked diligently together, she crushing bezoars with a mortar and pestle, and he squeezing the pus out of bubotubers. Lucy had pinned up her braids in strange loops that reminded Severus of Bavarian barmaids he had seen in Muggle advertisements.

He had been thinking hard about what Rosier had said earlier that morning. Why hadn't he asked Lucy out on a proper date? The more he ruminated over that question, the more he realised why he had never asked Lucy out. Severus had thought that he was still in love with Lily, but he knew that was no longer the case. He could not place a date on when we had stopped loving her, but it didn't make it any less true.

Severus had never thought that not being in love could be so liberating. His feelings had been unrequited for so long, it was hard to understand why he had held on for as long as he had. But the weight of the world was now off his shoulders…or at least the weight of Lily Evans, and Severus was free to see other girls without fear that her ghost would come to haunt his relationship.

The more he looked at Lucy, grinding bezoars with the intensity of a Wagnerian opera singer, the more he was determined to follow through with it. Severus wasn't in love with her, but it was only one date…not a marriage proposal. He doubted it would lead to anything more.

Rosier had mentioned the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. That Saturday also happened to be the first Quidditch match of the term between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Severus couldn't think of a better way to spend the afternoon than a heated game of Quidditch followed by a relaxing walk through the markets in the village and maybe supper at the Three Broomsticks. It was no offence to Lucy's great grandfather, but going to the Hog's Head would seem too much like being babysat.

Severus took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge before he talked himself out of it.

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked up and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the dorsal of her hand while she continued to hold on to her pestle. "Yeah?"

"Do you like Quidditch?"


	9. A Fight with a Friend and a Date with a Girl

***6 October, 1976***

Severus had a sneaking suspicion that Lucy was not a great fan of Quidditch…or maybe she wasn't too keen over formally going on a date with him. Either way, her response when Severus asked her to attend Saturday's opening Quidditch match of Slytherin verses Gryffindor was lukewarm at best. Lucy had accepted Severus' invitation, but when she did, Severus could swear that she had a hint of fear in her eyes.

Then there was Regulus. He had gone from being an occasional nuisance to being a real pain in Severus' arse. There was no longer a question in Severus', or anyone else's, mind that Regulus Black had his eyes set on Lucy O'Conner.

Just yesterday, the younger Black had met Lucy outside her last class of the day, Muggle Studies, and carried her books back to the common room. Severus had been stuck meeting his assistantship obligations at the time, grading first and second year essays while Dr O'Conner lectured to his Fifth-year, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Later that evening, Regulus sat alone with Lucy on the couch. Somehow, he had managed to get Lucy to help him with his Charms homework.  _Funny, that_ …considering Charms was one of Regulus Black's best subjects.

Severus sat in alone in a dark corner, seething as he watched the sneaky-snake from behind his well-worn copy of  _A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions_. His dorm mates sat in another far corner of the common room, giggling like schoolgirls at the exchange between Regulus and Lucy…or perhaps to Severus' quiet agitation, as the whole scene played out.

To Lucy's credit, every time Regulus tried to scoot closer to her, she would scoot away. Over the course of a little more than an hour, by Severus' reckoning, Black had managed to finesse Lucy from one side of the Chesterfield to the other, effectively pinning her in between him and the arm of the couch. With a clumsy move unworthy of any decent Slytherin, Regulus stretched as he gave an unconvincing yawn. Severus got up from his chair, ready to save Lucy and give Regulus Black a black eye worthy of his name but he didn't have to.

Lucy abruptly hopped up from where she was sitting before Regulus could rest his arm on her shoulder. Lucy turned to Regulus and said with saccharine sweetness, "Black, I think you have a pretty good grasp of the theory behind Summoning Charms. I'm sorry, but I still have my own homework to attend to."

Severus felt his lip quiver as he tried to suppress his smirk.

"Aren't you going to help me with the practicals?" Black asked almost desperately as Lucy gathered her things from the coffee table. "And why can't you call me Regulus?"

Lucy cut a glare at the Regulus' mates laughing outright in the corner. "I'm sure one of your friends would be more than happy to help you,  _Mr_  Black."

Avery, Mulciber, and their cohorts sobered immediately. They watched Lucy carefully as she marched her way to the corridor that led to the girl's dorms. With her rucksack slung over her shoulder and her wand firmly grasped in her free hand, she looked as though she could easily hex the next person that attempted to talk to her. There were more snickers and guffaws from the other students in the common room and Black's face turned crimson with embarrassment. Severus would have liked to have followed her, but there was no point. Boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorms.

Regulus had been properly embarrassed. He grabbed one of the round decorator pillows from off the Chesterfield and lobbed it at his friends. "Fat lot of help you knobs are."

Mulciber and Rosier leaned out of the way as the pillow flew between them. "Don't blame us, mate," Rosier said mockingly. "We gave you sound advice…can't help it if you have all the subtlety of a mountain troll."

Laughter erupted again in the common room as Regulus stalked away to the boy's dormitory.

But Severus knew that Regulus Black was tenacious. One rejection wouldn't discourage him. If there was one trait the Black brother's shared, it was their doggedness, and as long as Lucy didn't commit herself to another boy, Regulus would continue to pursue her. There was one key difference between the brothers, however. Regulus was honourable enough to yield to another bloke's prior claim. His older brother, Sirius, wouldn't give a damn. He would still go after the girl, boyfriend or not.

Not that Severus was Lucy's boyfriend—far from it. He still hadn't told anyone that he had asked out Lucy. But just because he was too scared to even think about such possibilities, didn't mean Severus wanted to Lucy to see anybody else, either.

Tonight found Severus in just about the same situation he was in the night before—studying in the common room alone, only this time his nose was buried in his copy of  _Advanced Rune Translation_. At least this time he wasn't fretting over Regulus putting moves on Lucy.

Regulus was still at Quidditch practice. Being so close to the first game, the team captain was calling for more practices. Lucy was in her room, getting ready to go to Godric's Hollow with her parents. Since she had missed services on Sunday, she had promised her mother she would attend Wednesday night.

Severus was deep in his reading. Instead of translating a runic text, he had to write one and found the task infinitely more frustrating.

He was contemplating going to ask Madam Pomfrey for a Headache Draught when he heard Sinistra exclaim, "Lucy, what an adorable outfit!"

Severus looked up from his reading just in time to see Lucy's face flush pink. She was rather cute. She was dressed in a tweed skirt and matching jacket, with just a hint of a tan blouse underneath. The ensemble was even topped off with a deerstalker cap. Her hair wasn't in her customary braids anymore, but free-flowing in waves down her back. Severus inwardly laughed at the thought that Lucy only needed a hand magnifier and she would be ready to search for clues out on the moor, but the brown court shoes might prove to be a hindrance. But still, it was a becoming outfit. Besides, he never truly noticed before how pretty Lucy's hair really was.

"Thanks, Aurora," Lucy answered her dorm mate as she tugged a brown leather glove over her small hand.

Rosier looked up from where he had been studying with Sinistra, "You look nice, O'Conner. Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Out with my folks. I'd rather stay here, but what can I do?" Lucy shrugged as she evaded the real answer. Severus didn't blame her. She was a Slytherin going to a family church in Godric's Hollow. Some of their House mates would not understand, especially when Muggles were known to worship in the same church. As far as Severus was aware, he was still the only one that knew she had any familial relationship with the Headmaster.

"Severus, we shouldn't be gone too long. Do you think you can look over my Runes essay when we get back?"

It wouldn't have seemed so awkward if everyone in the room hadn't turned to Severus to hear his answer. He laid his book on his lap and said, "Uh…sure. I'm not finished with mine, but I wouldn't mind a second pair of eyes to look at it, if you don't mind."

Lucy gave him a small smile and said in her unusual accent, "Of course I don't mind. See ya when I get back."

Severus continued with his Runes essay and Lucy had already been gone for nearly an hour when Regulus and the rest of the Quidditch team came storming into the common room. He turned his back in a vain attempt to ignore the commotion they brought with them. Regulus was cursing his brother, which really wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Snape!"

"What!" Severus answered irritably as he snapped shut his book. He turned to tell Black to leave him alone, but stared in confusion.

Regulus stood before him with the hood of his robe still over his head, surrounded by his teammates like a protective guard. Severus instinctively put his hand in his wand pocket. He wasn't sure what he might have done to offend Regulus, but Black had his head lowered in such a way that Severus could not see his face, much less his intentions, so Severus wasn't taking any chances.

"Can you get your nose out of that book, mate? I need your help."

* * *

Severus reluctantly followed the Quidditch team to the Fifth-year boy's dorms. When they were in the common room, Regulus kept his face obscured enough so when he lifted his head, only Severus could see it. It was hard for him not to laugh, but with great effort, Severus managed to keep a straight face.

It wasn't until after one of Regulus' teammates closed the door behind them that Regulus felt safe to lower his hood.

"I fail to see why you need help for simple boils, Black. Jones, get your potions kit out for me, would you," Severus said to Regulus' only other Fifth-year teammate.

"I didn't eat or drink anything, Snape. It has to be a curse or a hex. I need a counter-curse, not a potion," Regulus said irritably. "And they're not  _simple_  boils!"

Severus' gaze narrowed as he studied the crimson and gold pustules that had broken out all over Regulus' face. They were also all over his right hand, so Severus figured that Regulus had touched his face at some point, or touched something that infected him. Either way, the work had the Marauders written all over it. Because of the unusual colouring, it looked more impressive than it actually was.

"It certainly looks like something your brother or Potter would do. Pettigrew doesn't have the brains and Lupin doesn't have the bollocks."

Regulus said scathingly, "Of course it was one of those  _Gryffin-twits_. Sirius' birthday is tomorrow. No doubt his boyfriend, Potter, did it as a birthday present."

Janus Gamp, the new Third-year chaser said, "We can't have him flying in Saturday's game looking like the Gryffindor mascot."

"He doesn't look like their mascot, he looks like he caught the bloody Gryffindor clap," Thor Rowle, the blonde, burly Seventh-year captain snarled. "Can you fix him or not, Snape?"

Regulus had went from looking angry to worried as his eyes darted around room to each of his teammates and then back to Severus again.

"Look, Severus, you've got to help me," Regulus said pleadingly. "If I go to Madam Pomfrey, she's going to keep me overnight and early tomorrow morning is the last time we have the pitch until the match on Saturday."

Actually, Severus was tempted to let Regulus stay the way he was after the way he tried to imitate the giant squid with Lucy the night before. Unfortunately, such a course might backfire on him. First, if word got back to Lucy that Severus refused to help, she might take issue with it. Lucy was well aware that Severus could cure something as simple as boils—even coloured ones. Even worse, she might take pity on Black. Then, where would that leave Severus?

"Alright," Severus said in reluctant agreement, "How did this happen?"

"I think they cursed the Snitch," Regulus said. "As soon as I touched it, it exploded into dust and this happened."

"Well, you're half right, anyway," Severus said as he moved over to the table where Jones had sat his potions kit. "The Snitch was hexed to explode in your face, but you were doused with Bulbadox Powder. The colour is just a simple charm someone placed on the powder that should wear off by morning."

"In other words, the boils will be gone, but I'm still going to have gold and crimson spots on my face until morning."

"That sounds about right," Severus said as he put snake fangs into Jones' mortar and began to crush them into a fine powder.

Regulus sat on the side of his bed, seemingly consigned to his fate. "Well, I don't want anyone to see me like that, so I guess I'm confined to my bed for the rest of the night." He waved off his teammates and they reluctantly left him alone with Severus.

Severus set up the cauldron and burner. "Is the door locked? We're not supposed to have open flames in the dorm."

"It's locked," Regulus answered distractedly.

"How do you do it, Severus?"

Severus looked up from his work and stared at Regulus quizzically. "It's a simple First-year potion. Anyone should easily…"

"No…not the potion," Regulus interrupted irritably. "I mean O'Conner… _Lucy_. How do you get her to talk to you? I can't get her to talk about anything but schoolwork."

Severus quickly turned his attention back to his work so Black couldn't read his face. "I don't know what you're talking about. Schoolwork is practically all Lucy talks about."

"Not with you," Regulus noted. "And she lets you use her given name."

Severus adjusted the flame under the cauldron and hoped that the radiating heat would excuse the flush on his face. "I don't know what to tell you. She's the one who spoke to me first. I don't know what I did. Do you fancy her?"

Severus kept his head down towards his work, but quickly glanced up to see Black's reaction. Black leaned back on his bed and seemed to consider the question.

"I suppose you can say that I think she's different from most of the girls around here. She is pretty, even though there are prettier girls. Perhaps it's simply because she's American. I find that fascinating. I just want to get to know her." Regulus nodded reasonably.

Severus groused as he began to ladle Boil Cure into a phial, wishing he hadn't agreed to help Black, after all. "Perhaps you're trying to know her too well."

Regulus at least had the good grace to blush with embarrassment. "That wasn't my idea. Avery and Rosier where trying to give me pointers on how to…"

"Seduce her," Severus finished furiously as he nearly slammed the potion phial into Black's hand.

"Of course not!" Regulus downed the Boil Cure in one swallow and threw the phial angrily down on the floor. He stood up and faced Severus. Black's boils were gone, but he still had ridiculous crimson and gold spots on his face.

"I'm not a cad!" Regulus seethed as he stood up to Severus.

"You certainly acted like one last night! You're lucky Lucy got up when she did!"

"What would you have done? Cursed me?"

Severus stood his full height, towering above the younger teen by at least three inches, "I can easily give you the boils back, if you like!"

Suddenly the fight seemed to deflate out of Regulus and he looked at Severus with a sort of odd curiosity. "You fancy her, don't you?"

Caught off guard by the question, Severus took a step back and said defensively, "I never said that. Besides, don't you think this is getting old?"

"I know we've been taking the mickey out of you for the past two months, but honestly, I just thought you cared for her as a friend," Regulus said. "But you really do have a thing for Lucy. Hey…I'm sorry, mate."

Severus sat heavily on the edge of someone's bed. "I suppose it's not your fault. I really don't know how I feel about her. But I did ask her to go to the match with me this weekend and then to Hogsmeade."

"You did," Black asked with genuine surprise. "What did she say?"

Severus couldn't help but smile softly, and chuckle to himself, "She said yes."

Regulus stood quiet for a moment. Severus suspected that it was something Regulus neither wanted nor expected to hear. Black turned to the mirror on the wall behind him and looked at his face with dismay. He had to put a Silencing Hex on the mirror to shut up its criticism of his spots.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, a determined look came across Black's face and he said soberly, "I think I'm going to have a lie down now. Thank you, for the potion."

"You're welcome," Severus replied, noting Black's change in mood.

Severus pushed himself up from the bed, straightened the duvet, and quietly left, unsure of Regulus' intentions. He left Black to clean up the mess after him. Severus had already lost Lily because of James Potter. He wasn't about to lose Lucy to Regulus Black.

***10 October, 1976***

Severus waited by the window in the common room. A pod of gindylows were hiding in the tall, aquatic grass, their collective attention on a lone hippocampus off in the distance. The common room was empty, with the exception of a few upper-year blokes waiting on their dates to finish primping. Otherwise, everyone was already on their way to the pitch.

For Rosier, it was worth the wait. Severus' attention was distracted from the impending underwater drama when Sinistra emerged from the girl's dorm. Rosier beamed as she reached her hands to him then kissed him on the cheek.

Severus couldn't blame Evan. Sinistra had traded her school robe for a tight, cream-coloured jumper and brown, skin tight corduroys that not only complimented her dark complexion, but featured her very feminine curves and long legs. Severus had to make sure his eyes were back in his head before Evan cursed them out.

Rosier slipped his arm around Sinistra. As they walked towards the door she turned back to Severus and said, "Good to see you look nice, Snape. Lucy looks good."

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise. He wasn't accustomed to getting compliments from girls about his looks. His long hair was pulled back out of his face, just as he had worn it most of the term. He wasn't wearing anything too special, only a black V-neck jumper over his white button-down shirt. Severus wore his nicest pair of dark jeans, but that was all. It had only been in recent years that students were allowed to wear more modern and casual attire to weekend events.

He didn't have to wait much longer before Lucy entered the common room. Severus was taken aback. Lucy  _did_  have a figure. Certainly, she wasn't as curvaceous as Lily or even Sinistra, but her dark green, turtleneck jumper definitely accentuated the curves that Lucy had and Severus definitely appreciated them. He was slightly disappointed when Lucy tied a short trench coat around her waist and slipped a stocking cap over her hair, which she had let flow down her back once again.

"Why the coat?" Severus said, trying not to sound too disappointed. "It's not that cold outside."

"Severus, I'm from the coast of South Carolina where forty degrees is considered the dead of winter," Lucy said as she pulled a knit glove over her fingers.

Severus chuckled, "Forty degrees here and people are dropping off like flies from the heat."

Lucy scoffed and said, "I keep forgetting to convert. I suppose there is a  _slight_  difference. But be that as it may, I'm not used to the cold. I've only seen snow three times in my entire life."

"You're in for a rude awakening come winter, then," Severus said as he offered Lucy his arm. "Fortunately, I don't think they're calling for snow today."

Lucy sighed, "And I suppose that it's perfect weather for Quidditch."

Lucy slipped her arm around Severus' elbow. "You almost sound disappointed," he remarked, not sure what to make of her comment.

"No…of course not. I've been looking forward to this all week," she said, sounding as if she were trying to convince herself as much as Severus.

"Well, come on, then. We're going to have a hard time finding a good spot to watch the match."

"Let's go," she said with resolve.

Lucy's smile was genuine, but nervous, as they walked and talked their way to the pitch. Severus had no idea what was bothering her, but he was determined to make the day a good one for the both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First…an Author's note. Funny enough, a Hippocampus is not only the name of a part of the brain located in the temporal lobe. It is also the name of a Mer-horse type creature from Greek mythology that JK Rowling included in her universe.
> 
> Second…a resounding thank you to my beta, tambrathegreat. I was pretty sick during the writing of this chapter and it showed in my first draft. I hope I got most of my mistakes corrected, because I am pretty tired right now. *yawn*


	10. Severus' New Girl

***10 October, 1976***

The corridors of Hogwarts were relatively empty as most of the students were already filling the stands of the Quidditch pitch. With the exception of a few upper-year Ravens and Puffs that might have opted to go to the village rather than watch the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, nearly the entire school would be attending the match.

There was no one there to see Lucy lace her fingers through Severus' as they walked arm-in-arm. Severus was surprised by her strength. If she didn't have white knuckles by lack of circulation, he certainly did.

He knew what she what she had to be going through. After all, it was their first date. He was nervous too. In fact, Severus was grateful that he had skipped breakfast otherwise it would have ended up all over the pavement. This was the first time Severus had ever been on a date with a  _real_  girl. Well—that wasn't  _exactly_  true. Frankly, it was because until recently, Severus hadn't thought of Lily as a real girl. He had always thought of her as more of an Earth-bound Aphrodite.

The summer before fifth-year, Lily had managed to drag Severus to a festival in the local park to enter some ridiculous dance contest. She had forced Severus to practice for weeks. One would have thought it would have been the best time in Severus' life, but if truth be told, he felt rather awkward and out of place. He just didn't know how to think or act with Lily in such a public situation. He was relieved when it was finally over.

Severus didn't know why he was so nervous on this date with Lucy. He didn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't with her. He also couldn't understand why Lucy seemed ready to jump out of her skin. All she had to do was be herself too, so Severus could not see why they wouldn't have a good time.

They were walking past the suits of armour when one of the helmets began to open up on its own. It had all happened to quickly and Severus barely had a second to push Lucy out of the line of fire when he was he was hit in the face with the viscous, green ooze in her stead.

Severus scooped the gunk off the left side of his face. He irritably threw it to the floor before gingerly opening his eyes. Lucy's stunned expression at being unceremoniously shoved to the ground had changed to outrage. Severus thought it was directed at him at first and cowered when she drew her wand.

"Peeves! You ectoplasmic piece of vomit!" she screamed.

Severus ducked to the right just in time as she threw a hex down the empty corridor. An innocent suit of armour collapsed to the ground as others voiced their protests. Only the castle's powerful magic kept it from being blasted into a million pieces. Amidst the clatter of metal on stone, Peeve's maniacal cackle could be heard echoing down the corridor.

As Severus offered is hand to Lucy and pulled her off of the floor, she muttered, "There's never a teacher around when you need one."

Lucy began to brush the dirt off of herself, but Severus took out his wand and spelled the dirt, grime, and goo off of the both of them.

"The castle is practically empty," Severus explained. "Almost everyone is either at the Quidditch pitch or in the village."

"Thanks," Lucy said as her clothes became magically clean again. "I guess we were the easiest target."

"Quite likely the only target," Severus remarked as he straightened his jumper. He hated that the poltergeist had caught him off his guard, but Peeves had been relatively quiet this year so Severus hadn't been as vigilant as he had been in the past. Sometimes, Severus wondered if the phantasm fed of the chaos the Marauders created. Severus really didn't know, but the fact that the Marauders had been relatively quiet this term seemed to coincide with Peeves' inactivity. The poltergeist must be bored.

"Lucy—Are you certain you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said shakily as she offered her hand to Severus. "Shall we?"

Severus bent over and picked up Lucy's hat. He placed it on her head and adjusted it before taking her hand. "Now we're ready," he quipped.

* * *

By the time they approached the stands, Severus could feel Lucy's hand begin to tremble. He wasn't sure what to do. Lucy insisted on attending the match, but she looked as though she might sick-up.

"The Slytherin stands are this way," Severus said, indicating the emerald and silver checked towers.

With Lucy's hand still firmly clutched in his, Severus began to walk towards the stands, when he was abruptly jerked back. He looked behind him to find that Lucy hadn't moved. As she gazed up at the Quidditch stands, she began shaking and Severus noticed sweat forming on her forehead.

He pulled Lucy aside behind a nearby tree.

"Lucy, what's wrong—and don't tell me you're fine, because you are not." Severus took a clean handkerchief from his pocket and began to gently pat the sweat from Lucy's brow.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she said miserably. "I've ruined our date before it even started."

"Of course you haven't," Severus tried to assure her. True, it looked like their date would be postponed, but he could hardly see how it was Lucy's fault. She was obviously ill. "If you're sick, Lucy, we can do this another time."

Lucy took the handkerchief from Severus' hand and said wretchedly, "I'm not sick, Severus—I'm scared."

"Scared?" Severus looked over his shoulder at the towering stands. "Are you scared of heights?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not acrophobic. I'm not afraid of stairs or looking out windows. Well, admittedly, tackling stairs took over a year of therapy," she confessed. "But it's closer to a form of Barophobia. I'm scared of falling from heights. It's why my folks would always let me take a Sleeping Draught whenever we flew on Muggle planes. But when it comes to  _unprotected_  heights like brooms or open stands…"

"You panic," Severus finished. So much for watching Quidditch this year. Any potion she could take to lesson her anxiety would also compromise her balance, thereby exacerbating the problem.

"Why didn't you tell me this," Severus asked, hoping he didn't sound as irritated as he felt. He really had been looking forward to watching the match. If he had known this he could have planned something else so he at least would not have been looking forward to it. "You should have told me."

"I know…you're right… I should have told you," she admitted. "But you seemed to really be looking forward to the match and I wanted to spend the day with you. I thought I could talk myself out of my fears."

"Has it ever worked before," Severus teased. Any irritation he had felt had melted away. The fact that Lucy tried to overcome her greatest fear just to spend some time with him did not go unnoticed by Severus and definitely wasn't unappreciated.

Lucy scoffed, "No."

A great roar erupted from the stands behind them heralding the beginning of the match. Severus didn't bother to look back. As much as he wanted to see the game, he wanted this happy day with Lucy even more. If that meant sacrificing Quidditch—so be it.

"Well, no one's putting a wand against our heads. We don't have to go to the game." Severus said. "Why don't we head to the village early? We can visit your grandfather."

The suggestion had returned the smile to Lucy's face and Severus felt like a bit of a hero.

As the began to walk hand-in-hand down the path that led to the village, Severus said, "Please don't tell me you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's. I'm allergic to pink."

Lucy laughed openly and leaned into Severus' arm. "Don't worry. I know you are, Severus," she teased. "If truth be told, so am I."

* * *

It never really occurred to Severus, but other than eating, there really weren't many dating activities to be had in Hogsmeade. There was no theatre or cinema to attend. No parks or any other recreational activities. Pretty much, unless a couple wanted to endure the hyperglycaemic nightmare that was Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, or have a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, there weren't many options. Even Lucy's grandfather wasn't very accommodating to Hogwarts students. Essentially, that just left shopping.

Severus had even received his first pay for his assistantship. It wasn't much, but it was enough to buy a book or two and pay for lunch for him and Lucy. Had this not been a date, and he and Lucy had come as simply friends, Lucy would have paid her own way, but Severus had asked her out and he didn't want to appear mean.

There weren't very many students about yet. Most of them were third and fourth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to whom the experience of Hogsmeade was still a novelty. Severus was certain that he and Lucy were the only Slytherins about and would continue to be until the match was over.

Now that they weren't going to the Quidditch match, Lucy was back to her old self. That, in itself made Severus happy. In fact, thus far it had been a rather pleasant day. It hadn't begun to snow yet, but the air was crisp and chill.

If truth be told, Severus really didn't know how to go about this dating business. He and Lucy really hadn't done anything different than they would have if the just came to the village as friends. But still, it did seem different. They held hands a lot, and Severus liked it more that he thought he would. There was something about Lucy's small hand enwrapped by his that made him feel…well… _manly._ What astonished him the most was how Lucy seemed to gravitate towards him, and he to her. Severus told himself it was because they were cold and simply seeking warmth from each other, but a part of him pretended that perhaps Lucy really was physically attracted to him.

They spent over an hour in Tomes and Scrolls browsing through books. Lucy wanted a diversion from her studies so she purchased for herself a copy of  _Sites of Historical Sorcery._ It wouldn't have been Severus' first choice, but he had to admit, it did sound intriguing.

She never even questioned Severus' intentions as they entered the Dark Arts section. As tempting as it was, Severus bypassed the tomes on curse and hex development and went straight to the defence books. The latest talk in the dorm was making Severus ill at ease. Apparently, according to his dorm mates, the Dark Lord intended teach his new acolytes Legillimancy. Severus wasn't keen on anyone rooting in his head and the fact that it could be the likes of Avery or Mulciber could make the game a dangerous one.

Lucy began to peruse a book about ancient curses that had caught her eye as Severus searched for a book on Occlumency. He came across one appropriately titled,  _Defending Your Mind: Finding Your Inner Occlumens_.

Severus spotted a settee in quiet corner and thought he'd read through a chapter or two before deciding if it was worth the three Galleons price on the label . He was only halfway into the second page when he was nearly startled out of his seat. Someone had joined him on the small settee.

"Occlumency?" Lucy inquired. She practically had to lean on Severus' arm to read the pages. "That's a very useful skill. Perhaps you ought to talk to Uncle Albus if you decide to take it seriously."

For some reason, Severus suddenly had trouble swallowing. The settee was small, so Lucy's thigh couldn't help but be pressed against his. She was so close he could smell the lemongrass and green tea from her shampoo and wondered when they had become his favourite scents. Severus really liked the sensation of Lucy being so close, but why was he beginning to sweat?

"I didn't know the Headmaster was an Occlumens?" Severus cringed with embarrassment when his voice cracked.

Thankfully, Lucy didn't seem to notice. She simply nodded. "Mm hm. He's a master, of course," she added with a roll of her eyes. "He said he'd teach me if I wanted to learn, but I don't know where I'd find the time. I'm sure he'd teach you, if you asked."

Severus turned to Lucy to say something, but his words escaped him like smoke on the wind. He had looked into Lucy's eyes before and knew their colour—a beautiful turquoise—but he had never felt himself drawn into them like this. She had a small mouth with pink lips. He envisioned himself kissing those pink lips when another scenario played out—explaining himself to Dr and Mrs O'Conner. If Lucy's parents could see the rather impure thoughts he was having at that very moment about their youngest daughter, Severus was certain he would end up losing more than his apprenticeship.

Severus snapped the book shut and snapped himself out of his daydreams. Even Lucy jumped.

"Why don't we get some lunch," he offered as he practically darted out of the chair.

For a split second, Lucy looked startled, but she quickly composed herself.

"Um…yeah…I could eat a bite," Lucy said as she took Severus' offered hand.

* * *

Severus and Lucy found a small corner at The Three Broomsticks. No sooner had the ordered their chicken pot pies, than an older group of surly Gryffindors entered the pub. Apparently the Quidditch match had already ended and it was equally apparent that Gryffindor had lost.

"It's not right, I tell you. There was no time to train proper replacements," complained a blonde boy Severus had recognised as a Fourth year.

Severus and Lucy looked at each other quizzically. They had obviously missed something by not attending the game.

Another boy commented, "Johnson told me last night that they were both suspended for the term and they have detentions with McGonagall until she decides they've had enough. You should have seen her in Transfiguration yesterday. I've never seen her so angry. She's absolutely spitting tacks!"

Severus was just about to comment to Lucy that he wondered who had been kicked off the Gryffindor team, when the first boy answered the question for him.

"Their pranks are always good for a laugh. But I wonder if they went too far with one of their practical jokes. Maybe they put Wartcap powder in Professor Myers' pants drawer?"

"Or the Headmaster's," a third boy suggested.

Severus turned to Lucy as she sipped her tea. Lucy's American tastes had yet to become accustomed to Butterbeer or Pumpkin juice. "I think Potter and Black may have been sacked from the team."

"I wonder what they could have done after all this time to warrant something so drastic," she mused. "From what I've been told, they've gotten away with some pretty serious stunts over the years. Maybe somebody was hurt this time."

"That's a load of tosh!"

Severus and Lucy looked up to find Madam Rosmerta delivering their lunch. Severus found the barmaid turned landlady irritating. She had an annoying fondness of all things Gryffindor—especially where James Potter and Sirius Black were concerned. "James and Sirius might be high-spirited lads, but they wouldn't hurt a fly."

Lucy mumbled under her breath, "They might not hurt flies—as long as those flies aren't Gryffindors."

Madam Rosmerta pretended as if she hadn't heard Lucy's accusations. But she looked at Lucy then turned her scrutiny towards Severus for the first time. "Do I know you? Have you changed your hair?"

Severus shrugged. During his Third and Fourth years he had customed The Three Broomsticks with Lily, but Severus had never been one for idle conversation with the barmaid. While Rosmerta was always congenial and conversational with Lily, she often looked down at Severus as if he were something disgusting stuck on the bottom of her shoe.

She then turned back to Lucy and said saccharinely, "Lucy dear, can we have a word alone?"

Lucy had raised her fork to take a bit of her pot pie, but her expression soured as if she lost her appetite and she laid the fork on the side of the charger. "Miss Rose, I would rather not, if it's all the same to you," Lucy then looked to Severus and smiled brightly. "Severus and I are on a date."

Though Severus was warmed by Lucy's acknowledgment, he was curious as to how she knew Madam Rosmerta so well. Then he remembered that Lucy was no stranger to Hogsmeade.

Madame Rosmerta gave Severus that same, disgusted look and then turned to Lucy as if she were about to say something, but pursed her lips tight when Lucy shot her a look that clearly said Rosmerta's opinion was neither needed nor wanted.

When the landlady left in a huff to tend to the needs of the grieving Gryffindors, Severus finally leaned over the table a spoke softly, "We can leave, if you like."

Lucy took a large bite of her pie and swallowed. "I'm not going to give her the satisfaction," she said with bravado. "And if she keeps harping on the evils of Slytherin House to Mama, she's going to find herself replaced for Tuesday night's Whist table. Even Uncle Albus and Miss Min…Professor McGonagall have told her to lay off. She's been beside herself ever since Mama told her I was sorted into Slytherin."

Severus tucked into his own lunch. It would have tasted much better if the landlady hadn't nearly ruined his appetite. "Why does she care what House you're in?"

Lucy shrugged. "I think she just hates that she was wrong. She swore up and down that I'd be in Gryffindor like a proper Dumbledore. She just assumes that since Uncle Albus is Hogwarts' most famous Gryffindor that the rest of us would be lions too. It never occurred to her that Pawpaw was a Hufflepuff and their Mama was one of Slytherin's rare Muggleborns. Family association doesn't really matter, I think."

"I understand the assumption, though," Severus admitted. "There are some families that seem to have House traditions. I heard the stories at my mother's knee. Potters and Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for centuries just as the Malfoys and Princes have been in Slytherin and the Boneses in Hufflepuff. It is just expected in some families, I suppose."

"I guess she would feel better if I told her the Sorting hat almost put me in Ravenclaw, but I don't like the stink-eye she was giving you, so I'm not going to give her the satisfaction," Lucy said cheekily.

There was something in Lucy's statement that made Severus heart warm, and not just the fact that they had something else in common.

"You were a Hatstall, too?" He wanted to slap himself before he even finished his excited question.  _Of course she was a Hatstall._ "I was almost placed in Ravenclaw, myself," he amended. Severus had never told anyone of his secret, not even Lily. Lily would have been disappointed if she knew that Severus chose to be in Slytherin once she had an earful of Gryffindor bias.

Lucy smiled. "Really, why did you choose Slytherin?" There was nothing accusatory in her question—just a simple curiosity.

Severus scoffed, "It really wasn't much of a choice, if truth be known. Slytherin was my mother's house and I wanted to make her proud. Why did you choose, Slytherin over Ravenclaw?"

Lucy looked up from her lunch and gave him a half-grin. "I simply asked the hat to put me where I would be happiest."

The rest of their lunch was spent in good company and friendly conversation. They had managed to avoid the scrutiny of the other patrons, most notably the moody Gryffindors. Severus paid the bill to the barman who had come to clean their table. He arose and offered his hand to Lucy, not quite certain what they would do next. Lucy had no sooner put her hand in his when Severus heard several raised voices from behind him, many of which he recognised. The loudest belonged to Avery.

"It wasn't our fault your star Chaser and his girlfriend got themselves thrown off the team."

"Everyone knows Slytherins can't win at anything without cheating! No doubt one of you Snakes had something to do with it! Somebody set them up!"

"If they stayed in their Common Room where the belonged, perhaps the Headmaster wouldn't have caught them out after hours!" This time it was Regulus who had stepped into the fray. In their enthusiasm to celebrate their win, nobody on the team had bothered to change out of their flying robes. The Gryffindors had obviously taken the gesture as swaggering on the part of the Slytherins and it did nothing to improve the mood of the Lions.

Severus noticed that Lucy's pallor whitened about three shades. Maybe she was afraid of the row degenerating into fisticuffs. Severus quietly led her towards the door where hopefully they could leave without being noticed. Lucy seemed anxious to leave.

"Well no one from Gryffindor would have mentioned James' invisibility cloak!"

"You dimwit! Nobody from Slytherin knew about any invisibility cloak until now! It had to have been another Gryffindor!"

A part of Severus wanted to stop and hear about this invisibility cloak of Potter's. It would certainly explain how the Marauders just seemed to pop out of the walls in years past, but Madam Rosmerta and her barhand were breaking up the fight that had resulted from the comment that any Gryffindor was capable of treachery, plus Lucy was already out the door. Severus nearly had to run to catch up with her.

When he managed to catch up and fall back into step with her he said, "I'm sorry you had to see that. People turn into hooligans when it comes to Quidditch around here."

Lucy still looked upset and she looked around to make sure no one was nearby before she practically whispered, "It's not that, Severus." She looked over his shoulder and behind herself again. " _I_ was the one who told Uncle Albus that Potter and Black were sneaking out. But I didn't know anything about an invisibility cloak,"

For a moment, Severus looked at her in shock, and then realization dawned on him. "The letter from Lupin."

Lucy guiltily nodded. "It was a full moon the other night. I mean, if you were in danger of getting hurt from following Potter and Black, doesn't it stand to reason that Potter and Black were in danger from following Remus? If something were to happen to them, chances are Remus would be executed and Uncle Albus would end up in Azkaban."

Frankly, Severus thought Potter and Black would have had their comeuppance if they would have been bitten, but a growing, nagging sense of empathy for Lupin had recently been rearing its ugly head and Severus had to admit that he didn't want to see Lupin punished for something he couldn't help.

Severus found it odd that he never noticed Pettigrew on these forays, but perhaps Potter and Black realised that their tag-a-long was too much of a buffoon and would likely muck up their adventures by getting himself bitten.

Actually, if Severus knew that it would have gotten them sacked from the Quidditch team, he would have ratted out the Marauders ages ago. However, Potter and Black both had parents on the Board of Governors, so Severus didn't think it would get him anywhere but somehow blamed himself. But the Blacks had recently disowned their eldest son and the Potters had an over-exaggerated sense of morality. Lucy's timing had been impeccable.

From behind him, Severus could hear that the Slytherins had been ousted from the tree Broomsticks. Typical! The Gryffindors start the fight, but the Slytherins get blamed for it!

Severus wrapped his arm around Lucy's and drew her closer to him as he began to walk. He leaned towards her ear and said quietly, "Don't say anything. Obviously Lupin's managed to keep his mouth shut or otherwise your name would have already been dragged into this."

"Snape! O'Conner!"

Severus and Lucy stopped and turned to see Regulus and the rest of the Quidditch team make their way over along with a few other Slytherins, Avery and Mulciber amongst them.

Regulus still looked windswept when he grabbed one of Lucy's hands and slipped her something metallic. Lucy's other hand held firm to Severus'.

Lucy opened her hand and looked at Regulus' offering. She blinked and looked a little confused. "What's this?" A little golden orb floated from the palm of her hand and sprouted gossamer wings.

Regulus looked even more confused than Lucy. "What do you mean, 'what is it'? It's a Snitch. Don't they have Quidditch in the Colonies?"

Severus could tell by the fire that just flashed behind Lucy's blue-green eyes, that she didn't much care for Regulus' colony comment. "I know it's a Snitch. I  _have_  three brothers," she said shortly. "But why are you giving it to me?"

Severus smirked because Regulus looked as if Lucy had just slapped him in the face. "Why…that…that's the game Snitch," Regulus stammered. "I caught it and won the match! It's an honour to be presented the game Snitch!""

"Oh…I'm sorry." Lucy lowered her hand and the Snitch flew back over to Regulus, seemingly realising that Lucy did not appreciate its significance. "We didn't see the game. I don't deserve it," she explained sweetly, but with an unmistakeable patronising air.

Regulus absently plucked the orb from its flight. "You didn't see…? Why…it was Gryffindor's greatest defeat in years. Snape! I thought you were bringing O'Conner to the game?"

It was all Severus could do to keep from laughing as nearly every member of the team was practically laughing behind Regulus' back. No doubt he planned to snatch Lucy from Severus in front of the entire village and his plan had blown up in his face.

Severus shook his head. "Lucy doesn't like Quidditch. I wasn't going to let her suffer through something she doesn't enjoy. It wouldn't make for a fun  _date_ ," he said, emphasising the last word so Regulus would have no question as to why Lucy was with Severus.

Severus led Lucy away. Lucy turned back long enough to offer Regulus another apology. The other Slytherins roared with laughter and Severus could hear Mulciber say. "I told you, Black. It's bad form to offer a Snitch to another bloke's girl."

* * *

Severus and Lucy did go to her grandfather's pub after all. They took advantage of the fact that Lucy's mother had stayed in the village to help her grandfather with his small dinner rush and they were able to stay late. Mrs O'Conner had offered to Floo them back to the castle.

Lucy offered to help her mother with dishes as Severus sat at a sparse kitchen table and waited. Neither Lucy, Mrs O'Conner, nor Mr Dumbledore would accept Severus' offers to help, and Mrs O'Conner shooed Lucy away as well. "Lucy, this is supposed to be your special weekend. You don't need to take on dishes while you have a beaux waiting for you."

Lucy blushed and nearly jumped as she pecked her mother on the cheek. "May I take him to see the owlets? They've lost their down since he saw them last."

Mrs O'Conner eyed Severus speculatively and Severus tried to look innocent without looking like he was trying too hard. Mrs O'Conner scoffed, as if laughing at his efforts. "Go ask Pawpaw if it's okay," she said, jutting her head in the direction of the pub where he grandfather was working. "I don't know how long I'll be, so we can leave at any time."

Severus took that as a warning for 'no snogging' because Mrs O'Conner might catch them at any time. Lucy smiled as he watched her flounce into the other room.

"She's very happy."

Severus was startled at the sound of Mrs O'Conner's voice. She was standing over the sink, washing dishes the Muggle way. Mrs O'Conner had earlier explained that she prefers to keep her hands busy.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am?" He asked almost too quickly. Mrs O'Conner had caught him off guard.

"Lucy. She's very happy," Mrs O'Conner repeated as she smiled during her task. "I haven't seen her this happy in quite a while."

Severus didn't know what to say at that. He didn't even know what to think. Hadn't Lucy always been happy?

"Do both of yourselves a favour?"

Severus' heart nearly sank. Was this the point where Mrs O'Conner told Severus to stay away from her daughter? But the only thing he could manage to ask was, "Yes, Ma'am?"

Mrs O'Conner stopped washing her dishes and turned towards Severus. She grasped the flannel in her hand and leaned against the counter and said seriously, "Whatever happens between you and Lucy, always remember that you are friends first. I can tell that you're a good boy, Severus. If you promise to remember that, I know I can trust you never to do anything to hurt her."

Severus was taken aback. She wasn't chasing Severus away from Lucy. In fact, Severus wondered if she was encouraging him. He had no idea where his relationship with Lucy would go, nor how far, but he did know that he would never do anything to hurt her, so for him, it was an easy promise to make.

"I promise, Mrs O'Conner," Severus answered honestly. What else could he say?

Mrs O'Conner smiled and went back to her dishes. Severus found a strange comfort in seeing her smile was very much like Lucy's. He couldn't help but to smile back.

From the other room, Severus could hear Mr Dumbledore's gruff brogue. "I guess they're old enough. If yer mother says it's alright, it's fine by me. Just be down before it gets to dark. Yer mother doesn't need to be mendin' yer broken necks."

"Thank you, Pawpaw."

Lucy flew back into the kitchen; all smiles and giggles, and practically yanked Severus up from the table. "Come on, Severus. Let's go see the owls."

* * *

Although a couple of young owls, now without their downy coats had settled themselves next to Severus and Lucy, Severus suspected they weren't in the loft to go bird watching. With her wand, Lucy opened a high loft door that faced the west, and the two sat together, sitting just far enough back to be safe. Lucy refused to stand or get too close to the edge. They both leaned back on their hands with their fingers practically touching.

"Didn't I tell you this was the best view in Hogsmeade?"

Severus had to agree, the view of the mountains and the Black lake from the barn was glorious. In the distance, a smoky curtain of bats rose from the Dark forest to begin their nocturnal foraging. The sun was getting lower in the sky, threatening to hide behind the mountains. The air was getting colder too. Severus wondered if they'd see snow within the week.

"You're sure your grandfather won't mind the door open like this," Severus asked as he drew his jacket in tighter around himself.

"As long as we close it before we leave, it's fine. Pawpaw spelled the window so I wouldn't have to worry about falling, so I feel safe here," Lucy assured. "I watched the sunset from here all summer. I was usually by myself."

"Usually?" Severus joked. "Do you bring boys up here often?"

Lucy blushed. "No," she half laughed. "Allen would come up here sometimes so he could jump down on the haycocks below. It would tear up the hay, but Pawpaw just spelled them back to normal. It was annoying though. I don't like jumping. It's too much like falling. Allen's intent always overrode Pawpaw's charm. Allen—he just can't stand to sit still and be quiet."

Severus sat up and positioned himself with his back against jam of the window. "I take it you like the quiet then?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. "I like the stillness. I like to sit and be quiet and think. I can't do that when crowds of people buzz around like angry bees. Most people don't take the time to notice the real world around them, or think about their place in it."

Severus crossed his arms across his propped up knees and laid down his chin. Lucy had never spoken of her thoughts like this, and Severus found them intriguing. "What about you, Lucy. What's your place in the world?"

Lucy smiled dolefully, "Ironically, I haven't figured that part out yet. It bothers me sometimes that I don't know what I want to do with my life. I do know that I want to learn everything. If I had my choice I think I'd just go on learning for the rest of my life. But I can't do that, can I?"

"Why not," Severus answered. "You could teach, you know. I remember Professor Dumbledore saying that the wisest are always learning new things."

"Sounds like something Uncle Albus would say," Lucy scoffed. "He probably found it in a fortune cookie somewhere."

"You're probably right," Severus agreed. "It might be cliché, but it doesn't make it any less true. Besides, I think you'd make a brilliant teacher."

"You do?"

Severus nodded, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe it. But I don't know why you're worried about it now. You're only fifteen. There's plenty of time to worry about such things later."

They were ironic words coming from Severus, considering he wasn't much older than Lucy. But Lucy was from a stable household. She didn't have to worry about her father drinking away the grocery money or wonder if her mother remembered to feed herself. Severus had to become an adult too soon for his liking. Lucy had the option to remain young for a little while longer.

He watched Lucy's profile as she gazed out into the distance. Lucy looked a little sad, almost as if she didn't know if she should believe Severus or not. She seemed to know that he was holding something back, but chose to give Severus the time he needed before he revealed his most guarded secrets. He kept quiet because he appreciated Lucy's patience more than he could say.

Suddenly Lucy gasped and quickly scooted herself close against Severus, seemingly forgetting her fear of the edge. "Look, Severus!" she said excitingly as she pointed towards the mountains.

Severus didn't want to look to the mountains. Lucy was pressed against his side and he realised how warm she was. But look out he did, only to behold a fiery wonder as the sun slowly sank below the mountains and lit the high clouds in a blaze.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is," Severus agreed, but he wasn't gazing at the sunset anymore. He was looking at Lucy.

Lucy noticed this and looked at Severus quizzically. "What is it, Severus?"

"I was just wondering something," he said nervously.

"What were you wondering?"

"Have…have you ever…have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Lucy took a sharp breath, as if all of the air had just left her lungs at once. Her face flushed pink. "Why are you asking me such a question?"

Severus turned Lucy's face up to his and felt himself drawn into her turquoise eyes. He was drowning in a green-blue pool and never wanted to come up for air. He didn't know why he had so suddenly asked Lucy such an impertinent question, but he felt he needed to ask. Before he realised what he was doing, Severus leaned over and gently kissed Lucy's lips.

To his astonishment, Lucy returned his kiss. Her lips were soft, and her breath was warm and sweet. Severus had often wondered what his first kiss would be like. More often than not, he imagined it to be fiery and passionate, with a girl with equally fiery hair. But for that instant, Severus forgot that girl's name and Lucy's tender kiss had ignited a feeling in Severus' heart he never thought he was capable of.

Reluctantly Severus pulled away. It would be too easy to go farther. Severus doubted that the kiss lasted more than a second or two, but at the same time, he felt it would last a lifetime. It was almost like magic. Though his eyes were closed, he felt as if he were surrounded by a warm light.

Severus opened his eyes and looked at Lucy. He wondered if he had the same goofy glow on his face that she did. He certainly felt as if he did. He never wanted to let the feeling go.

"No."

For a moment Severus was in shock. Did Lucy just tell him no? Did she not want to kiss him? She was sure acting funny if she didn't.

"Wha…what? Severus stuttered.

"You asked me if I ever had a boyfriend," Lucy explained. "No—I haven't."

It took a second before Lucy's answer waded through Severus' muddled brain. "Oh," he said dumbly. "Erm…would you like one?"

Lucy grinned impishly, "Just promise me you won't set me up with Regulus Black. I really can't stand Quidditch."


	11. The Apprentice

As Severus exited DADA that late morning, he garnered more than one malicious glare from the Gryffindors.

"That was a well-placed  _Densaugeo_ , Snape!"

Severus turned to see Avery, Mulciber, and Rowle half-run in order to catch up with him. Severus never slowed down as he made for the direction of the library.

"Those teeth were fantastic," Mulciber laughed. "I think you improved Pettigrew's looks. I always thought he resembled a rat. And it was a silent spell at that!"

Severus half snorted. It was Pettigrew's rotten luck that Dumbledore paired him with Severus. Severus couldn't understand how Pettigrew managed to get into the N.E.W.T. level to begin with. The least capable Marauder couldn't sneeze without asking one of his cohorts how to cover his nose.

"Best part about it is the barmy old coot doesn't even realise that Snape invented it. Did you see the look on his face?" Avery asked excitedly. "You bested one of his precious lions. I bet he would have docked House points if he could."

"I wonder what happened to Llewellyn ?" Rowle was speaking of the current DADA professor, Mavis Llewellyn. He had not shown up for classes in three days and the professors were being stiff-lipped as to what had happened to him. The headmaster had personally taken over classes in his absence.

"Aren't you three supposed to be on your way to Transfiguration? You know Professor McGonagall won't except excuses for tardiness and Professor Myers won't be happy if you lose House points," Severus said tetchily. He knew why he was being followed. He had been inundated with questions about Lucy since their date. Frankly he was sick and tired of his dorm mates asking him if Lucy was a good kisser.

Severus had never said a word to his dorm mates about his date with Lucy, but he was caught giving Lucy a quick kiss while seeing her off to her History class on Monday.

"That old cat doesn't scare me," Rowle said.

"And we won't have to worry about Myers for much longer," Avery sniggered gormlessly.

"Then you're a right idiot," Severus replied. "That 'old cat' could give Dumbledore a run for his money if she had to, and just because there's a Board of Governors meeting today doesn't mean Mr Black is going to be any more successful at having Myers removed this time as he was over the summer. "

Severus didn't like Avery's insinuation. It could be that Avery was simply trying to sound important, as if he were privy to information that others were not. Though it showed Avery to be the arse that he was, that in itself was of no concern. But Avery had received an owl from his dad the other day and it was well known to all that Avery Senior had been cohort of the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort since they were lads in school. Avery's dad had been three years behind his object of hero worship and had been assigned as his fag when the custom was still in practice at Hogwarts. Personally, it was not a claim to fame that Severus would be shouting from the rooftops. But perhaps Mr Avery told his son something that he should have kept quiet. Perhaps Avery was privy to information that others were not. If that were the case, it was cause for concern.

Severus had been keeping up with the news and he had seen the trend. Over the last three months five people had disappeared, all high profile wizards and witches and all had publically voiced opposition to Lord Voldemort's assertion that the Statute of Secrecy should be nullified. Of course there was no proof one way or another and nothing had been said about the correlation in the media.

If Severus had noticed the trend, surely others had. Sometimes a seemingly coincidental event was more than mere synchronicity. With the disappearances and Avery's ham-handed threat to their Head of House, Severus didn't know what to think or how to handle it. The only thing he was sure of was that the less he knew, or pretended to know, the safer he would be. He didn't want to be dragged into any conspiracies, but what if what Avery had said was a real threat. Surely Severus should say something to someone.

Severus stopped suddenly causing his three shadows to nearly trip over each other. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Mulciber said, looking to Avery first and then to Rowle. "You do remember Lucius took his father's place on the Board of Governors this year? Reg says he wants to talk to you."

"Why didn't Regulus tell me himself?" Severus asked. He knew what Lucius wanted. Severus just didn't know how he was going to handle the situation. He felt like he was being dragged deeper into a pond he didn't want to swim in.

"I don't know—maybe because you got the girl he fancied and doesn't want to talk to you right now," Avery answered sarcastically. "You would have known yourself if you'd hang out with your mates once in a while."

"Regulus is more like his brother than he cares to admit," Severus said. "He'll fancy a new girl tomorrow. And speaking of said girl, I'm late, so if you don't mind…."

The clock tower bells began to ring and Rowle tapped both Avery and Mulciber on the shoulders. "Damn—we better get going, or old McGonagall is  _really_  going to have kittens."

Rowle and Avery made a dash towards the Transfiguration corridor as Mulciber lingered behind just long enough to say, "Don't be surprised if you see Lucius after lunch," then took off after his friends.

Avery was right about one thing— Severus rarely hung out with his old friends anymore. Frankly, he found Lucy to be far more interesting and her conversations were never confined to one topic. In and of itself, that was a good thing because Severus was tired of hearing about the 'Dark Lord'.

But now he couldn't help but wonder if Lord Voldemort's aims were really as innocuous as he made them sound. As the weeks dragged on all his dorm mates could talk about was how the Dark Lord was going to change the Wizarding world; putting Muggles in their proper place and ensuring that Wizards would never have to hide themselves again.

Severus had to admit, it would be nice if there were no more Statute of Secrecy. He hated that he and his mum had to hide almost every aspect of their lives from their neighbours. It made them outcasts in their own home and Severus had grown very tired of being the odd man out. He had felt like an outsider his entire life. He thought that would change once he came to Hogwarts, but the Marauders had ensured that Severus had become an outcast here too, even until the point that Severus' only friend, Lily, had cast him aside. Then Lucy came along. For the first time in his memory, Severus felt as if he were a part of something—important to someone. He mattered.

As tempting as it was to follow in the footsteps of his dorm mates, Severus couldn't help but feel that there wasn't something quite right about their leader. He had never really thought of it before, but perhaps it was the fact that none of Voldemort's backers ever called him by name. They only referred to him as the 'Dark Lord'. Supporting a pundit's views was one thing—devoting your life to him was quite another. The more Severus heard his mates talk, the more he realised that something was off. More than once, he had seen Avery, Mulciber, Rowle, and even Regulus, hex someone because they didn't agree with Voldemort's view of how the world should be, or because their blood status wasn't 'pure'. It was almost as if they were obligated to do so. And the missing people…Severus couldn't help but to wonder if somehow Voldemort was involved.

Even more concerning was his mate's desires to become Death Eaters. All Severus knew about Death Eaters was that they were a group of Voldemort's most loyal supporters. Apparently, Voldemort made promises that those most loyal to him and his cause would be rewarded once the world had changed. But what Severus hadn't figured out yet was the purpose of a Death Eater. From what he had gathered from his dorm mate's talk on the matter, Death Eaters swore their unyielding loyalty to Lord Voldemort. But why would anyone demand that sort of devotion from another? Why would anyone give it freely? It sounded slavish to Severus. Why would anyone need followers that dedicated unless there were some darker agenda afoot not yet revealed? It was all beginning to add up and Severus didn't like the math.

Severus reached the library and did not see Lucy straight away. The Library wasn't very full at this hour and since he knew Lily and the Marauders were at Transfiguration, he felt confident to look for Lucy in the stacks without being accosted.

He didn't have to look long. He knew Lucy would be researching John Dee for her History of Magic project. And that's exactly where he found her, in the Tudor section as they were the last royal House to have an official Court Wizard.

She stood along the far wall in her school robes, with a long, dark blond plait reaching down to the middle of her back. She was engrossed in her reading. Lucy's face was buried so deeply into her book, she looked quite literally as if she were ready to devour it.

Severus slowly approached her from behind, thinking it might be a good laugh if he startled her. It might even be worth Madam Pince's wrath and a detention with Filch. He silently reached out his arms ready to grab Lucy around the waist…

"Hi, Severus."

It was Severus who nearly jumped out of his robes. Lucy never even took her nose out of her book.

When his heart finally managed to find his way back into his chest, Severus asked, "How did you know…"

"Sandalwood." Lucy shut her book and turned to face him. She had an impish grin planted on her face. "You've been helping Daddy brew Calming Draught for Madam Pomfrey all week. It's a scent that's hard to get rid of after a while."

"Good thing we weren't making her Wound Healing Paste," Severus said. "That requires Thestral dung."

Lucy chuckled softly and said, "Don't tell the masses. Most people would rather bleed to death than think about what goes into most healing potions. But you're right. Even  _I_ would have to avoid you. Mama forces Daddy to sleep on the couch when he's brewing that shi…"

Lucy never got to finish her sentence when a seventh year Ravenclaw girl invaded their space looking to find some research material of her own.

Lucy grabbed Severus' hand and led him out of the stacks. Severus just sighed and followed. He glared at the girl who disturbed them and received a two-fingered salute in return. He would have liked to have at least stolen one kiss from Lucy whilst they had some privacy. He needed a little happiness after his run-in with his dorm mates.

Severus followed Lucy to a study table she had already claimed in a far corner. Normally, the long table would sit six people, but Lucy had so many books scattered across the top, Severus wondered if there would be any room left for him.

"Sorry about that," Lucy said in her library voice as she flicked her wand. Her books gathered themselves together and settled into three neat stacks. A few even floated back into nearby shelves. "I didn't want anyone else to sit here."

Lucy sat down and Severus put his rucksack on the table as he took the chair next to hers. "Don't let Madam Pince see you returning books like that. She'll have you dusting books the Muggle way for a week," Severus said.

Lucy shook her head, "She's too busy flirting with Mr Filch today. First years could be dancing in the aisles and she wouldn't notice."

A shiver went up Severus' spine thinking of the two old goats together. He wished he could pour doxycide on his brain to rid himself of the mental image.

Lucy and Severus both dug into their rucksacks and took out their Arithmancy texts.

"I hate Arithmancy," Lucy said with a put-out sigh. "I wish it were as easy as Muggles make it out to be."

Lucy's declaration jarred Severus out of his mental torture and he was grateful for something to think about on besides Death Eaters and copulating old people. Lucy stared blankly at her paper. She had a delayed reaction when Severus snatched the paper from her hands. "What…?"

"Here, let me see," Severus said. They were using Arithmancy to predict the product of two reactants in an unknown potion. "Here's your problem," he said, pointing to her paper. "All of your numbers are off by one. You're reading the chart wrong."

Lucy snatched her homework back and scrutinized her paper. "Damn, this is the second time I've done this," she muttered. "Don't tell Mama or she'll force me to get glasses."

"You'd still be the cutest bookworm I know," Severus teased.

"Thank you—I think," Lucy smirked as she began to scratch out her wrong answers.

Severus smiled back despite himself. It made him happy knowing he made Lucy happy.

He continued to help Lucy un-jumble her calculations. Lucy felt a little pressed for time because she did not have as much time as Severus that day. Severus had yet and additional study hour while Lucy had to attend History before he headed off to Herbology. Arithmancy would be their last lesson of the day.

It took about forty-five minutes to get everything sorted out and for Lucy to get the whole mess rewritten. It was almost time for lunch, after which Lucy would be in class and Severus would have to find a way to avoid Lucius for an hour after a short meeting with Dr O'Conner. Board members usually dined in the Great Hall with the Headmaster after their meetings. If Lucius were truly looking for him, undoubtedly he would see Severus sitting at the Slytherin table with Lucy.

Lucy got up from her chair and began to gather up her books. Severus got up too but hesitated. "Erm…Lucy…are you really hungry? I mean, can we skip lunch."

"Are you kidding?" she said as she shrunk a stack of books and stuffed them into her rucksack. "I'm  _starving_."

"Oh," Severus said more to himself as he scratched the back of his head and tried to think of something else. Truthfully, he was hungry too, but he really wanted to avoid the Great Hall.

As he reached for her rucksack, to carry it she looked at him. Her eyes narrowed with concern "What's wrong? Why don't you want to go to lunch?"

"I just don't feel like eating," he lied.

Lucy looked as him as if she didn't believe him. He followed Lucy to the librarian's desk and waited patiently whilst Lucy checked out her book. The student intern eyed them suspiciously. They quietly left the library side by side.

They received a couple of curious glances from other students, but that was all. Although they had only been a real couple for almost a week, Severus and Lucy had been practically inseparable since the beginning of term. Most people had become accustomed to the idea that there was a girl out there who actually liked Severus… even if she was a pretty girl.

Once they were in the corridor, Lucy stopped. She looked both ways. They said nothing, as two Hufflepuff boys, probably no older than Second Year, passed them and entered the Library without bothering to look up.

Now that they were alone again, Lucy spoke. "Severus, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," Severus nearly hissed. Lucy looked momentarily shocked by his tone. He hadn't meant to answer as harshly as he did. He made sure to soften his voice when he elaborated. "I'm sorry. I just…I just don't feel well. My stomach hurts." It wasn't a real lie. The more he thought about trying to come up with an excuse to turn down Malfoy's Christmas invitation, the more it soured Severus' stomach.

Lucy looked slightly relieved, "Well, that's easy enough to fix," she said taking him by the hand. "We'll just go to my folk's chamber. Daddy'll have a Stomach Draught in the medicine cabinet and we can fix something to eat while we're there."

Already Severus was feeling better. The longer he could avoid Lucius Malfoy the better. If Malfoy didn't see Severus in the Great Hall, the less likely it would be that he could catch Severus at all. In fact, Severus could hide himself away in Dr O'Conner's lab for that final hour after he met with the professor. Students normally wouldn't be allowed access to the professor's private lab, but as Dr O'Conner's assistant, Severus was the exception. Malfoy would never think to look for him in there. Severus' day was looking better already.

***12:39 pm***

Severus almost regretted seeking refuge in Dr O'Conner's lab—almost. Dr O'Conner was happy for Severus' arrival. Good Dr O'Conner had planned a surprise quiz for his First Years during the last half of the lesson and Severus had been given the sudden, unenviable position of proctoring the little ankle-biters. Thankfully, once they finished their quiz, the students were dismissed, but that still left Severus with the even more objectionable task of actually grading the damnable things whilst Dr O'Conner went over the lesson plans for the next project of his OWL students. The only thing that made it all worth it was the news Dr O'Conner had given him.

Severus' mother had owled the professor back and given Severus permission to be his apprentice. Severus did not have to wait until he was seventeen to sign the contracts. His mother had done it for him.

Severus was officially a Potion Master's apprentice and he was only sixteen! If he worked hard enough he could be a Master by the time he was twenty. It would be difficult, but it could be done. Severus had to admit he was nervous that Dr O'Conner might find out that he had kissed Lucy.

How much did Lucy tell her parents? Did they know? It's not as if Severus and Lucy were hiding their relationship. The held hands as they walked to class and gave each other chaste kisses as they parted regardless of who was around. Surely they must know something, but the fact the Dr O'Conner hasn't said  _anything_  was leaving Severus feeling a bit on edge.

Returning his mind to his task, Severus read the next quiz and groaned.

"What's wrong, Mr Snape?" Dr O'Conner asked without looking up from his work.

"Can I write 'Dunderhead' across the top of this one…in big red letters?"

Dr O'Conner chuckled, "I don't know. What does it say?"

"Well, you asked them to expand the recipe of a simple Boil Cure three times. This genius wrote the instructions three times larger."

Dr O'Conner laughed hardily, "You get at least one every year. I wish I could give points for use of imagination, but unfortunately for…whose quiz is it?"

Severus looked closer at the name on top. "Nathan Aubrey." Severus guessed that it must be the little brother of Bertram. Two years ago, Bert was stuck in the hospital wing for a week when Potter and Black cursed his head twice its normal size. It was one of the times that the toe rags managed to land themselves in detention. Severus thought they should have been expelled.

"Well too bad for Mr Aubrey," Dr O'Conner sighed. "Mark it off, but I'm afraid you'll have to keep the comments to yourself."

Severus dipped his quill into the red inkwell, ready to mark a large 'X' over the entire page when someone entered the room.

"Ah, Richard. I see you have some help today."

Severus looked up at the sound of the Headmaster's voice. The headmaster stood in the doorway, clad in his usual elaborate attire. This time his colour of choice was blood-red accented with gold-thread stars and moons. Behind the Headmaster were four wizards and a witch, all members of the Board of Governors. Amongst the grey beards and salt and pepper hair was the unmistakable platinum blonde head of Lucius Malfoy.

Dr O'Conner turned his attention to the Headmaster. "Why, yes, Albus. The details were just finalized today. Mr Snape is now my apprentice a position of which he is well deserving. Already, I am finding his help invaluable."

Severus felt a surge of pride well in his chest with Dr O'Conner's accolades. Four of the governors seemed as duly impressed with Severus as the Headmaster seemed to be. Of course Lucius Malfoy looked as though he just swallowed a dung beetle.

Severus cursed to himself. Lucius had found him after all.

"Congratulations, Mr Snape. I see defence is not the only subject in which you excel," Dumbledore said as he nodded genially to Severus. "No doubt you will make your family and your professor proud."

It took a moment to register that the headmaster was speaking directly to him. "Oh…yes, sir. I will do my best."

"I know you will, young man." There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes that Severus found strangely knowing and comforting.

The headmaster turned his attention back to Dr O'Conner. "Richard, the governors were curious as to how your classes were coming along. I thought it would be nice if they could hear first-hand from you."

Severus wondered if something was wrong, but Dr O'Conner did not seem concerned as he waved his wand and conjured just enough extra chairs for his guests. "Actually, it's been a great start. Please, gentlemen—madam, have a seat."

Severus looked at his watch and began to gather his things. "Dr O'Conner, I need to leave for Herbology. What do you want me to do with the rest of these quizzes?"

"Put them in my inbox, thank you, Mr Snape. I'll finish them later. You'd best be off."

"Thank you, Sir."

Severus grabbed his rucksack, shook hands with the headmaster and two governors that offered theirs and said his perfunctory goodbyes before hurrying out the door.

Severus hurried for the door as much as was socially acceptable. He didn't want to seem rude by rushing out the door, but a combination of wanting to tell Lucy of his official apprenticeship and needing to get away from Lucius Malfoy motivated his feet.

As Severus exited he heard Dumbledore mention his name and stopped for a moment just outside the door.

"I think Mr Snape will do well under your tutelage, Richard. He has always been an excellent student and I think you've been a positive influence on him."

"Mr Snape is a fine, talented young man," Severus heard Dr O'Conner say. "And like any young man, he only needs a sense of direction in order to fully realise his talents."

Severus practically jumped with excitement before rushing down the corridor. It was all he could do to keep from sprinting to get to Lucy.

Students had just been let out and Severus was hoping to become lost in the sea of black robes.

"Severus!"

Severus knew that haughty voice. He pretended that he didn't hear as he approached the stairs. He was hoping to reach them before the owner of the voice caught up with him. Lucy would be waiting for him at the main castle doors not far beyond the stairs. Maybe Lucius would lose track of Severus once he was outside.

Severus' heart sank when he saw the mass of humanity on the stairs. He tried to work his way through the bottleneck when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Severus, old chap, I thought I'd never get your attention."

Severus supressed a sigh. He stepped aside with Lucius and waited for the worst of the foot traffic to die down.

"You're a hard man to track down. I didn't see you in the Great Hall at lunch," Lucius said as he watched a fourth-year Slytherin go by with a sneer of disdain. "I must say I certainly don't miss this."

"If you wish to say something, Lucius, you're going to have to talk and walk," Severus said as he started up the stairs again. "I'm going to be late for class."

"Of course," Lucius said. "We can't have a star pupil—such as yourself late for class, now can we?"

Severus cut him a narrow look as they continued to walk. "What do you want, Lucius. I don't have much time."

Lucius sighed. "Still as blunt as always as see. Try as I did, I suppose it was too much of me to expect social grace from a half-blood."

"Or tact from a pure-blood," Severus countered. "If this is about your Christmas invitation, I'm sorry I haven't responded, but as you can see, I've been busy."

"As a matter of fact this was about the Christmas invitation," Lucius said curtly.

"I don't know what I'm doing at Christmas, Lucius. I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Yes, I see you have procured an apprenticeship without my help. I wish you would have contacted me first."

Severus frowned. "I didn't realise I or, rather, my mother, needed your permission in matters of my career," Severus said. He stopped. He knew he would be late for Herbology at this rate, but they were approaching the castle door where Lucy was waiting and Severus did not want to discuss such matters in front of her.

Lucius leaned in and spoke softly. "I spoke very highly of you to the Dark Lord, Severus. He was very interested in meeting you. I'm afraid he'll be very disappointed."

"I'm only a student, Lucius," Severus said. "Why should…The Dark Lord…,"he felt foolish using the moniker, "care about me or, for that matter,  _under_ whom I apprentice."

"I never thought of you as someone who lacked vision, Severus," Lucius said. "You don't understand what  _He_  can do for the Wizarding world."

Severus looked over Lucius' shoulder to see Lucy hurrying his way. The halls were empty and the final bell had rung. He was officially late.

"You'll have to enlighten me some other time, Lucius. I must go."

"You would have found an agreement procured through him quite lucrative." Lucius took a scrolled parchment from his inner robe pocket and handed it to Severus. "Give this to Professor Sprout. She'll understand. And the invitation for Christmas remains open. Feel free to pop in," Lucius said with false sincerity.

Severus opened the scroll Lucius gave him. It excused Severus' tardiness for having to meet with a school governor. Severus rerolled the scroll, but did not bother to thank Lucius.

"Severus! You're late."

Lucy stopped just short of joining Severus and Lucius. Severus said nothing to Lucius as went to join Lucy.

"She's very pretty, Severus."

Severus looked over his shoulder as he linked his elbow in Lucy's and said, "I know," as he ushered her away from Lucius Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bow down and beg your forgiveness. Nearly a year and a half without an update is inexcusable. But it seems that under my new doctor I am beginning to feel better though I will continue to wrestle with my health issues. But since I am feeling better, my muses have decided to return as some of you may be able to tell by my updates over the last month. I even have the next chapters to all of my stories in the works. YAY!
> 
> So, from the bottom of my heart, thank all of you who have stuck with me through this and all of my other stories. I am sincerely sorry for the delay. And if I ever get this lax again, my awesome beta, tambrathegreat, has my permission to kick my as…um…hiney back into gear.
> 
> ~Missyann


	12. A Meeting with the Headmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back. It's been a long time. Unfortunately, it has also been a very sad time. After a long decline in his health, my father passed away three weeks ago. It's a loss that still feels quite raw. Writing about Lucy's daddy has been quite therapeutic, though. So I dedicate this chapter to my dad and all the great dads out there.

 

  
"Severus, this sounds really serious. You need to tell someone."

Severus turned to Lucy. He had never seen her look so grave. Lessons were over for the day, and together they had come to sit on their favourite hollowed-out log by the lake. The sun was almost set as the sky turned from crimson to deep purple and the first stars were beginning to mirror themselves in the black pool.

Lucy had asked him about Lucius Malfoy and Severus found himself expounding more in that subject than his new apprenticeship. He had told her about Avery's veiled threat about Professor Myers and Lucius Malfoy's all but open invitation to join the Death Eaters.

"Who am I going to tell, Lucy?" Severus said in exasperation, not realizing how hard he was clenching her hand. "Dr Myers' office is next to the Muggle Studies classroom. I have no reason to be there. Avery will suspect."

"He's our head-of-house, Severus. You have every right to see him about anything. Tell them Myers called you in to see him." Lucy said.

Severus shook his head, knowing that an overt meeting with Myers was a bad idea. "No, they will all still want to know  _why_  I'm meeting with him. You don't understand. Ever since I started Hogwarts I haven't been able to take a piss without my dorm mates asking why."

Lucy scoffed softly. "Nosey bunch, aren't they?"

"You have no idea," Severus said dryly as he stared off into the lake.

"Is that why you cast that spell? So no one would hear us in case they're sneaking about?"

Severus nodded.

He and Lucy sat in silence until the sky was almost as dark as an ebony blanket covered in diamonds. Sitting there quietly with Lucy, he had almost forgotten about his cares. He could have sat there with her, contently, forever, that is until he was violently jerked out of his reverie.

"Come on," Lucy said as she tried to pull him up by his arm.

Severus was caught too off-guard to protest and he allowed Lucy to drag him along. This was becoming a habit. Severus wasn't sure if it was annoying or endearing. "Where are we going?"

Lucy stopped abruptly. She cast her own spell to make sure no one was about, but she still whispered, "I'm taking you to Uncle Albus."

Severus looked about frantically, praying her spell worked. "Uncle Alb….we can't just march into the headmaster's office," he practically hissed. "That's worse than Myers."

Lucy rolled her eyes and said in a more normal tone, "Don't be such a Gryffindor, Severus. Of course we aren't marching into his office in front of God and everybody."

Lucy marched off. Severus blinked and then hurried to catch up with her before she was lost in the dark. "There's no reason to insult me."

* * *

Once Severus had caught up with her, Lucy asked him to take her hand—not that she really had to ask. They adopted a more casual pace to their walk and by the time they reached the castle, no one was taking any special notice of them.

Severus was relieved when they passed the gargoyle sentinel that guarded the headmaster's office and casually strolled towards the dungeons. He was a little surprised when they passed the secret door to the Slytherin common room. As they had already passed the potion's labs and Dr O'Conner's office, there was only one more place they could be going. They kept walking until the corridor came to an end. Lucy stopped in front of an unassuming oak door arched by stone and practically hidden in the shadows. She silently placed her small hand on the doorknob. The knob glowed yellow and the door opened without a password.

The warm, inviting sitting room that Severus visited for the second time that day was in stark contrast from the damp and dark dungeon corridor they just emerged from. There was already a roaring fire in the hearth casting dancing shadows on the beige walls. A large brown leather Chesterfield and two plush burnt orange arm chairs faced each other in front of the fire. A woven carpet with exotic Native-American patterns covered the otherwise cold, stone floor. A large leather ottoman pulled double duty as a tea table.

Lucy stripped off her school robe and tossed it over one of the chairs. She stood at the opening of a short corridor and shouted, "Daddy! Are you home?"

A disembodied female voice called back, "He's monitoring a detention right now, Lucy. What do you need?"

Severus was so nervous, he was beginning to itch. It was one thing to have a quiet lunch with Lucy when no one else was home. It was quite different to be in the small chamber when her parents were home and doing whatever private things they might be doing privately. It felt too personal. He didn't like the idea of invading the O'Conner's sanctum, especially with his problems.

Lucy ventured down the corridor and opened the first of two doors on the right. "Mama, it's important that we see him. Severus needs to talk to Uncle Albus. It's pretty urgent."

Mrs O'Conner emerged from the room and looked quizzically at her daughter and then at Severus. "Why didn't you just go to his office? You know the password."

Severus' gut flipped as Lucy turned back to him with an apologetic look. She turned to her mother again and said, "It's a bit complicated, Mama."

"Then why don't you and Mr Snape have a seat and explain it all."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," Severus said as he sat next to Lucy on the Chesterfield. He was taken by surprise when Lucy unabashedly took his hand in front of her mother. He was even more surprised when Mrs O'Conner said nothing. Severus couldn't remember being as nervous in his life when he watched Lucy's mother summon a tea service from the small kitchen.

Mrs O'Conner poured out and quietly offered Lucy and the Severus tea. It was all Severus could do to keep his hand from shaking as he accepted the cup. When Mrs O'Conner finally did speak, she asked in her lyrical voice. "So, why do you need to see Albus?"

Severus wondered if it would be better to let Lucy explain, but he found his voice when Lucy squeezed his hand in encouragement. "Mrs O'Conner…are you aware of..." Severus wasn't sure how to approach the subject. After all, the O'Conners were American. How could Severus explain Lord Voldemort? "Have you...have you heard of Death Eaters?"

Mrs O'Conner gasped. She obviously had heard of Death Eaters. Her normally soft, turquoise eyes intensified as they met Severus'. The look on her face morphed from shock to grave concern. "Say no more. Wait right there," she said as she arose from her chair. Severus breathed a sigh of relief but he was still jumping in his skin. He put his tea cup down before he spilt its contents over the O'Conner's furniture.

After three Floo calls, one to the headmaster, one to Dr O'Conner, and one to Professor Myers, Mrs O'Conner quietly summoned Severus to the Floo. "Lucy, I want you to stay here while I take Mr Snape to see Albus."

Lucy's eyes immediately flashed in protest. "Mama, why can't I c…"

"Not now, Lucy." The uncharacteristic sternness in Mrs O'Conner's voice instantly silenced Lucy and Severus felt a pang at Lucy's downcast disappointment. In a voice that brokered no more protest from her daughter Mrs O'Conner said, "You are to stay here until your father and I return. Don't venture out of our chambers and  _do not_  go to your common room without our say so. Do you understand, Dear Heart?"

Lucy looked resigned as she nodded. "I won't go anywhere, Mama. I promise."

Mrs O'Conner reached to Lucy and turned up her daughter's chin so Lucy had no choice but to look her in the eye.

"I dare say you won't go anywhere without knowing what's going on with Severus," she said with a knowing smile. Lucy smiled wanly at her mother but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Lucy settled herself on the couch as Mrs O'Conner escorted Severus to the Floo. He took a handful of sparkling green powder that Lucy's mother offered him from a painted porcelain box. Just before he called out his destination Lucy called out. "Trust him. Tell him  _everything,_ Severus."

* * *

Severus wasn't accustomed to Floo travel yet and he took a slight stumble as he stepped onto the carpet. Growing up in the Muggle world never offered many opportunities for Floo travel and his mother never had their Floo connected. To his embarrassment a hand reached out and caught him by the shoulder. He looked up to see the concerned face of Professor Myers.

Professor Myers had maybe ten or fifteen years on Dr O'Conner. Severus supposed that in his youth, Professor Myers might have been considered handsome. His once dark hair was only a shade from silver. He was a taller, slimmer man than Dr O'Conner. Although his dark eyes weren't cold, they also expressed a no-nonsense attitude that Severus respected. His expertise may have been a subject that most Slytherins either could not or refused to understand, but the wizard was by no means a pushover.

"Careful there, Mr Snape," Professor Myers' said. His voice was still deep, but had obviously lost some of its youthful richness.

"Thank you, sir," Severus answered respectfully. He hoped the civil response would hide his embarrassment.

Once Severus found his bearings, he managed to get a look around the room. Despite the occasional detention with Professor McGonagall, Severus had never committed an offence that warranted a visit to the Headmaster's office. It was a large, circular room. High on the dark panelled walls, above shelves that held almost as many books as the library, were magical portraits of past headmasters. Many seemed to be sleeping, but Severus was quite certain that more than one former headmaster cracked open an eye. One headmaster, dressed in Slytherin green and silver robes made no pretense of his interest in the proceedings and eyed Severus keenly. Hogwarts had its fair share if Slytherin headmasters in the past and at first Severus hadn't been certain which one it had been. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room Severus could finally read the name at the bottom of the portrait—Phineas Nigellus Black.

For some reason, despite the fantastical nature of the silver whirring instruments, some making odd noises, other emitting puffs of smoke, and the volumes of books that reached from floor to ceiling, Severus wasn't surprised by the room. It was almost exactly how Severus imagined the Headmaster's office would be.

Even wearing lustrous midnight blue, watered silk robes, the Headmaster was an imposing figure standing behind his ornate desk. But the most fascinating aspect of the room wasn't the portraits, rare tomes, or even the mysterious magical instruments, but rather the enormous, majestic crimson bird that stood perched behind the headmaster. Severus had read much about Phoenixes and knew as much as anyone could ever know from a book. Seeing one up close and personal, however, was quite frankly a magical experience, even for a wizard.

"Mr Snape, do have a seat," the Headmaster offered as he lowered himself into his own chair. Severus hadn't noticed Mrs O'Conner step through the Floo. She was already seated in an armchair next to Dr O'Conner. Professor Myers had already sat down leaving Severus with the empty chair between his Potions Master and Head of House. Severus sank into his chair quite sure he had never felt so small. He knew he was surrounded by very powerful Magi. He was quite certain that the headmaster was probably the most powerful wizard to come about in over a century. The situation would have been intimidating even to the most brave and reckless of Gryffindors.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus replied, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

After offering Severus a sherbet lemon, which Severus politely refused, the headmaster went straight to business, which relieved Severus immensely. "Esther tells me you have some concerning news?"

Severus took a deep breath and shifted in his chair, as if he had been somehow sitting on his courage. As important as it was to confide in an authority figure, Severus couldn't help but feel like a traitor to his house mates and to Lucius. But damn it, Severus was tired of being dragged into their intrigues and he wasn't about to do something he would regret for the rest of his life. For once, everything was going well for Severus and he wasn't about to let Lucius Malfoy jeopardize everything he had worked so hard for.

Severus thought of Lucy and all of the possibilities the future might hold with her. He thought of what she wanted him to do and he could feel a newfound strength and determination. "Yes sir. I was approached by Lucius Malfoy this afternoon. He…he is trying to recruit me into Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters."

When he found the nerve to say the words, they poured out like a flood. It was a metaphor Severus found  _apropos_. Once he had said them he could physically feel an enormous relief of pressure as if flood waters had broken a levee.

He heard Mrs O'Conner quietly gasp, "Oh my," as her husband reached out and squeezed her hand.

Professor Myers leaned in towards Severus and said in his brogue, "Are you certain about this, Mr Snape? That is a very serious accusation. Are you sure you did not misunderstand him?"

A flash of anger snapped through the Headmaster's eyes and he looked as grave as Severus had ever seen him. Severus only hoped that anger was not directed at him. He wished there was a way he could hide, but he could only hope to sink into his chair and make himself into a smaller target.

"No sir, I did not misunderstand him," Severus replied shakily. "He was quite direct. He was disappointed that I had accepted the apprenticeship with Dr O'Conner. Lucius had planned to introduce me to Vol… _You-Know-Who_ at the Malfoy Christmas Party. If  _he_  was impressed enough by me, he would offer me an apprenticeship and his Mark. If you need proof, I have the posts Malfoy sent me over the summer. He wanted me to burn them, but I kept them instead. I turned down his invitation," Severus added quickly.

There was definitely angry tension in the Headmaster's shoulders as he arose from his chair. He looked intently at Severus as he released a long exhalation through his nose. Severus thought the Headmaster was going to say something but the instead turned to his Phoenix and began stroking its plumage. Severus could see the Headmaster's shoulders relax before he spoke.

"Are there others who have been invited to this  _Christmas Party_?" the headmaster asked.

Severus nodded, "Nearly every Slytherin boy fifth year and over," he admitted. "Avery, Mulciber, Wilkes, Rowle, even Black—they all have said they intend to take the Mark then. I don't know of anyone else from other Houses, but it seems likely."

"I see," the headmaster said gravely.

"There's more," Severus added quickly. "They insinuate that they have inside information concerning the disappearance of Professor Llewellyn and that Professor Myers could be targeted next."

"I'm certain they just said that to scare or impress you, Severus." Mrs O'Conner was trying to be reassuring, but Severus heard the nervous undertone in her voice.

"Normally, I would agree with you, Esther," Professor Myers said. "But it so happens that the fathers of the very boys he mentioned are known backers of You-Know-Who."

"His name is Voldemort, Andrew—but you are right," the headmaster said. "There could be as much truth to these claims as fiction. But rest assured, measures will be put into place to insure your safety. Thank you for confiding in us, Mr Snape. You may well have saved your Head's life."

Severus wondered if that was the end of the meeting. The headmaster seemed to think so but the other adults weren't leaving.

Dr O'Conner arose. He stood behind Severus chair and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to leave it at that? This is serious, Albus. This boy could be in real danger."

Severus swallowed hard. Why couldn't his own father be as protective of his well-being?

"He won't be as long as he isn't perceived as a threat," said the headmaster.

The room became deadly quite with the exception of Severus' heart pounding in his ears. He wondered if the adults could hear it too.

"NO!"

The trifecta of simultaneous protest coming from the O'Conners and Professor Myers came so quickly and loudly, Severus nearly jumped out of his seat.

"You cannot suggest turning a mere teenager into a spy!" Mrs O'Conner proclaimed.

"I'm afraid the enemy has already done so," said the headmaster. "And if we want to keep apprised of his movements, we must do the same. I have already recruited the eyes and ears a few select students, but none are in so advantageous a position as Mr Snape."

Now Severus was getting way too uncomfortable. "Wait…wait, Headmaster. I don't want to be involved…in  _any_  of this. I don't want to be a spy." All Severus wanted was to start his apprenticeship and spend his free time with Lucy. Was that really too much to ask?

The headmaster sighed. "Unfortunately, Mr Snape, it seems your House mates have already involved you, like it or not."

"Well, I don't like it," Severus said. He hated that he sounded petulant to his own ears. Apparently, a normal life was too much to ask.

"I don't like this either," Dr O'Conner said in agreement. "And what of Lucy? I don't like the idea of her staying in that dorm with future Death Eaters."

"I'll see to it that the wards around her dorm are strengthened and an Elf followers her closely when she's alone. She'll be protected. " Professor Myers assured.

Severus was beginning to sweat now. He didn't think Mulciber and Avery would actually want to hurt Lucy to get to him. But what if they didn't have a choice? She might not be safe anywhere at Hogwarts. He could no longer contain his rising panic. "Dr O'Conner's right, Headmaster. Lucy has to be kept safe…if…if…"

"What's wrong, Severus?" Dr O'Conner asked. "Has one of them threatened my daughter?"

"No. It's just that…it's just…" Severus couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Dick, Severus and Lucy are courting." Well—apparently Mrs O'Conner didn't have a problem saying it. But how did she know?

"What? When did this happen?"

Dr O' Conner didn't sound particularly angry, but Severus sunk himself further into his chair, nonetheless.

"Lucy told me last week, dear. She wanted to tell you herself but was afraid it would hurt Severus' chance at his apprenticeship. I told her she had until Saturday to tell you or I'd do it for her."

For a moment, Dr O'Conner stood in stunned silence. Severus really wished he knew how to Disapparate. "Well..… _ahem_ …I seems as if I'll have to have a little talk with them soon. But at least he's a  _sensible young man_. Aren't you, son?"

Now Severus was stunned. Dr O'Conner had just given his approval his relationship with Lucy. But he also heard the tacit warning. Severus was still slow to rise in his chair. Just in case his mentor changed his mind and Severus had to make a quick getaway.

"Well, it seems we have the answer to keeping both Lucy and Mr Snape safe," The headmaster said cheerfully. "And if you and your mentor are willing Mr Snape, it can put you in a perfect position to glean information from the other side without risk of taking the Mark."

Severus had to stop and think for a moment. His dorm mates were already feeding him information whether they realized it or not. The only way he could get away was to leave his dorm and that wasn't possible without raising suspicion. If feeding that information to the headmaster kept someone from getting hurt, Severus was going to do it. He was a part of the game, as the headmaster said, like it or not.

"It doesn't seem as if I have much of a choice," Severus said.

"Yes, you do," Dr O'Conner said. "I can get Severus enrolled in OU in the Athens. My former colleague, Dr Grady, would be more than happy to take on Severus. I'd go myself, but I haven't been here long enough to buy out my contract."

Severus had to admit, the offer was tempting. The school in Ohio had one of the few magical colleges in the world and it was the best. Muggles had no idea that the prestigious university also known as the 'Harvard on the Hawking' held a secret College of Magic. But leaving Great Britain would mean leaving Lucy and leaving behind…."Thank you, Dr O'Conner. I'm honoured, but I can't leave behind my mum."

Severus was afraid if he left the Isles behind, his father would once again turn on his mum, and Severus wasn't about to let that happen.

Dr O'Conner patted Severus on the shoulder. "I understand, son." To Severus' relief, he did not sound disappointed.

"You said, Mr Snape wouldn't have to take the Mark, Albus," Professor Myers said. "You know if given the chance Malfoy will put Mr Snape in a position where he won't have much of a choice."

"I assure you, I have a plan that will insure that Tom Riddle erm… Voldemort, will see Mr Snape as more valuable without a Mark and Lucy, as well as the rest of the O'Conners, will remain off limits to his followers."

Professor Myers looked highly sceptical as was Severus. Dr O'Conner and his wife looked simply curious. "How do you propose that?" asked Professor Myers.

"Simple, we let slip that Lucy is my niece. I am the last wizard in the world Riddle wants a direct confrontation with and thus far he has kept his activities ambiguous enough that I cannot justify a direct confrontation. However, he knows that if he or his followers were to involve my family—especially children…well…let's just say he doesn't want  _that_  to happen."

Severus understood perfectly what the headmaster was getting at. "So you're saying…Vol…Voldemort will see Lucy as my way of getting to you."

The headmaster smiled wryly. "Exactly. And you would be hard-pressed to explain away the presence of a Dark Mark to your girlfriend."

"But if I wore long sleeves how would she know…" realization dawned on Severus like a bludger to the side of the head. He could feel the heat rise in his face like a lit furnace. "But, Sir…we're not like…I haven't…I  _wouldn't_ …"

_Dear Merlin_! Lucy's parents were sitting right next to him and the headmaster was suggesting that Severus and Lucy were intimate. Severus wanted to just die right now.

"Calm down, Severus. I know you and Lucy are innocent." Severus turned towards Mrs O'Conner and saw complete trust in her eyes.

"However, teenagers tend to speculate, warranted or not," Dr O'Conner added. "As much as I would like to protect my daughter's reputation, these sorts of assumptions tend to eventually come along in the minds of teenaged boys. They will think what they will. I hate to say it and I don't want to break up the family, but perhaps it would be better if Esther were to take the kids and go back to Charleston."

"Dick, No!"

Severus felt his heart fall out of his chest as Lucy's parents argued. He was going to lose Lucy anyway.

"I won't break up the family," Mrs O'Conner protested vehemently.

"I don't see that we have much of a choice, dear," Dr O'Conner countered. "You heard what I said. We can't afford to buy out my contract and that decision isn't Albus'. It belongs to the Board of Governors. With Lucius Malfoy on the board I doubt I'll have many sympathetic ears. I'll get there as soon as I can. I'll bring Mr Snape and his mother along if I have to. You'll all be safer back home. "

"Not necessarily," the headmaster interrupted.

Dr O'Conner and his wife turned towards the headmaster. "How do you mean, Albus?"

"The farther your family is from my reach, the closer they will be to his. It will be hard for me to protect them from so far away, but easy enough for him to send an assassin to cause an unfortunate accident. Lucy's relationship to Mr Snape is already known to the students and it can't be undone. If Lucy were to leave, it would be easier to threaten Mr Snape with her safety and back him into a corner he cannot get out of. Your family will be safer here."

The silence in the room was deafening whilst Dr O'Conner seemed to think hard on what the headmaster just told him. It made Severus want to babble inanely about the weather or some such drivel just to break the uncomfortable silence. Finally Dr O'Conner nodded then turned to his wife. "I'm sorry, Esther. I should have never have taken you away from home."

"Silly man, my home is where you are." Mrs O'Conner stood on her toes and kissed her husband softly on the cheek. Severus had to turn away from the intimate moment. He wondered if he would ever have a relationship that close, even with Lucy. He doubted it, but it was nice to imagine.

"Either way," the headmaster continued back to the old subject without pause, "Voldemort does not see the best in humanity. He sees innocence as a weakness and you are by no means weak, Mr Snape. He will not want to chance that you and Lucy aren't…close. He will not ask you to take his Mark, only that you feed him information."

"I'll break it off with her!" Severus shouted. He could feel a hole burn in his gut and he was finding it hard to breathe, but he would do it if it meant keeping Lucy safe.

The headmaster shook his head. Severus wished he could shake the ridiculous smile off his face. "I'm afraid it wouldn't work. At least not for long. Not if you still have feelings for each other."

Severus knew the headmaster was right. Lucy could spot insincerity a mile away. She'd suspect something was wrong rather than believe Severus suddenly wanted to break up.

Severus did not like it. It was obvious the O'Conners did not either. But Severus wasn't in much of a position where he had much of a choice. "I suppose you're right. But I really don't like the idea of being the one to let this slip," Severus admitted. "I promised Lucy I'd keep her secret. I'll have to ask her first."

"I think for now it might be a good idea not to say anything to Lucy," the headmaster said.

"Albus, as much as I'd like to keep Lucy away from all this intrigue, she is a smart girl. She'll know something isn't right, and I don't like the idea of you using her without her knowledge." Mrs O'Conner said. "She has to be told something."

"Oh, Lucy will know everything in due time, my dear. Keeping a secret from Lucy is almost as hard as keeping one from you." Severus could have sworn he saw the headmaster wink as he smiled at his niece. "But she'll be more convincing if she doesn't know what's going on as of yet."

"And what do you propose to have my daughter do without her knowledge?" Dr O'Conner asked darkly.

"Why, she's going to tell Slytherin House that I'm her uncle, of course."

Severus couldn't help his cheek when he said ironically, "That's highly likely."

He knew how tightly guarded Lucy kept that secret and she wasn't about to let it slip easily.

Rather than rebuke Severus, the headmaster smiled impishly. "Trust me, Mr Snape."

**Author's Note:**

> Well after I posted this chapter, I realised that the werewolf incident took place in Severus' fifth year, not sixth. For the purposes of this story, that is how it will remain.
> 
> ~Missyann


End file.
